


Flash_ABO

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Summary: 寻偶症霸道勋 x 温柔空乘勉





	Flash_ABO

  * Flash 1

“嗯……求你了，给我吧。”  
吴世勋低头看着身下的人双手扒拉着自己的裤头，求而不得的抬头望着自己，被情欲控制的双眼朦胧中，只能对焦到对方眼角含着的泪痕。  
“小兔子这么喜欢吃大萝卜么？”  
吴世勋温柔的把对方的刘海拨开，想看清他的五官。  
“别的大萝卜都不要，只要你的……”  
那人埋头用牙齿小心的咬着裤链，一点点的拉开，鼻尖被裤链磨得红红的一点，还真的跟小兔子没什么两样。吴世勋看着对方伸出舌头在自己的雄起上来回舔舐，把内裤濡湿了一片。  
“你这么能勾人，我当然要给你。来，自己把腿分开。”  
吴世勋也是急不可耐的把裤子褪去，露出了尺寸惊人的一处。看着对方背过身去把一脸顺从的趴伏在地上，手指早已主动的把臀瓣分开，露出盈湿的后穴给吴世勋，期待又害羞的样子甚是迷人。  
“世勋的萝卜好大……该弄疼我了……”  
“我这么疼兔宝贝，不会让你难受的。乖。”  
吴世勋心里早就想狠狠的贯穿他的身体，却看到对方有些害怕自己尺寸的样子，忍不出笑意去安抚。把面前予取予求的那人扶起来，让他靠在自己怀里，嘴唇分分合合的交换着唾液，吴世勋失控一般想把对方口中的津液都吞下。也不怪吴世勋，那人的信息素气味太好闻，每次吴世勋总难以自控的一遍又一遍索取，清爽甜蜜的蜜桃味钻进鼻孔。  
吴世勋搂住对方的腰部，每个动作温柔至极，却也暗含霸道。  
“这次我真的要进去了。”  
“我害怕……但是……”  
“但是什么？”  
“是世勋的话，标记我吧……我想成为你的……”  
那人仿佛看穿了吴世勋的想法，把自己信息素的浓度加大，勾的吴世勋也跟着发情。  
两人的唇舌缠绵了一阵，吴世勋扶着硬挺的勃起，将将要把顶端没入，身下的人再一次消失不见，只留下一抹难以捕捉的信息素。吴世勋憋住呼吸想留住那股沁人心脾的甜香，憋到几乎缺氧的程度，终于本能的大口张嘴呼吸，从梦中惊醒。  
“吴少？我在这，我在这。”  
睡在身边的Omega赶紧伸手抱着吴世勋，把自己软嫩的乳房凑到吴世勋面前，希望能得到垂青。早就听闻吴少爷容易半夜惊醒，随后可能会发情似的做爱，自己终于等到这一刻——Omega如此这般龌龊的准备仙人跳。  
吴世勋被汹涌的乳房挤得再次喘不过气，嫌恶的推开。本来以为只是性别选择错误，没想到越错越离谱。

吴世勋这数年来备受煎熬，从一个毫无特别的日子开始，他失眠的频率越来越高，好不容易入睡也总是在各种梦境中来回。近半年来，梦境越来越清晰，甚至分不清自己是做梦还是醒着。几乎每个梦境里，他都与一个他喊着兔宝贝的Omega有着各种亲密接触。吴世勋在梦里宠爱他、心疼他，见不得他一滴眼泪，听不得他一句委屈。大多数时候，他总是和那位兔宝贝在床事上相处极度和谐，每每醒来都像个青春期发情的Alpha，下身总伴随着大量的遗精和猛然勃起。一开始自己解决完事也倒还能平静下来，次数多了后，吴世勋作为一个高于平均值的Alpha，也难以承受睡眠不足和性生活的缺乏，于是他求助于医疗技术。  
医生告诉他，这不是单纯的睡眠不足或是性生活缺乏导致的，他得了一种罕见的病症——间歇性寻偶症。  
一开始只是间歇性的犯病，但是吴世勋由于工作忙碌的疏忽，初期没有有效的重视，而且这种病患病率非常低，也没有治愈的病例，没有特殊的征兆，发现的时候通常已经跳过了间歇性的周期，直接进入折磨病人的频繁发病周期。但是由于能熬到后期的病患案例极少，病名一直未被更改，仍叫间歇性寻偶症，但一旦到后期，寻偶行为将会频繁发生。所谓寻偶，也就是寻找配偶，病患需要得到信息素匹配度极高的配偶进行安抚，否则将会因为各种各样的理由失去生命。  
“无药可治的意思？”  
吴世勋对自己染上这种怪病感到不可理喻。  
“目前还没有临床试验证明它的具体危害性。但是以前我们接触过的患者中，有因为寻偶症发作，在寻偶路上被车撞死的，有因为过度性生活猝死的，有因为睡眠极度缺乏而累死的。但是他们都没有直接被寻偶症害死，这些都只是副作用。”  
“结论是？我可能随时随地，在没有预警的情况下，因为那些奇怪的理由死去？”  
“可以这么说。”  
吴世勋来到了H国最权威的医院，得到的还是这种荒唐的结论。  
“目前我们对间歇性寻偶症的了解很少，但是目前看来，它不直接致命，不影响患者的生命健康，前提是，你得到适当的看护。”  
“看护？什么意思？”  
“你需要要配型率极高的Omega来安抚你。配型率高的Omega相当于给你的寻偶症打了镇定剂，因为有他的信息素对你安抚，你将极大的减少寻偶行为。”  
“如果没有对应的Omega安抚呢？”  
“那你可能会在发病的时候，疯狂的去寻找他，甚至不顾自己的性命。至于寻找的路上，被车撞死，掉进海里淹死，从高楼上摔死，这些种种威胁，都比不上你疯狂想得到他的想法。”  
“我会为了个Omega去死？这个意思么。”  
“是的，得不到他，你只会死去。作为医生我很抱歉这么说，但是寻偶症目前比较有效的控制方法，除了抑制你自身的信息素，就是寻找匹配度极高的Omega。”  
吴世勋感觉自己浪费时间，跟医生聊了一上午，结论是，没有配型率极高的Omega在身边，他就只有死路一条。吴世勋不愿意吃药压制自己的Alpha信息素，他那么优秀的信息素这么在这个病症面前宛如毒药。  
吴世勋是H国知名企业S社的社长，年纪轻轻，凭着各种能力和家族背景扶摇直上，社会上人称吴少爷。他没有时间跟这种奇奇怪怪的病症做斗争，他的每个决定都可能影响S社的前途和H国的经济命脉。现在让他去恳求一个Omega来挽救自己，简直笑话。  
但是吴世勋知道这是个警钟，他的病没有治愈的可能，被他人知道可能会危机自己乃至S社的声誉地位。因此，吴世勋只能派秘书定期挑选干净的Omega送到自己名下一处隐秘的别墅，供他安抚信息素所用。  
所谓干净的Omega，是指没有被染指标记的Omega，由于吴世勋个人的性生活洁癖，他不允许有过性行为的Omega成为自己的床伴，而自己也绝不滥交，这是只有强大自制力的Alpha才能做到的，毕竟没有一个Omega上了吴世勋这样优秀的Alpha的床，想一无所获的下来，因此他们总想方设法释放自己的信息素勾引吴世勋发情，然而吴世勋的自控能力还是能避开。一个是因为吴世勋的Alpha能力压制，另一个就是因为吴世勋延误这种肮脏的勾引，他没意识到，自己心里最佳匹配的Omega其实已经是梦中的兔宝贝，其他Omega不过是炮灰和替代品。传说中，只要进过吴少的别墅，都能得到一笔不菲的封口费，但人言可畏，最后在圈子里传来传去，流言变成——吴少有奇特的睡眠习惯，喜欢搂着Omega睡觉，半夜噩梦惊醒的时候Omega必须释放自己的信息素安慰他，安慰好了就成。然而在ABO的世界里，所谓的信息素安慰，也就只有做爱这种粗暴的途径在人们脑子里，加上吴世勋不允许别人妄议，没有人透露，吴世勋其实根本没有跟那些Omega做爱，他就真的只是抱着睡觉，甚至一觉未完他就会把人轰出去。

今天的Omega是吴世勋第一次寻来的女性Omega，之前的男性Omega安抚效果越来越差，他闻过各种各样的信息素，都没有梦中的蜜桃味来的诱人。他把这个归咎于Omega的第一性征出了错，可是当这个胸围惊人的Omega用她的乳房捂住自己的脸，吴世勋一点都没感觉到被安抚，反而是一股暴躁上头，最后直接把人赶了出去。在月光里看了看自己内裤上的一片精斑，无奈的摇了摇头，下床冲个澡，以求冷静。  
吴世勋的症状越来越频发，他现在每晚都需要Omega在身边陪着才能勉强入睡。跟了吴世勋多年的秘书兼发小取笑他，吴世勋快睡遍H国的Omega了，吴世勋倒不以为然，自己掌握着H国的命脉，睡几个人怎么了，何况人家是自愿的。当然自愿，以吴世勋的条件，想攀他高枝的何止一两个。奈何吴世勋根本不动那些Omega，甚至也不让对方动手动脚，一旦有什么越轨的行为，可能小命不保——某个死里逃生的Omega说的，他曾经想用信息素勾引吴少，最后差点被掐死在床上。吴世勋那晚确实杀红了眼，但是是因为对方想强行与自己发生性关系，打断了自己与兔宝贝的美梦，被一股恶心的信息素气味冲昏头脑，一下子竟气的掐住对方的喉咙。  
吴世勋入睡后虽然能在梦中见到他心心念念的兔宝贝，却总是无法看清楚他的脸。从前他尚能在梦中一番云雨，睡眠虽少但也得到了某程度的安抚，现在甚至在梦里也不让他和兔宝贝过度亲密，每当自己要进入对方的身体，都会被一股窒息感拉回现实。那股蜜桃味，他到底何处可寻？

第二天一早，秘书看到Omega早已离开，就知道怎么回事。  
“昨晚那个还是不行么？”  
身为吴少的秘书，都暻秀的毒舌可能早就活不下去，但是谁让他是吴世勋唯一的发小，吴世勋的所有秘密都瞒不过他。都暻秀扬言，如果吴世勋不让他跟在身边做秘书，他掌握的弱点足够让吴世勋和整个集团翻不了身，所以每当他知道一个新的弱点，都暻秀很实在的让吴世勋给自己涨工资，以作为封口费。都暻秀现在薪资，不仅是衣食无忧的状态，可以说比起某些管理层都优渥。吴世勋有时候怕都暻秀甚至比怕自己父母长辈还过，但都暻秀终究是为自己好，说都暻秀是自己唯一放心的人也不为过。  
“胸太大了。”吴世勋毫不避讳。  
“这样议论女性可不好。”  
“那你倒是找一个让我挑不出毛病的人来。”  
“我可不是为了帮你找伴侣才入职的。”都暻秀把几份合同放在桌子上，“今天不用进公司了，十点直接去机场，这是收购合同。”  
吴世勋相中了一家航空公司，利用了点商业手段大量收购了公司股票，逼得对方几乎破产，同意低价贱卖公司，今天是签约的日子。董事会挺讶异吴世勋怎么想到把手伸向航空业，吴世勋也解释不出来，但他还是一本正经的说：“日后各位差旅航班都从这家航空公司订，报销起来方便。”这也很像吴少的作风，毕竟他也不是第一次做这种事，曾经因为吃饭费时间，吴世勋干脆买了办公楼旁的一条街道，全部换成自己爱吃的餐厅，随时能吃到新鲜可口的饭菜而不用长途跋涉。  
“合同给法务部看过了么？”  
“没有漏洞。”  
“嗯。”  
“这是机票，为了表现亲民，今天委屈你坐商务舱了。”  
商务舱也是委屈，是因为吴少出行用私人飞机也不少，但是作为新上任的管理层，为了在航空公司以德服人，吴世勋还是会做一些形象工程。吴世勋对外谦谦有礼，对公司内部管理可以说是下刀见血，因此吴世勋的形象评价总是很丰富，有说他体恤员工，也有说他冷血无情。反正吴世勋并不需要有人懂，也不太在意，形象竖立起来就够了，人的嘴巴不是都能管得住的。但公私分明是底线，如果有谁对自己的私生活指指点点，吴世勋可不会放过。吴世勋的私生活是没什么可挑剔的，但是自从寻偶症发作以来，常有不同的Omega流水的进出他的别墅，早晚要被人诟病，吴世勋不想被人议论，却也不能放任自己的病症。  
“航班去哪里的？”  
“很近，隔壁N国，你就当去度假。”  
“我现在看起来像是有时间度假的吗？”  
“确实不像，所以下午的飞机回来，还有文件让你签。”  
都暻秀头也没抬。但是他进门的时候已经看到吴世勋的黑眼圈，他肯定又一夜无眠。作为朋友，都暻秀不忍心看吴世勋这么备受折磨，所以他才答应了吴世勋荒唐的想法，帮他私下联系各种各样的Omega，希望能找到合适的信息素安抚他的病症；作为下属和公司同僚，如果吴世勋得病的消息传出去，他们都不好过。希望这趟飞机能让他稍微休息，一个小时也好，据他观察，吴世勋这么几天没睡好觉，今天白天会陷入周期性困倦，因此他把事情都排开，让吴世勋在飞机这种相对封闭的环境中好好睡一觉。吴世勋只要站在地球上，就很难不被打扰，身处高位，多少人的眼睛盯着吴世勋，都暻秀很清楚，在飞机上就算是暂时脱离地面吧。

吴世勋一件行李都没有，文质彬彬的在柜台办登机手续的时候已经引来不少目光，早就联系好的记者也拍到了够用的照片，马上把公关稿给发出去了。吴世勋登机前在休息室，已经能看到自己温文儒雅的照片，附上各种夸赞的文章标题的稿件。今天也成功的塑造了自己亲和的经营者形象。这家航空公司，虽然吴世勋也是鬼迷心窍的买了，但是也不亏，如果不是自己使了点手腕，这家公司的盈利还是很可观的。吴世勋在等待起飞的过程中，一直检阅着手里的文件，直到都暻秀一通电话警告他赶紧关机，他才把电子产品都关闭，戴上眼罩，安心等待起飞。  
这时客舱里出现了小孩的哭闹声，从普通客舱传到商务舱来。接下来是一阵急匆匆的脚步声和小声议论，似乎是空服人员着急寻找什么。吴世勋觉得客机商务舱的隔音性需要加强，摘下就看到一个戴着兔耳朵的身影快速跑过。吴世勋心里“咚”的一下被狠狠地敲击到。兔子？飞机上怎么会有兔子？不对，准确的说是一个人戴着兔耳朵。吴世勋起身，拉开隔离商务舱与普通舱的门帘，看到一个戴着兔子耳朵的身影，背对着自己跪在地上，安抚着面前的小孩子。他先是伸手搂住了小孩，再用温柔的话语说了几句，从口袋里摸出几个糖果。小孩子从方才的哭闹不止，渐渐收住了哭声，捏了捏面前人的兔耳朵，改为天真的笑容。  
吴世勋开始打量起地上跪着的人，看他穿着制服，应该也是飞机上的空乘，短发剪得很利落，首先应该是个男性；其次，他在安抚小孩的时候不经意间释放了些信息素，脖子后隐约埋着腺体痕迹，是个Omega没错，Omega的信息素对于所有第二性征都有着抚慰镇静的作用；然后，这股清新的蜜桃味，淡淡的稍纵即逝，Omega很快就收住了信息素，否则飞机上的Alpha乘客可能会发情。综上观察，吴世勋得出结论，这是个男性Omega，他身上有着自己魂牵梦绕的信息素气味。  
吴世勋大步过去，甚至不管Omega还抱着小孩子，粗鲁的把人从地上拉起来，面对面的质问。  
“你是谁？”  
“啊？你……你放手……”  
“回答我！你到底是谁！”  
吴世勋的Alpha气息仿佛一阵狂风暴雨席卷过飞机客舱。他一定要搞清楚，面前这个Omega，戴着兔子耳朵，有着蜜桃味信息素的Omega，究竟是谁。

  * FLASH 2

“回答我！”  
吴世勋罕见的在公共场合失去起码的礼仪，抓着一个陌生的空乘大声质问。  
“这……这位乘客，请您冷静一下。”  
被牢牢抓住手腕的空乘根本无法挣扎，扑面而来的Alpha气息不仅是他，相信整个客舱的人都感受到了，而他一个Omega——天生弱势被Alpha控制的性别劣势，更让他不容抵抗。  
吴世勋的手指抓着对方的细腕，似乎要把手腕的骨头掐碎一样使劲，面前的人震惊的瞪圆了眼睛，吃疼的感觉从手腕传导入脑，眼睛活生生被疼出雾气，眼珠像是清晨蒙上水气的葡萄，直直的望向吴世勋的瞳孔，仿佛要被吸进去。  
“俊勉？怎么了？”飞机尚未起飞，听到动静的机长和其他空乘赶来。  
俊勉？听着旁人这么喊他，吴世勋瞟了眼他的胸牌，金俊勉，是他的名字。  
“我……我不知道啊。先生，请您冷静一下，信息素……”  
金俊勉快要被逼得喘不过气来，但是职业素养不允许他露怯。他并不清楚眼前这个比他身高占优的男子为何疾言厉色，但是如果他再这么放肆自己的信息素，飞机上的Omega可能就不好过了，甚至连Alpha和Beta都很危险。他自己就是如此。  
金俊勉出生在中规中矩的家庭，父母从未逼迫过他做什么，但也幸福顺遂的度过了自己的青春时期，后来自愿选择了空乘服务员的工作，由于优秀的工作表现和顾客评价，金俊勉很快晋升到国际航线的空乘行列。空乘的工作性质，让他经常日夜颠倒的工作，倒也不难熬，只是偶尔会出现令人头疼的乘客，除此之外，薪资待遇加上可以顺便旅行的工作便利，让金俊勉很满意。不过工作不规律可能会影响到的，就是身为Omega的他，需要时常用抑制剂调节自己的信息素。一般情况下，他在工作前都会算好时间给自己注射抑制剂，在飞机上如果遇到难搞的客人，通常释放适量的信息素也能安抚对方，所以服务行业对Omega是非常欢迎的，能很大程度处理被服务者的负面情绪。一直以来相安无事，今天本来也打算用Omega信息素安抚，却没想到给自己招来了个强大的Alpha威胁。  
工作中并不是没有接触过强势的Alpha，但是如此具有侵略性，在相对密闭的客舱里释放浓度如此高的Alpha信息素，无论如何都是很危险的事情。毕竟抑制剂压抑了天性，金俊勉在查阅过今天乘客名单，Alpha乘客较少的情况下，又不是发情期的金俊勉选择了少量的抑制剂，让自己体内的信息素得到休息。没想到中间混了个能释放如此浓烈信息素的Alpha，金俊勉没多久就开始腿软。  
吴世勋从来都是追求效率的，但是很少急切到这种程度。他连一秒钟都不能忍，现在就想得到眼前这个名叫金俊勉的人的所有信息。吴世勋半拖半拽着金俊勉下了飞机，像头失去理智的野兽，飞机上的工作人员都没办法拦住。  
前来送行的航空公司管理层还没走远，听到一阵骚动，就看到吴世勋红了眼的扯着一个戴着兔耳朵的空乘往反方向走，谁都不敢近身。  
“先生！请你放开我！”金俊勉拼尽最后一点力气挣扎，尝试脱离吴世勋的控制。  
“乖乖跟我走，否则我就在这里标记你。”  
金俊勉简直不相信自己听到了什么。恐惧感让金俊勉忘记收住自己的信息素，清爽的蜜桃味一阵阵的钻入吴世勋的鼻腔，稍微压住了他的脾气。  
“搞清楚你是谁，我就会放你走。”吴世勋尽量让自己的声音听起来不要太可怕，但是他绝对不会让这只小兔子不明不白的离开。这是现实，他在现实中抓住了这只兔子，在梦里让他欲望迸发的兔子。连信息素的味道都能对的上，吴世勋不相信金俊勉不是自己梦里的那个人。  
吴世勋坚定地拉着金俊勉往外走。来到机场大堂的时候，金俊勉尝试大声呼救，却被吴世勋猛力带到怀里，两个人贴着身体，金俊勉能感受到吴世勋下体的膨胀，不容置疑的语气在耳边警告，加上浓烈的Alpha信息素吞噬了自己的Omega信息素，金俊勉感觉体内一阵混沌，当场就被逼得两眼一黑，晕了过去。  
吴世勋不晓得自己处于什么感情，瞬间就接住了金俊勉下滑的身体。温软顺从的兔宝贝就在自己怀里，吴世勋确信他这次抓对人了。在梦里几十数百次的他疯狂索要的身体，让他失去理智的身体和信息素，此刻被自己紧紧的拥在怀里，绝不再放开。

“我们不能这么做，这不合理！”  
“我不管！我必须要知道他的信息素跟我的匹配结果！”  
“那你得先征得本人同意。”  
“我能得到他的同意还会让你来吗？”  
“这事我拒绝。”  
“金钟大！”  
“吴世勋！看清楚！他是一个人！他不是你泄欲的玩具！”  
吴世勋愤怒的对着墙壁砸了一拳。  
金钟大，自从吴世勋发病后由他全权照顾吴世勋的病情，是都暻秀推荐来的家庭医生，但医术绝对不亚于任何主流医院的医生。恰好金钟大对间歇性寻偶症掌握着医学界的权威研究数据，提到间歇性寻偶症，没有人能避开金钟大的名字。吴世勋自是花了重金，让金钟大成为自己专属的医生，但金钟大为人可靠加上医术精湛，自从他负责了自己的病症案例，吴世勋至少能偶尔安眠，所以金钟大得到吴世勋充分的信任。至少除了都暻秀，金钟大的话，吴世勋还是能听得进去。但是金钟大是个救死扶伤的医生，他不能看着任何一个人在他面前被当成玩物一样研究。  
“吴世勋，你冷静点。我有办法，但是绝不是这种强迫他的方式。”  
“你说。”  
“金俊勉是个Omega，他会发情。”  
“所以？”  
“我们等他发情再取得他的体液。在他允许的情况下。”  
金钟大所指的体液，是专指Omega发情时的体液，唾液、汗液、精液等等。只有当Omega在发情期，他的信息素浓度才能最准确的被捕捉并检测出精确的匹配度。吴世勋自然不太清楚，在把金俊勉抱回别墅的时候，甚至想直接割破金俊勉的手指取血，让金钟大拿回去化验。  
“我等不了这么久。”  
“等不了也要等！吴世勋！你没闻到吗，他的信息素现在很混乱，我们没法得到最精确的结果。Omega在这种受惊的情况下，被你的信息素污染了，你再这么逼他，他把信息素都收起来的话我们什么数据也得不到！”  
“……”  
吴世勋气恼的跌坐在沙发上。自己刚才逼迫金俊勉的行为，已经让他吃到恶果。金俊勉此刻身上没有一点他能闻到的蜜桃味，仿佛是个Beta一般躺在他的床上。若不是在飞机上闻到过，他绝对不会因为金俊勉此刻散发的信息素在大庭广众之下强行掳人。  
“等他镇定下来，我们再想办法。”  
金钟大拍拍吴世勋的肩膀。他知道吴世勋多么着急，但是他看到金俊勉被抱进来的样子，他觉得吴世勋活该吃瘪。他了解吴世勋的病，也对他们频繁寻找Omega陪夜的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是现在吴世勋要强迫无辜的金俊勉提早发情，以获取自己想要的数据，这违背了一个医生的医德。吴世勋没有标记过Omega，金钟大都能知道，看他的病情和体检报告就知道。但是金钟大此刻不能为吴世勋或者金俊勉高兴，现场的人里他必须保持清醒。吴世勋的描述很有可能让他得到突破性的研究成果，但是他不能对金俊勉的安全置若罔闻。  
“没办法让他提早发情吗？”  
“不可以。他的信息素正在和你的打架，能稳定下来就不错了。你没看到我连稳定剂都没给他用吗？现在任何药物都可能给他带来致命的后果，这全是拜你所赐。”  
金钟大偶尔的毒舌，和都暻秀如出一辙。  
“那他什么时候能醒来？”  
“不知道。这要看他的体质，他体内的信息素打赢了，就能醒过来。”  
“打不赢呢？”  
“那他将会失去自己的信息素。所以，吴世勋，把你的脾气和信息素收一收。如果你再这么刺激金俊勉，不管他是不是你所谓的梦中情人，他都要完蛋。你也永远没法知道结果。”  
“我知道了。”  
吴世勋慢慢冷静下来，他明白自己现在强行索取金俊勉的体液也不会得到答案。  
都暻秀进入别墅的时候，看到佣人都被支走了，就知道事情不妙。  
“吴大少爷，你今天又给我惹了什么事。”  
“他弄回来一个人。”  
“死的活的？”  
都暻秀推开房门看了一眼，金俊勉的表情并不舒坦。但是房子里最浓烈的只有吴世勋的信息素，似乎金俊勉不存在一般。  
“吴世勋，你这是强行标记了人家？”  
“我没有！”吴世勋倒是想。  
“你最好出去。”金钟大推着吴世勋，示意他到阳台去散一散他的戾气。  
“解释一下？”都暻秀看着金钟大。  
“吴世勋自己抓回来的，说这个人可能就是他梦里的那个，但是他被带来的时候身上都只有吴世勋的味道。哦对，他叫金俊勉，空乘。吴世勋想强行进行检验，被我拦下来了。如你所见，他还没醒，只有等他自己平衡好了，发情了，我们才能把他跟吴世勋的信息素做对比。”  
“所以我们还要等多久？”  
“大致观察了一下，金俊勉没有被标记过，腺体是完好的。但是手肘有注射的痕迹，应该有打抑制剂的习惯，所以发情时间……不好推测。”  
“吴世勋不让他走？”  
“你真是你老板肚子里的蛔虫。”  
“谢谢。”  
两个人交流了一下，觉得以吴世勋目前执拗的情况，金俊勉要么留下体液，要么死了横着出去，反正暂时不可能离开这栋别墅。  
“我会去了解一下金俊勉的情况，世勋就拜托你了。”  
“你拜托我的事还少吗？”  
“看着他们俩，我不想过几天还要处理吴世勋凶杀案。”  
“你觉得我看得住他们俩？”  
“看不住，你的宝贝试验数据就没了。”  
“真烦人。”  
金钟大确实很宝贝每个间歇性寻偶症患者以及他们的伴侣，他们都是难得的试验案例。金钟大这么护着金俊勉也是因为，他可能是吴世勋，这个间歇性寻偶症患者未来的伴侣，他相信保护金俊勉总不会错。

等待金俊勉醒来的过程，吴世勋非常焦虑，像头吃了瘪的狮子，他明明可以一口下去咬破金俊勉的腺体，却还要忍着。金钟大一直没敢走，他连镇定剂都备好了，要是吴世勋一发狂就给他注射，绝对不能让吴世勋强行标记金俊勉，要不然不仅金俊勉，可能他自己也会因为控制不住局面而被都暻秀干掉——都暻秀处理起麻烦来也是心狠手辣。  
“他还没醒么？”  
“半个小时问了十次，你真的很烦。”  
金钟大跟都暻秀一路性子，明明拿着吴世勋的发的薪水，却像吴世勋的大爷一样。  
吴世勋被都暻秀凶了回公司，心不在焉的处理了一些合同问题，没几分钟就给金钟大发讯息，确认金俊勉的情况。金钟大自然是守在别墅，但他身为Beta，对Omega的信息素抓取率不高，没有意识到金俊勉身上的Omega信息素慢慢活跃起来。  
可吴世勋不一样，他是优秀的Alpha，对于Omega的存在，尤其是自己在意的信息素，一丝一毫都不会错过。处理好公司的事情，吴世勋几乎是一路超速的往别墅赶过去，连都暻秀平时这么冷静的人，在副驾驶座坐着都能感觉到生命被威胁。  
“你开慢点，金俊勉跑不掉的。”  
都暻秀看着仪表盘的速度指针，觉得大事不妙。  
吴世勋拐进别墅区的时候不得已减速，越靠近自己的别墅，他越能抓取到空气中有一股淡淡的蜜桃味。跟他梦里感受到的一模一样，就是他！吴世勋即使一个猛刹，还是让自己昂贵的跑车一头撞在了别墅的围墙上，下了车疯似的跑进别墅。  
都暻秀还没骂出口，看到吴世勋失态的样子意识到事情的严重性。对着他大喊“吴世勋你站住”，其实他根本喊不住吴世勋，只是让金钟大听到，吴世勋到了。  
金钟大听到撞击的闷响和都暻秀的喊声，马上进了金俊勉的房间，把房门锁的死死的。赶在吴世勋上楼的瞬间，隔绝了两个人。  
金钟大感觉到房子内Omega信息素异常的时候，金俊勉已经在床上挣扎得浑身都是汗的，仿佛要被什么力量扯入深渊的绝望，让他本能的释放信息素安抚对方和保护自己。Omega面对生命威胁的时候，最大的武器不是Alpha那般的力量，而是以柔克刚的本能。金俊勉的信息素几乎像把整座房子泡在蜜桃罐头里，要不是在保密性强又偏僻少人的地区，此时大概有很多Alpha或Beta上门要占有这只甜美的桃子。  
吴世勋现在就是这个状况，他长腿三步并两步的上了楼，刚好看到金钟大关上房门上锁，无论怎么捶打房门，金钟大就是不开。  
“都暻秀！把桌子上的镇定剂给吴世勋打进去！快！”  
随后赶来的都暻秀看着吴世勋几乎发狂的要砸破房门，抓起桌子上的针剂猛地一针给吴世勋注射进去，吴世勋才终于脱了力的跌坐在地上。  
“金俊勉呢？”  
“把抑制带给我。”  
都暻秀有着简单的医学常识，在药箱里找到一次性抑制环，搬开吴世勋的身体，从门缝下塞了进去。金钟大赶紧给金俊勉贴在脖子后的腺体，贴了好几层，金俊勉才终于安静了下来，身体仍然蜷缩在一团，浑身湿透仿佛刚从水里捞出来。  
金钟大打开了门。床上一个，门口一个，今天真是太惊险了。他只要晚一步关门，或者都暻秀没有跟上来注射镇静剂，估计他、吴世勋、金俊勉，三个人里只有一个能活下来。  
“解释一下，什么状况？”  
“金俊勉的恢复能力比我预想的要强。但是为了修正吴世勋的影响，他的信息素失控了。”  
“所以刚才吴世勋才会……？”  
“Omega的信息素失控，直接会导致Alpha的信息素失控……简单来说，金俊勉现在对于吴世勋相当于春药，超强力的那种。但是他现在身体情况，绝对不能被标记。”  
“我又救了你一命。”  
“大恩不言谢。”  
都暻秀明白了，Alpha为了标记Omega什么都做得出来。就吴世勋刚才的狂暴，阻挡他标记金俊勉的，金钟大或者自己，他可能会丧失理智的把阻力除掉，强行标记金俊勉。这种情况下，金俊勉如果被标记了，横竖都只有死，要么因为信息素混乱而死，要么被吴世勋强行做爱到送命。  
“那世勋他……一直都会这样吗？”  
“应该不会，金俊勉的信息素慢慢控制住了。但是我必须带他回医院进行隔离检查。”  
“应该？那世勋呢？”  
“药效过了就没事了。倒是我很担心你。”  
“因为我强行给他注射镇定剂么？”  
“我建议你最好给吴世勋现在流哈喇子的样子拍个照，威胁他。”  
“好主意。”  
都暻秀和金钟大这时候能开玩笑，也只是苦中作乐了。心有余悸，保命要紧。

吴世勋是在地板上醒来的，都暻秀坐在旁边的书房里整理资料。  
“你敢给我注射镇静剂？”  
“给你注射了起码还有活命的可能，要不然现在我们可能阴阳两隔。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我不介意把房子里的监控调给你看，但是你先帮我把这些文件签了，明天要用。”  
“你老板都这样了，你还有心思整理文件？”  
“要不然呢？我又拖不动你，给你盖条毯子就不错了，还想我把你弄到什么地方躺舒服吗？你刚才可是差点要了三个人的命。”  
都暻秀推了推眼镜，波澜不惊的形容刚才的状况。  
“金俊勉呢？！”  
床上空了，但是床上的凌乱提醒吴世勋，金俊勉来过的痕迹。  
“金钟大陪护去医院了。”  
“他怎么了？！”  
“他差点要被你弄死。”  
“什么病房？”  
“吴世勋，我知道你着急，但是……你现在不能去见他。”  
“为什么？”  
“你现在对金俊勉来说是毒药，你会害死他的。你不是想知道他是不是那个人么，那你至少在知道结果前，离他远一点。”  
“我不用验了，他肯定就是！”吴世勋转身要离开。  
“吴世勋！你现在去医院，万一金俊勉的信息素还没完全稳定，你可能会杀了整个医院的人只为了得到他！你知道吗？！”  
都暻秀少有的激动。他今天目睹了金俊勉对吴世勋的吸引力，他并不排斥吴世勋找到那个Omega，但是他没有预料过，吴世勋为了得到一个Omega会丧心病狂，他不能眼睁睁看着吴世勋变成野蛮人，甚至一头野兽。都暻秀嘴上再怎么不饶吴世勋，心里对吴世勋还是佩服和尊敬的，他陪着吴世勋从被人瞧不起的小少爷成长到如今商场上的大腕，他不能容许吴世勋轻易的毁掉自己，这也是最深层，他陪在吴世勋身边的理由。  
“世勋，等检验结果出来，至少等金俊勉稳定下来，我会让金钟大安排你们见面的。就等到那个时候，可以么？”  
“你不会背着我把金俊勉弄到什么地方去吧？”  
“我又不是贩卖人口的……”  
看过方才发生的监控视频，吴世勋也讶异于自己的暴戾。他最后接受了折中的意见，如果金钟大和金俊勉本人允许的话，他们再前往。目前为了整个医院和集团的安全，吴世勋不能贸然与金俊勉见面。

  * FLASH 3

金俊勉醒来的时候，他的一个念头是，饿。  
周围纯白的环境让他意识到自己在医院里，但是这个病房一看就非常高级。  
“感觉如何？”金钟大笑盈盈的靠近床边，笑的很好看，金俊勉没有警惕他的靠近。  
“嗯……就是有点饿。”  
“我们做几个简单的检查就让你吃饭，好吗？”  
“嗯……我是怎么送进来的？”  
“晕倒前的事情还记得吗？”  
“有个男的抓着我的手腕……然后就……”  
金俊勉低头看了眼自己的手腕，乌青的痕迹还没散去，想起那个男人的专制还是心有余悸。  
幸好金俊勉并不记得在别墅的事，金钟大这么想。  
“大致上是这样。其他不用担心，那个男人是你们航空公司的，嗯……算是老板？总之公司方面你不用担心，医疗费用公司承担。”  
“哦……”

金钟大虽然是吴世勋的专属家庭医生，但是由于对间歇性寻偶症的研究，以及其他医学贡献，他在多家医院都挂着坐诊的名号，作为金俊勉的主治医生自然也不是难事。带着金俊勉完成了一些基础检查，让他饱餐一顿。等待结果的时候，金钟大让护士先出去，自己单独跟金俊勉说点事。  
“俊勉，接下来的事，我希望你保密。关乎你个人隐私和安全的问题，我需要征得你的同意。”  
金俊勉的腮帮里还在嚼餐后水果，他没想到医院的伙食这么优秀。当然了，他是得到吴世勋特别照顾的病患。金俊勉点点头，让金钟大继续说下去。  
“在机场威胁你的人，叫吴世勋。他是个Alpha，他现在患有间歇性寻偶症，需要你的帮助。”  
“间歇性寻偶症？”  
金钟大尽量把这个病解释的简单些，也尽量说的容易让人接受，但是他把需要告知的部分一字不落的告诉金俊勉，他还是受到了不小的冲击。同时，金钟大也把吴世勋的情况给金俊勉讲了个大概。

“等等……医生你的意思是……我可能是吴世勋，啊不，吴少爷的……梦中情人？”  
“说好听点的话，是这个意思。而且你们可能是彼此的最佳匹配。”  
“可是我们以前没见过。”  
“这也是我疑惑的地方。作为医学研究者，我对你们的案例很感兴趣，但是如果你不愿意，我不会强迫你们见面，或者进行任何检查或者伤害身体的行为。”  
“我……可能是他唯一的有效药吗？”  
“嗯。他也可能是你一辈子只能遇见一次的最佳匹配。”  
金钟大觉得吴世勋该给自己奖金或者研究赞助，他用了很多好话，让金俊勉接受吴世勋突然的霸道，尽量让吴世勋看起来没这么不讲道理。在金钟大的角度来看，是有点无理的要求，但是他也希望能跟进研究，所以私心还是希望金俊勉能同意，他也积极表示，如果吴世勋做出什么出格的要求，他绝对无条件站在金俊勉的一边。  
“可以。”  
“想好了？”  
“人生很多机会，谁知道这是不是只有一次的机会呢？”  
金俊勉笑起来让人很舒服，不仅是因为他是个长得好看的Omega，也是因为他在谈话中的礼貌教养，同时具备了冒险和浪漫精神，让金钟大觉得，吴世勋如果敢糟蹋这么好的人，下地狱都不为过。而且金俊勉并不如他想象中会胆怯退缩，或者是指责吴世勋的作为而大吵大闹，金俊勉表现出充分的理解和宽容，接受他人的难处，这样的共感性格，让金钟大十分佩服。作为一个医生，他自认医德和同情心都很优秀，但是金俊勉身上闪闪发光的，不是可怜他人遭遇施舍怜悯，而是设身处地的感受和谅解。金钟大觉得自己救的是神父，在心里画了十字，喊了一声阿门。  
“我们什么时候见面。”  
“过几天，你现在信息素还有些不稳定。”  
金俊勉不好意思的摸摸自己后颈，贴了厚厚的几层抑制带，感觉自己给金钟大带来了莫大的麻烦。抑制带，是用来抑制信息素外泄的物理用具，Omega的腺体是身体上最脆弱的部分，信息素的泄露通常从颈后的腺体穿透皮肤溢出，尽管不会造成皮肤破损，但是腺体会明显肿起，颜色变深。通常这种腺体肿胀会出现在Alpha和Omega互相吸引的前提下，但是金俊勉现在是单方面被吴世勋的信息素强制勾起情欲，腺体的肿胀有点病态。  
“还有，俊勉，最近避免注射抑制剂。我看过你的用药记录，你注射的有些频繁，虽然剂量不大，但是既然你同意了体液样本的采取，作为医生，我得提醒你，尽量保持体液的洁净会有利于匹配度的对比结果准确性。”  
金俊勉点头，对于金钟大的医术，他是很佩服的，金钟大表现出来的专业性和人性化，让他觉得自己并不是在机场那般无助。两个人道别的时候，几乎是以朋友相称。

“吴世勋，我再提醒你一次，别想着对金俊勉做什么，我们今天只是来见一面。”  
金钟大再三警告吴世勋，一点都没把他当自己的老板或者研究赞助人看，他现在几乎就是站在金俊勉的角度去看待吴世勋，有时候甚至不掩饰自己对吴世勋的不屑，跟着都暻秀一起指控他。金钟大确认过金俊勉今天的体检指数，都在正常的状态，而且没有发情的征兆。  
“我知道了。”  
“我觉得你还是打一针镇定剂比较好。”  
都暻秀觉得吴世勋打了镇静剂后的怂样，百看不厌。  
“我拒绝。”  
吴世勋在病房门口，居然觉得有些紧张。吴世勋纵横商场，什么厉害的角色没见过，现在居然像个青春期少年一样悸动。金俊勉会是那个蜜桃味的Omega吗？他会是那个兔宝贝吗？当病房门被从里打开的时候，吴世勋被病房里的清爽蜜桃味抱了个满怀。  
金俊勉因为身体无恙，可以不用贴上抑制带四处走动，只是金钟大还是嘱咐他，如果有不适立即回到自己的房间，不要逞能。

“哦？你们来啦。”  
金俊勉的表情一点都不像曾经被吴世勋威胁过性命安全的样子，仿佛见了什么久别重逢的朋友一般欣喜。  
金俊勉穿着宽松的病号服，比吴世勋稍微矮一些，看起来很是粘人的笑容让吴世勋一些晃神，觉得他抱起来应该非常不错，就是瘦了点。  
金钟大和都暻秀拒绝离场，他们不能放着金俊勉这样可爱的人跟吴世勋这种经验老道的豺狼单独待在一块。吴世勋来之前，都暻秀提前跟金俊勉碰过面，确实如同金钟大形容的一样，兔子一样亲近人，但是不会给人带来麻烦，干净利落又值得信赖的性格，不是会给吴世勋挖坑的样子。所以都暻秀同意吴世勋与金俊勉的碰面，也跟金钟大一样把金俊勉当成朋友看，他早就看不惯吴世勋这个过于优异的Alpha不怕天不怕地的样子，没想到现在给一个Omega绊了一跤，实属难得，比起转述，他更想来看实况。

“你好，我是金俊勉。”  
金俊勉先伸出了手，他可以不计前嫌的重新认识吴世勋，毕竟知道吴世勋的难处后，他也希望能有所帮助。  
吴世勋皱眉看了看金俊勉伸过来的手掌，白皙瘦弱，不盈一握。吴世勋无视了那个友好的握手，往前一步把金俊勉拥入怀里，紧紧的抱住。怀里的Omega因为茫然无措，信息素的气味明显起来，像是刚把新鲜的蜜桃丢入榨汁机里，被压榨出的那种清爽的气味。吴世勋全然接收到了，他发病数年来以来第一次感受到了信息素的安抚，贪婪的吸取金俊勉美味的信息素，并主动释出了自己的信息素去包裹，不愿被别人闻到任何一点金俊勉的信息素。此刻的吴世勋，温柔而执着，兴奋又矜持。  
“我终于找到你了……”

  * FLASH 4

“就是你，不会错。”  
吴世勋把金俊勉越抱越紧，初次正式见面就来个肌肤之亲确实有些进度过快，但金俊勉并不讨厌吴世勋这么抱着他。说实话，吴世勋是有点过分优秀，他眉宇间的英气和犀利，他哑着声音对自己说话的样子，他外套下精炼的身材，他浑身透出的朗姆酒味信息素，都让金俊勉惊艳。  
金俊勉被拥在怀里无法动弹，抬了抬手示意都暻秀和金钟大，他没事。但是两位旁观者可不这么想，都暻秀和金钟大见过他那晚几乎要把门板捶破、门锁踹坏的样子，很难不警惕吴世勋犯病的时刻。  
金钟大坦言，他研究的间歇性寻偶症病例中，不是没有过出现暴力倾向的例子，但是由于吴世勋先天Alpha信息素特别的侵略性，加上未来犯病频率的增加，可能他的暴力倾向会超出预期，所以他说吴世勋可能把整个医院的人杀光就为了找出金俊勉的说法，很可能不仅仅是假设。好在，吴世勋在那晚后并没有发病，连平时陪床的Omega都不需要，仿佛静静的等待与他命定的Omega见面一般。也是，尝过鲜甜的桃子，谁还留恋外面的人造香精。

都暻秀和金钟大警惕的样子，在金俊勉眼里很是安心。见吴世勋之前，他也得到了充分的警告，金钟大把各种可能性都告诉了他，都暻秀也很不护主的把吴世勋的短处暴露的一干二净。他们两个一开始只是觉得，金俊勉身为Omega，相对于Alpha已经是弱势，何况是吴世勋这么该死优秀的Alpha，再加上，他们早就恶趣味的期待无法无天的吴世勋被人撂倒的那一刻。后来就是真的欣赏起金俊勉，佩服他的勇气，喜欢他的性格为人。  
有他们两个给自己撑腰，金俊勉心想吴世勋也整不出什么幺蛾子，这里是医院，公共场所，他不会怎么样的。金俊勉慢慢把手贴在吴世勋背上，轻轻的拍了拍他。不知道是吴世勋衣物高档的质地，还是吴世勋本人的信息素影响，金俊勉觉得吴世勋抱着自己的时候很温柔，并不像金钟大和都暻秀描述的那么冷酷。他甚至深呼吸了一口，让自己的蜜桃味信息素尝试融合在朗姆酒的气味之中。金俊勉知道这可能会有风险，吴世勋或许会一个冲动标记他，但是他觉得吴世勋的拥抱可能是种求救，他不允许自己视若无睹。  
“看来吴少是外国风格，一见面就喜欢拥抱呢。”金俊勉打趣。  
“叫我世勋。”  
吴世勋很少允许别人这么叫他，大家几乎都喊他吴少之类的，都暻秀从小到大对吴世勋没规矩习惯了，金钟大也是仗着自己握着吴世勋的命脉斗胆偶尔喊他吴世勋，但是吴世勋可以说是初次开口让别人喊他名字。  
金钟大和都暻秀互看了一眼，觉得这是个好的开始，默契的没告诉金俊勉，那天吴世勋出现首次对着他本人发病时的情景。  
“可以吗？那……世勋，你放开我可以吗，我有点喘不上气。”  
“不要。”  
吴世勋的鼻子在金俊勉的腺体附近来回磨蹭，反复确认那股气味，与自己梦中的感觉分毫不差，金俊勉就是他要的人。  
腺体渗出的信息素气味，其实对于Alpha和Omega而言，不需要真的用鼻子去闻，而大多数时候可能只是通过外露的皮肤接触到含带信息素的空气，皮下的血液就能把携带了信息素气味的资讯传输给脑中枢去辨别。当然，用鼻子直接去闻也是可以的，通常这种办法是Beta所使用，Alpha和Omega的体质并不需要真的使用到嗅觉去感受信息素的气味。而吴世勋用鼻子去闻金俊勉腺体的行为，纯属个人爱好。

都暻秀和金钟大感觉自己就是电灯泡，杵在门口相当尴尬，他们可能都白担心了，吴世勋可能失控，但是也可能被金俊勉安抚，不是吗？他们两个现在抱紧的模样，不知道的还以为刚经历什么生离死别的小情侣。  
“你们不累我倒是累了。”金钟大侧了身，率先进入病房。  
“辛苦你了。”都暻秀跟着进入，拍了拍金钟大的肩膀。  
也确实，为了确保吴世勋的会面安全，他动用了各种关系把这层楼几乎清空，检查了每个医院工作人员和患者的身体健康情况，甚至私下联系了都暻秀安排保镖在附近stand by，就为了防止吴世勋突然发病出现的暴力倾向，清除一切潜在的危险。而他们确实没算到，吴世勋倒也还真的被安抚了，意外的有些乖巧的感觉？  
但是那两个拥抱着的人，仿佛与世隔绝一样，一点反应都没有。  
他们俩也懒得去打扰这一对，坐下后，金钟大给都暻秀解释了一下金俊勉这几天的身体数值变化以及两人接触需要注意的细节。几乎把专业名词都解释的差不多了，金钟大感觉到不对劲，他们这拥抱未免太久了。抬头一看，不祥的预感从不会出错。

方才金俊勉和金钟大站在吴世勋的身后，他们起码能看到吴世勋怀里金俊勉的笑眼，确定他没事；而现在，他们进入病房后，在金俊勉身后，看到的是吴世勋如狼似虎的表情，金俊勉就是一只待在羔羊被勒在他怀里。  
吴世勋的眼神犹如一头饿狼，盯着怀里的小绵羊的腺体，肌肤摩擦的过于激烈，金俊勉腺体周围的毛细血管都破裂了，皮肤下渗出一点点红血丝；金俊勉的腺体被摩擦的肿胀起来，像一条毒蛇一样攀附在他的脖子后，他的双手已经没有轻拍吴世勋的后背，而是无力的垂下。吴世勋的手掌插在金俊勉的裤子里，金俊勉裤子的大腿内侧部分已经湿了一片，却一点也没有反抗的被吴世勋禁锢在怀里。吴世勋张嘴露出虎牙，去啃咬金俊勉的腺体。  
“糟糕！快把他们分开！”金钟大赶紧起身，跑过去试图把两人拉开。  
“吴世勋你醒醒！”都暻秀跟着上来，接触到金俊勉轻薄的病号服下烫的吓人的皮肤，马上就反应过来什么事。  
吴世勋死死的抱住金俊勉，仿佛他是自己新得的玩具，无论金钟大和都暻秀怎么捶打，他都不肯撒手。金俊勉在他怀里几乎失去意识，站着的姿势完全是由于吴世勋的臂力和手劲当支撑。随着其他三人拉扯的动作，金俊勉像秋日的落叶一样飘动。  
“放开他！吴世勋！清醒点！”  
“来人！警卫！快！把他们分开！”  
“吴世勋你臭流氓！你王八蛋！你天杀的！快放开他！”  
一阵动乱过后，吴世勋最后还是被愤怒的金钟大用警棍狠狠敲了一记后脑勺，都暻秀抓着旁边推车上的玻璃器具，对着吴世勋的后脖子就是一拍。吴世勋被放了点血，总算慢慢恢复了冷静。看到金俊勉双眼无神的被高大的警卫抱回病床，吴世勋心里的火气不打一处来。  
“你们不许碰他！”  
吴世勋刚要追过去，金钟大在病房里把信息素隔离装置和病房门从里锁起。幸亏他们当时选择了顶级病房，所有配置都是顶级的，他们是不心疼吴世勋的钱，反正用不完。病房里的装置可以抵抗高强度的撞击，吴世勋的攻击性暂时没什么作用。金钟大把信息素隔离一打开，吴世勋突然闻不到那股蜜桃味，疯也似的敲打着病房的门。刚刚临时标记了Omega的Alpha突然失去配偶，是不可能存在理智这种东西。  
“把他还给我！还给我！”  
“他不是你的！吴世勋！冷静点！”  
都暻秀记得金钟大叮嘱，吴世勋其实也不那么适合被注射镇定剂，所以自己给了他几下重击，让他从疼痛中缓解过来，是最粗鲁但是对于现在的吴世勋最健康的办法了。  
吴世勋一点点回过神，从暴怒的状态中冷却，痛苦的靠着病房的门滑落在地上，头痛欲裂。  
“你知道自己做了什么吗？”  
“我……记不清……”吴世勋每次犯病后，对自己犯病时的作为都没有什么记忆，有时候甚至要通过查看监视器帮助，所以吴世勋的别墅和其他住所总是有各种监控设备。  
“说你是王八蛋，你还真的是……你刚才第二次，差点，又要弄死金俊勉。”  
“你说我？”  
吴世勋觉得不可能，他是很想要拥有那股信息素，但是他怎么会毁掉金俊勉？  
都暻秀也快被气疯，深呼吸了几口，让自己憋住杀了吴世勋这个崽子的冲动。  
“你刚才强迫金俊勉发情，你知道么？”  
“他发情了？”  
“对，你临时标记他了。”都暻秀冷着语调，“你刚才抱他的时候，咬破了他的腺体，你的手指，应该已经插到他后面去了。你在强迫金俊勉发情，用你那没有人性的Alpha信息素，强行让他发情，你……你可真是王八蛋！”  
吴世勋的手指上还有少许粘稠的液状物，他一点点想起来，自己确实想咬破些什么，让蜜桃味更浓烈些，然后下意识的释放了自己的信息素；刚才手指被一个温热潮湿的物体包裹着，难道就是金俊勉的……？看着病房正在被抢救的金俊勉，腺液混合着血液染湿了一片纯白的床单，吴世勋哑口无言。  
“你这是强奸！你知道么？”  
都暻秀此刻真想把吴世勋的脑子撬开看看，里面的道德人性还剩下多少了。  
金钟大这时推开门出来。  
“情况不乐观。”  
“他怎么了？”吴世勋想进去看看，被金钟大和警卫挡在了门外。  
“你先跟我去处理伤口，别再释放信息素惹麻烦了。”  
吴世勋看了一眼病房里平静而虚弱的金俊勉，表情复杂的还是跟着金钟大离开了。

“如你所见，金俊勉是发情了，这下你满意了？”  
金钟大给吴世勋消毒了脖子上被玻璃瓶划伤的伤口，都暻秀下手也是狠，自己的老板兼发小，一棒子下去不够，居然还拿玻璃砸。不过也幸亏都暻秀的反应够快，要不然吴世勋这下嘴里啃的可能是人肉了。  
“不能打麻醉针再清理吗？”吴世勋觉得玻璃渣清理的时候疼痛难忍。  
“少废话。”都暻秀似乎还没揍够。  
“金俊勉被强制发情了，金俊勉的体液，我们也提取了。虽然可以做匹配测试了，但是接下来几天，他不会好过。”  
金钟大叹了口气，医生的职业道德要求他必须要冷静的把情况说明白。  
“金俊勉的腺体已经被你的信息素感染了，虽然还没完全咬破，但是临时标记也可能对他造成致命的影响。接下来，无论如何，金俊勉需要你的时候，你必须最快速度的赶来这里，这是你的责任。”  
“什么意思？”  
吴世勋还没标记过Omega，仅凭小时候那些生理课程的知识不足够应对金钟大的话。  
金钟大只能解释一次。金俊勉由于是被吴世勋的信息素导致强制发情，那么，金俊勉发情期间会有类似于吴世勋寻偶症的行为，只是不会那么暴力。金俊勉会需要吴世勋信息素的存在，轻则只需要陪伴，重则需要提取吴世勋的信息素注入金俊勉的腺体。虽然发情时最好的解决办法是两个匹配的Alpha和Omega翻云覆雨的共度几天，但是金俊勉和吴世勋现在的情况都很特殊，不适合标记行为。  
“简答来说，金俊勉的发情热过于厉害的话，你要么来医院陪他，要么给我们抽取你的信息素或者体液。因为是你招惹他了。”  
“那你怎么不让我们做爱？”  
吴世勋听懂了，但是他觉得做爱直接的办法，既能满足金俊勉又能满足自己。

金钟大宁愿相信自己现在耳朵出问题，也不想听到吴世勋居然还满脑子标记金俊勉的想法。  
“你怎么能这么自私的还只想着你自己？就俊勉现在的状况，做爱？你开玩笑么？他连床都下不了，举起勺子吃饭都困难，你居然还想完整标记他？吴世勋，我以为你还是有点人性的。”  
“那他招惹我的时候就没想过后果吗？”吴世勋清醒的时候，对金俊勉有着一定的敌意。  
“你别觉得你很委屈。吴世勋，我告诉你，金俊勉就没招惹过你。你梦里那个什么可人儿，也许根本就不是他，就算恰好对上了，金俊勉完全有理由拒绝接触你。他现在甚至可以去起诉你强行诱导他发情，但是他一直都选择谅解你。作为一个跟你本可以什么关系都没有的人，金俊勉谅解你，同意最大程度的缓解你的病情。你呢？就这么想标记他，为了满足你肮脏的私欲……”  
都暻秀很少这么长篇大论的说话，但是此刻能为金俊勉辩解的，也就只有他和金钟大。出于对人权的保护也好，对朋友的保护也好，他明白吴世勋如果单方面的只想着索取，对金俊勉和吴世勋可能都会造成不可逆的恶果。  
“吴世勋，我提醒你，也是警告你。金俊勉，不管是我们为了保护他，或者法律为了保护他，都可以有无数种办法禁止你们再碰面，让你就这么被寻偶症折腾到死。现在是金俊勉选择帮助你，不让你低三下四去求他安抚你，你还真把自己当神了吗？”

金钟大说过，即使他们匹配率再高，金俊勉是完全可以选择另一个伴侣，无视吴世勋的病症。但是吴世勋不可以，他只能靠金俊勉活着，要不然他可能随时毙命。是那种被人扼住喉咙的窒息感让吴世勋对金俊勉产生了敌意，但是金俊勉没有高高在上的要挟自己，甚至主动接受自己的靠近，吴世勋的敌意纯属自己幻想出来的。  
吴世勋曾经以为自己的优越能主宰大多数事物，现在却败给了一个Omega。他只是需要时间承认，他要屈服，向金俊勉和自己妥协。

  * FLASH 5

吴世勋与都暻秀、金钟大，似乎冷战一般的度过了几天。他尝试着把自己的寻偶症压下来，不去麻烦别人，但是当他满手伤痕的在别墅醒来，他才发现他对自己的病情毫无办法，也许金俊勉此刻也是这样。寻偶症并不好过，每当吴世勋醒来，他几乎身边都有金俊勉的生活痕迹。有时是在自己的别墅里，金俊勉躺过的床上；有时候是在金俊勉的家门口；有时候是在金俊勉常去的餐厅……这几天吴世勋调查过金俊勉，对他的生活轨迹很了解。  
结论是，他需要金俊勉远超于自己的想象。也许是因为寻偶症开的头，但他不是个禽兽，不能以强迫一个人的意愿为结尾。吴世勋在商业手腕上可以不留情面，但是对着金俊勉接受了他的拥抱这件事，却一直耿耿于怀。那天刚抱着金俊勉的心情，是愉悦的，他也喜欢金俊勉的笑容，喜欢他发丝透出来的沐浴香气，觉得他不属于医院这个地方。金俊勉回抱他的时候，他也是清醒的，寻偶症发作后，除了那些想方设法陷害他的Omega，没有这么单纯的拥抱，只为了安抚他的信息素，把自己的弱点都暴露给他。至于后来，闻到过多的信息素让自己失控，他觉得应该给金俊勉道歉，确实是自己去招惹金俊勉的，而不是金俊勉先行进入他的梦里。所以他主动给都暻秀打了电话，希望能远远地看一眼金俊勉，他保证如果再犯病，都暻秀就算把他砸死在医院也可以。

三人来到金俊勉的病房门口，红色警戒标志着禁止探视。金俊勉在床上靠着点滴过日子。金钟大说，金俊勉要再醒不过来，就跟植物人没两样了。所以他即使现在也很想给吴世勋一刀，但是他同意，让吴世勋用自己的信息素，让金俊勉有个突破口。尽管作为医生，他不愿意冒这个险，但是金钟大对这种案例束手无策，他总不能看着金俊勉在病床上一点点死去。  
“你保证你不乱来。”  
“我保证。”  
“如果你乱来，我马上报警，管你什么大少爷，马上给我进监狱去。”  
“随便。快让我见他。”  
吴世勋破天荒的同意先注射抑制剂，减淡自己信息素的浓度，再去见金俊勉。金钟大再三警告，这是最后一次信任，吴世勋如果还要威胁到金俊勉，他将会停止所有对寻偶症的研究，让吴世勋痛苦的死去。  
吴世勋相信金钟大狠得下心，都暻秀也一模一样的警告过他。在他让都暻秀寻找各种不同信息素的Omega的时候，都暻秀说，如果他搞出人命或丑闻，都暻秀不仅不帮他兜着，还要捅破他在公众面前精英男的形象，把他人渣的行为全抖出来——尽管吴世勋觉得，自己付了钱，抱着睡一晚不是什么人渣行为。

吴世勋控制好自己的情绪，做了一些体检，金钟大确认吴世勋的信息素降到一个温和的浓度，才把隔离装置关闭，让吴世勋进了病房。  
“希望他们会没事。”  
金钟大和都暻秀在病房外看着，暗自祈祷。  
这是吴世勋注射抑制剂的条件之一，让他和金俊勉有个独处的机会。金钟大说这几天金俊勉都依靠注射营养剂维持，身体非常虚弱，加上处于发情期，很多药物不能使用，所以如果吴世勋不注射抑制剂，根本不能靠近金俊勉，吴世勋的信息素会勾起金俊勉的发情，这是他现在抵抗不了的，所以一定要小心再小心。  
吴世勋进入房间，再次被蜜桃味欢迎的感觉，让他放松下来，但是他也知道自己绝对不能释放信息素去拥抱金俊勉的信息素，他极力压住自己体内的躁动。  
意外的，吴世勋脱了鞋子和外套，蹑手蹑脚的躺在金俊勉的身边。都暻秀和金钟大几乎要冲进病房把他们分开，但是发现吴世勋并没有伤害金俊勉的意思，或许可以尝试一下让他们的信息素自然融合，至少现在吴世勋的信息素不具有侵略性，金俊勉在发情期的信息素浓度是占上风的。

吴世勋也不懂自己是累了，还是示好，他把金俊勉的身体小心翼翼的转过来面对自己。几次见面都在不愉快的情况下结束，吴世勋这才能安安静静的看着金俊勉的轮廓。  
吴世勋的手轻轻的搭在金俊勉的腰上，感觉他比前几日拥抱时的身形又瘦弱了几分，本就宽松的病号服在他身上的感觉，更像是偷穿了大人衣服的小孩；金俊勉的呼吸很均匀，胸口缓慢的一起一伏，锁骨和喉结都不那么出众，倒不是因为他是Omega的关系，而是金俊勉本身就透露出一种与世无争的温柔；吴世勋觉得自己抱着的像是个会呼吸的棉花糖，因为金俊勉的皮肤很白，脸上的苹果肌在医院的灯光下像被精心打磨过一样，皮肤吹弹可破的细嫩；金俊勉的五官长得都很秀气，挑不出一点毛病的安生在金俊勉的脸上，只是因为几日未进食，嘴唇有些不健康的惨白，让金俊勉浑身透着一种病态美。  
吴世勋这才反应过来，金钟大和都暻秀每天嘟嘟囔囔的夸金俊勉是天使，的确不为过。金俊勉各方面确实没什么好挑剔的，居然摊上了自己这么个性格孤僻的Alpha三番两次的伤害他，换做是自己肯定会跟对方拼命的。等等，吴世勋觉得自己居然学会了换位思考，太奇怪了，他可是很少设身处地为别人考虑。

“你不觉得吴世勋有点喜欢金俊勉吗？”  
“我觉得不止一点。”  
“是信息素的缘故吗？”  
“不清楚，但是看起来事情向好的方面发展，不是吗？”  
金钟大看了看病房内检测仪反馈出来的数值，两个人的信息素浓度都比较正常。金俊勉还在发情期，照理来说应该会有偏高的数值，但是可能是吴世勋的到来，安抚了刚被临时标记的Omega。金俊勉的信息素被很好的与吴世勋的交融，两个人的信息素取得了平衡。吴世勋没有显露出寻偶症可能突发的攻击性信息素，金俊勉也没有被强制发情的痕迹。一切都很平静，似乎只是个普通的Alpha和普通的Omega，心甘情愿的被对方的信息素占有。

“是……世勋吗？”  
金俊勉迷迷糊糊的说了一句。他并不是第一次发情，所以他清楚，自己体内的不安被压制下来，要么就是自己已经度过了发情期，要么就是Alpha来了。而此刻，他感觉到自己腰际有重量，他下意识的喊出了世勋的名字。  
“是我。”  
“你……还好吗？”  
“现在是担心我的时候吗？”  
“你看起来还不错。我有点糟……”  
“看出来了。”  
“你来了我是不是就……不用再打针了。”  
金俊勉脑子昏昏沉沉的，抬起手摸了摸吴世勋的鼻梁，语气软软的像在撒娇。  
都暻秀和金钟大在门外都倒吸了口气，吴世勋可不会轻易让别人碰自己的脸，但是他居然让金俊勉碰了，他们不过才见面几次。  
“嗯，不用了。”  
吴世勋看到金俊勉手背上还留着针头，是医院为了方便给长期需要注射点滴的病人所留下的。他的精力几乎都用在压抑自己的信息素，但是吴世勋脑子里就一个想法，出去的第一件事，就是让金钟大把这针头给取了，不能让他的Omega这么受苦。  
“那你能多陪我一会吗？我现在感觉好些了，有你在就好些了。”  
吴世勋的温柔简直像换了个人，把金俊勉圈在怀中，随便金俊勉睡着怎么调整姿势，就这么抱着他过了一下午，直到天黑。  
金钟大和都暻秀惊讶之余，安全起见，还是潜入病房拍了拍吴世勋，告诉他快到探病时间结束了，该离开了。  
“给我破例，我今晚要留在这里。”  
“回家去，少在医院腻歪，这里不是给你谈恋爱的地方。”  
“我没有谈恋爱。”  
“总之你现在跟我回家。”  
“我的Omega需要我。”  
金俊勉似乎要被吵醒，皱了皱眉，往吴世勋身上凑。吴世勋扭头瞪了一眼都暻秀，警告他。  
“看着我干嘛，快撒手，走了。”  
都暻秀平时也不怎么怕吴世勋，何况现在他的信息素处于低值，跟他一个Beta没什么差别。  
“再不走我就给你打镇定剂，找人把你抬出去。”  
金钟大加入送客行列，他发现吴世勋很不喜欢镇定剂，吴世勋特别不喜欢那些让他无能为力的东西。因此金钟大亮了亮手里的镇定剂，仿佛抓到吴世勋痛脚。  
“小声点，你们吵到他了。”  
吴世勋这才恋恋不舍的起床，亲了亲金俊勉的额头，把被子给金俊勉捂好。  
“没想到你是妻管严。”  
都暻秀和金钟大轮番轰炸吴世勋。他们观察了一下午得出结论，吴世勋的信息素浓度稍微低一些还是很可爱的，特别是粘着金俊勉的样子，让吴世勋的竞争对手看到，估计大门牙都给笑掉。  
吴世勋的收敛不是意外。Alpha在遇到自己标记过的Omega时，确实会得到极大程度的安全感，而金俊勉又刚好在信息素偏浓的发情期，安抚作用自然是更明显。对于吴世勋来说，因为寻偶症，他好几年没睡的这么安稳，怀里还有自己梦寐以求的小蜜桃，似乎生命都圆满了，就算当年操盘的高明手段被人称为传奇，都没有今天下午这一踏实的午觉来的舒心。  
“不是说没有谈恋爱么，怎么就你的Omega了。”  
“等我信息素恢复了，第一个就把你丢下油锅。”  
“我皮厚，炸不透的。”  
都暻秀也不是第一次受到吴世勋这种威胁。但是绝对是第一次，从后视镜看到吴世勋望着车窗外向后飞去的灯光，露出温和的笑容。或许寻偶症不是瓶颈，而是吴世勋改变人生态度的机遇。

  * FLASH 6

“明天再空出半天时间，我要去医院。”吴世勋下车前要求都暻秀。  
“办不到，你明天有很重要的会议。”  
“两个小时也可以。”  
“抱了一个下午还不够么？”  
“不够。”  
吴世勋离开医院后又恢复了原先的样子，一脸不容商量的样子。  
金俊勉的信息素是很有效，让吴世勋安睡之余，脾气也和顺了些，身心上暂时得到了休憩，别提有多舒爽。至于对金俊勉展现温柔这件事，吴世勋本人是没意识到有什么不妥，就是一般的怀柔手段。吴世勋也不是吃素的，他知道对金俊勉展现体贴的一面，才能获得都暻秀和金钟大的信任，让他靠近金俊勉，获得他想要的信息素，这场戏，吴世勋还要继续演。  
都暻秀、金钟大和金俊勉，都不知道，吴世勋的温柔只是角色扮演。

“世勋……我饿……大萝卜……要吃……”  
金俊勉赤裸着身体骑在吴世勋的腰部，大腿内侧满布淫靡的痕迹，双眼透露出的渴望一点点的清晰起来。金俊勉手掌撑着吴世勋的腹肌，抬起屁股又坐下的反腐动作中，吴世勋能感觉到自己的下体迅速膨胀变硬，被金俊勉体内的紧致包含的刚刚好。金俊勉努力的想满足自己，却累的直不起腰，撒娇着让吴世勋动动他。  
“世勋嘛，小兔子饿了……嗯……”  
金俊勉的身体像没有骨头一样，扭动着腰肢把吴世勋的壮硕含入又吐出，迷人又腹黑的模样让吴世勋爱不释手。  
“我终于插进来了么……宝贝，我的兔宝贝……你里面真紧啊。”  
吴世勋第一次这么清楚的看到那张脸，被情欲控制的样子又好看了几分。交合处散发着蜜桃调酒的气味，两个人的信息素在争取平衡。  
“是我，你的兔宝贝。里面还很湿呢……你要不要再插深一点嘛……”  
金俊勉抬腰，让吴世勋的硕大“啵”的一身滑出后穴，自己用手分开还未能合起的穴口外沿，粉嫩的内壁上沾满了蜜桃味的汁水，汇聚起来顺着肌肉的纹理滴在吴世勋的小腹上。  
“你真是该死的可爱。”  
吴世勋坐了起来，反客为主的把金俊勉压在身下，扶着自己潮热的巨物就要进入那紧致之中。  
“世勋……救我……”  
“世勋……”  
“救我……世勋……”

吴世勋再一次从梦中惊醒，身下的小蜜桃突然像被抽干了血液一样，面色从潮红逐渐过渡到惨白，最后面如死灰的失去呼吸。吴世勋满头大汗的睁开了眼。  
吴世勋以为自己能看清梦里那人的脸，就能渐渐康复起来。他以为自己刻意不在意那张脸，只要能治愈他的寻偶症，是谁都无所谓，但是为什么金俊勉这么绝望的喊他的名字求救，他动了恻隐之心。  
床头的手机突然索命一般急促的响起。是金钟大打来的。  
“什么事。”  
“马上到医院来！最快的速度！马上！”  
“你不说清楚什么事，我大半夜为什么要去。”  
“金俊勉，需要你救命！他死了你也完了！快来！”  
金钟大的声音不像在开玩笑，他身后急救的声音也很刺耳。金俊勉到底什么事？什么叫他死了自己也完了？吴世勋还是驱车赶往了医院。

“金俊勉发情了。”  
“我知道。所以你让我过来干什么？”  
“我们根本没法给他用药。如你所见。”  
金钟大在医院楼下让吴世勋套上了防护服，才把他带上楼。金俊勉病房所在的楼层，本来空空如也的高级病房此时都住了人，简单来说，是每个病房都隔离了人。  
金钟大解释，金俊勉的信息素浓度突然急剧升高，把整层楼的Alpha全点燃了，赶来的医院警卫也好，Alpha医生也好，几乎无一幸免，都想要标记金俊勉。医院里的Beta和Omega医护人员几乎都出动了，把这层楼隔离了起来，好不容易把被金俊勉信息素勾引发情的Alpha都隔离起来，暂时控制住了局面。但是身为主治的金钟大都不敢轻易给金俊勉用药，连医院里信息素最温和的Omega护士都没法靠近金俊勉。  
“只有你能让金俊勉收起信息素。你比药有用！”  
“你们不是还说我对他来说很危险吗？”  
“你能救的了金俊勉，我掌嘴给你看都行！”  
“你说的。”  
一路过来金俊勉病房的走廊，满地的玻璃碎渣和医疗用具，根本不像是医院，仿佛是什么劫后余生的场景。  
“吴世勋，我再跟你确认一次。你知道步骤的吗？”  
“我没那么笨。”  
“记住，不要脱防护服，你，千万千万不能把金俊勉标记了！”  
“拜你所赐，我现在跟阳痿没什么区别。”  
吴世勋体内的抑制剂虽然散了些，但是现在他的性欲并不高涨，虽然不清楚为什么还是春梦缠身，但是他真真切切的看到也听到金俊勉求救，事实上金俊勉现在也非常需要他。  
金钟大所说的步骤，是唯一可能，最简单也最直接摁住金俊勉的办法。他让吴世勋带着一管便携式抑制剂进去，想办法给金俊勉喂下去。金钟大和其他医护人员之所以没有自己动手，要么是被金俊勉的信息素勾引发情，要么就被金俊勉激烈的抵抗过，吃了又吐。而且由于整层楼处于隔离状态，不适宜再从别处调遣别的医护人员前来。本来高级病房区就没多少医护人员，能剩下一两个保持清醒的Beta已经很不错了。金钟大灵机一动，他们应该顺着Omega的天性，让刚标记过金俊勉的Alpha吴世勋过来，或许有用。  
本来以为两个人的信息素稍微融合一些，金俊勉的发情热能赶紧消退。金俊勉这几天的发情并没有什么特别的动作，甚至信息素的求爱气味都不怎么浓烈，金钟大想或许是金俊勉不定期频繁的注射抑制剂的缘故，导致信息素容易紊乱。不过这也是好事，起码他跟吴世勋碰面的时候，不会轻易挑起吴世勋的欲望。金钟大还是给吴世勋注射了抑制剂，却忽略了需要压制金俊勉的信息素。  
Omega在发情期间体温会异常升高，Alpha能像退烧药一样让他们冷静下来。虽然有很多未被标记或没有固定伴侣的Omega会选择自己解决，但是和Alpha共度发情期是最安全有效的选择。Omega发情的时候，第一步就是向自己周围的Alpha发出求爱信号，当与之匹配的Alpha出现，两者通常会通过激烈的标记行为互相确认存在。

“吴世勋，你不能趁人之危啊，我麻醉针都准备好了，你跟金俊勉谁有个三长两短的，我就……”  
“你废话这么多，就不怕金俊勉发情热已经死在里面了？”  
“那你快进去！记得，千万不要有什么标记行为！把他的信息素压制下来就行了。”  
“你很啰嗦。”  
在金俊勉病房前，两人再三确认。病房的警告铃响个不停，因为病房内信息素浓度超标。  
突然，一双手激烈的拍打病房门板。  
“什么东西？”  
“是金俊勉。”  
“他在里面拍门？”  
“嗯。看来他已经快到极点了。”  
金钟大用工作卡刷开了病房门，等吴世勋走进去后赶紧再次锁上，以免过多信息素外露，他就只能在外面干等着，透过玻璃门朝里面观察。

吴世勋看着脸色发白的金俊勉瘫坐在门边，手指上都是划伤的痕迹，就像自己寻偶病发作时的样子。  
“不要！不要！你走开！你走开！”  
“是我，俊勉，我是吴世勋。”  
金俊勉激烈的挣扎，捶打着吴世勋的胸膛，听到吴世勋这个名字的时候停顿了一下。  
“你不是世勋，你不是……”  
“我是世勋，你被我标记过的，你能认出我的信息素。”  
吴世勋把防护服脱掉，尽情的释放自己的信息素。  
金钟大在外面气的骂人，叫吴世勋别脱防护服他怎么不听话！  
金俊勉闻到朗姆酒的气味，眨了眨眼，眼神里慢慢像能掐出水一般的柔软。  
吴世勋知道自己的信息素起作用了，心里有点欢喜，金俊勉在这么多人里只认出了自己，对他卸下了防备。  
金俊勉的手指上横横竖竖的新伤，虽然伤口都不深，但是血液里偷出来的信息素让吴世勋有些着迷，他把金俊勉的双手拢在一起，亲了亲他的指尖。仿佛在说，金俊勉，不可以再受伤了。  
“乖，起来，地上冷。”  
金俊勉搂着吴世勋的脖子，贪婪的吸取他身上的朗姆酒气味，让自己一点点稳定下来。吴世勋顺势把金俊勉横抱了起来，他不自觉的就这么做，金俊勉现在像个玻璃玩偶，需要极尽呵护。金俊勉的信息素气味也能让吴世勋心甘情愿的收起锋芒。  
“我是不是闯祸了？”  
“没有。”  
“我……对不起，我不知道自己发情会这样……”  
金俊勉需要的果然不是抑制剂，只是吴世勋，就够了。  
吴世勋把他轻轻放在床上，想把手抽走，金俊勉倒是反应利索的抓着吴世勋的手腕，摇了摇头，害怕吴世勋丢下他，可怜的像只被遗弃的小兔子。  
“我不会走的，在这里陪你。”  
吴世勋意想不到温柔的揉了揉金俊勉的头顶。把防护服脱掉，再把外套和休闲服脱掉。当吴世勋脱得只剩下一条内裤，金钟大在门外张大嘴合不起来，赶紧联系都暻秀，他们老板可能疯了。  
防护服把吴世勋的身上憋了一层薄汗，汗液也是体液的一种，把衣服脱掉可以让金俊勉更容易的辨认出他的信息素，才能让他靠近。吴世勋也只是赌了一把，Omega是不会伤害标记自己的Alpha。  
金钟大给的抑制剂掉在床上，金俊勉好奇的拿起来看了看。吴世勋接过来，往地面一砸，小小的玻璃瓶和里面的液体全都报废在地上。  
“我们不需要这个，你需要的是我，我也需要你。”  
吴世勋的嘴唇印在金俊勉的额头，压低声音让金俊勉放心的躺下。接着，吴世勋从金俊勉身后环抱着他，两个人缩在病床上。  
金俊勉蜷缩身体睡觉的习惯，加上刚标记过自己的Alpha就在身边，金俊勉以超乎预计的速度缓下了信息素浓度。吴世勋虽然有些晃神，金俊勉身上蜜桃味的信息素让自己毒瘾发作般。他知道金俊勉只要好好被安抚下来，他可以不用压抑自己的信息素，也可以不给金俊勉使用抑制剂，让他的信息素安抚自己的寻偶症，一举多得。吴世勋无比的需要金俊勉的信息素，这点没人比他自己更清楚。  
金俊勉想转过身看着吴世勋，吴世勋笑了笑把他身体转回去，让自己在背后环抱着金俊勉，这样的姿势让两个人都能感觉到极高的安全感。  
“我想看看你……”  
“你能感受到我的，乖。”  
吴世勋埋头在金俊勉颈后，像大型犬只一样用舌头舔舐自己喜欢的部分——金俊勉的腺体。吴世勋就像个瘾君子，来回用唾液湿润着金俊勉肿胀的腺体，两个人的信息素得到了交合。比起上次吴世勋强行咬破腺体的行为，这次的动作轻柔的不像话，金俊勉就像他的珍宝一样被抱在怀里。吴世勋用嘴唇吸住金俊勉腺体上刚痊愈的肌肤，舌头在口腔里爱抚着激烈跳动的腺体，腺体慢慢听话的收缩回正常的样子。  
“俊勉，好好照顾自己。你不能有事。”  
“发情太难受了，我……”  
“以后发情都有我照顾你，别怕。”  
“你都会来吗？”  
“当然。”  
金俊勉听到的甜言蜜语，安心的闭上了眼睛。  
“我不想住在医院了。”  
“我带你回家，给你最好的。”  
金俊勉没应声，缩在吴世勋的庇佑下渐渐跌入梦乡。吴世勋双手向前，与金俊勉的手指交扣着，轻声告诉怀里的人，金俊勉是他的。

  * FLASH 7

承诺可以作为狡诈的手段——在吴世勋眼里是这样的存在，但是他现在是认真的要履行承诺，不为了欺骗到一点好处，就为了让金俊勉和自己能安心。  
“出院，现在。”  
“出院？谁允许的？”  
“我。”  
“我作为主治医生都没允许，你允许个屁。”  
金钟大发现吴世勋寻偶症好了些，但是脑子其他地方坏了。  
“我现在就要带他走。出院手续你们看着办。”  
“喂！吴世勋！讲点道理！”  
“我就是这里的道理。”  
“目中无人也要有点分寸啊……”  
“要我把这个医院买下来，给你看看我怎么讲道理的吗？”  
“你们有钱人都这么玩的吗？”  
“不是，就我敢这样。”  
金钟大被吴世勋的阔气怼的哑口无言，反正今天横竖拦不住吴世勋了。  
“秀啊，你们老板把人带走了，你好歹劝劝。”  
“我知道，让医务室把账单发我，我忙。”  
金钟大要摔手机了，这一个两个今天是要气死他。  
金俊勉睡的很深，吴世勋没有叫醒他，连人带被子的一起抱回了自己别墅。以至于后来都暻秀发现账单里有一项“住院部床上用品”的收费款项时，觉得非常好奇。

“醒了？身体感觉怎样？”吴世勋端着咖啡回到房间，身上穿着舒适的针织衫。  
“嗯……还好……我是怎么会在这里？”金俊勉揉揉眼睛，他记得自己被吴世勋拥入怀里睡觉的感觉，脸上烫烫的，却不是发情热。  
发情几天，他一直昏昏沉沉的，都只能记得金钟大进来安慰他，给他补充营养剂和换药的画面，但是吴世勋一来，整个场景都生动了。  
金俊勉看到床头还放着吴世勋要看的文件，看来吴世勋已经醒了很久，缺没有离开自己的身边，多亏了他的信息素，自己才能好好的休息。  
“我答应你，会给你最好的。我想这栋别墅，应该还不错。”  
“你要把这栋别墅……给我？”  
吴世勋差点呛了一口咖啡。  
“你想要的话也不是不行。”很快恢复镇定。  
“没有没有……不能白拿这么贵的东西。”  
“你不会白拿的。”  
“你真的要给我？”  
“并没有……”  
“那就好那就好，受赠要不要交税我还不知道呢……”  
吴世勋没想过自己讲话能被一个Omega带偏。  
“我想说的是，发情期你可以安心在这里生活。”  
“生活？”  
“嗯，这里的东西，简而言之，大多数都有我的信息素。毕竟这是我住的别墅。你住这里会很安全，至少你发情的时候需要我，我可以……做点什么？”  
吴世勋这样的商场人士，从来不说帮忙，这种没有盈利效益的词汇。  
“那我的东西……”  
“我会给你买新的。”  
“不用破费了，我回家收拾就行。”  
“不破费。但是同时，有几件事，你能为我做的。”  
“你说。”  
金俊勉盘腿坐在床上的样子，非常认真，却也有点幼稚的气息。  
“发情期间，我们都不使用抑制剂。有需要的话，对方必须随时回应。发情期间产生的一切费用，由我承担。最后，互不干涉私生活。能做到吗？”  
吴世勋一边说，递过来了一份自己手写附加签名的协议和一支笔。  
“协议签好名后，一式两份，我会让秘书拿去公证，具有法律效力，你可以放心。”  
“我不想签。”  
“什么？”  
“我能做到，但是我不想签这个。”  
金俊勉没有接过纸和笔，但是伸手表示可以和吴世勋握手。  
“签了这份协议，我看起来也太像你的秘密情人了吧。这么不尊重我的话，我不会帮助你的。如果你能平等的看待我，那我可以答应，但是协议我还是不会签。平等、尊重、信任，我觉得你能做到，我就会帮助你。”  
金俊勉对吴世勋的印象其实并不差，但是他能感觉的出来，吴世勋害怕被人算计，所以每一步都在算计别人。听都暻秀和金钟大的描述，吴世勋的心眼其实都来源于他从小被尔虞我诈的商业环境熏陶，并没有真的让他成为一个冰冷的人，否则金钟大和都暻秀估计早就被吴世勋秘密的干掉了。吴世勋需要有人告诉他，Alpha和Omega并不是支配和被支配的关系。  
而吴世勋则太小看金俊勉了，他以为金俊勉挺好欺负的，给他点甜头，各取所需，差不多就行了。他这是在跟自己谈条件，而且可能还在威胁自己，如果他不听金俊勉的，可能就寻偶症发作，进入等死的阶段。  
“万一你仙人跳怎么办？”  
“我如果想害你，现在就可以去Omega协会，告诉他们我是被你强行标记的，医院可是有监控的。我想……金医生和暻秀，都会为我作证。”  
金钟大和都暻秀早就看不顺眼自己强迫金俊勉，吴世勋看来这次要栽了，都怪这该死的寻偶症。  
“那要附加一条，我的寻偶症发作的事，你不能告诉外人。”  
“可以。”  
金俊勉主动握住了吴世勋还在犹豫的手掌。  
“我现在还不太适合出门，有的生活用品能麻烦你帮我准备一下吗？”  
“嗯。”  
金俊勉在原先协议的纸张背后，把自己需要的生活用品一一写下。吴世勋没想到自己亲手拟的协议就这么被无视掉了。

吴世勋的手机叮咚叮咚的响个不停，金钟大各种各样的信息：叮嘱他一定要小心照顾发情的Omega；如果敢再强行标记或引起发情热，他会马上把吴世勋扒皮抽筋；还发来各种Omega发情时的注意事项……吴世勋把手机一关，耳根清净。  
“世勋，能麻烦你多准备点床单和换洗衣物吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“发情的时候，我可能会分泌很多……各种各样的体液？总之需要换洗衣物可能会很频繁。”  
“那不要穿衣服就好了。”  
“这样听上去我很吃亏。”  
吴世勋不是第一次耍这种小聪明，但是金俊勉都没被拐进去。  
两个人商量了一天，各种各样的生活习惯和要求，都尽量详细的告知对方了。见面几次就开始同居生活，琐事不是一般的多。

“快来。”  
吴世勋拍拍身边的空位置，自己已经洗漱完毕躺在床上了，就套了条舒适的家居裤。吴世勋有偶尔裸睡的习惯，但是金俊勉让他在自己发情期间避免全裸，吴世勋最后妥协可以穿着裤子，条件是金俊勉得跟自己一起睡。  
金俊勉其实一开始觉得两个男人，一个Alpha一个Omega同床共枕不太好，但是给金钟大打过电话，在不进行标记行为的情况下，这么做确认这么做有利于他们各自的身体情况。再者，自己也不是没试过跟吴世勋相拥入眠，想来也就那么回事，彼此都能提升睡眠质量，没什么坏处。但是吴世勋这么躺着邀请他到床上来，金俊勉还是有些害羞。  
如果米开朗基罗的雕塑化成人形，估计就是吴世勋这样的。宽肩窄臀的身材挑不出毛病，俊朗的面容似乎就不是人间该有的。被子只盖到了吴世勋腰际，看起来就跟全裸没什么区别，上身的肌肉线条也不知道是不是吴世勋故意吸气憋着的，但是整体挺符合金俊勉的取向。金俊勉觉得自己是跟神仙在一起睡觉，除了睡觉不敢想别的，但是这位神仙居然还非常需要自己的信息素。金俊勉内心暗暗觉得，这一波，他不亏，从善如流的躺在吴世勋身边。

先前金俊勉被吴世勋抱着都有些事发突然，现在两个人，没有发病，没有发情，意识都很清醒的要躺在一起，感觉有点怪怪的。  
吴世勋原先觉得，就是睡觉，他也不是第一次跟Omega睡觉，尽管之前的效果差强人意，但也是经验丰富的老手，天知道他现在是厚着脸皮假装镇定，让金俊勉快过来。  
金俊勉穿着自己的真丝睡衣，一阵套的深蓝色衬的金俊勉的皮肤白皙耐看，他仿佛天生就该被宠着。吴世勋的睡衣确实有点大，但是这套看起来价格不菲，金俊勉都没敢把过长的袖子和裤腿往上卷。睡衣袖口把手掌的一半遮住，露出还未痊愈的指尖；裤管在脚踝处堆叠起来，倒不显得拖拉，而是一种慵懒的感觉。  
吴世勋才发现自己的身形跟金俊勉确实有差距，之前抱着的时候只是觉得他偏瘦，现在是整个人像缩水了一样被塞在自己的睡衣里，松松垮垮的也这么好看。他果然不适合被医院的病号服套着，应该适合各种各样舒适的衣料。这么想着，吴世勋居然对金俊勉的衣柜燃起小小的兴趣。金俊勉怎么能这么适合自己的衣服呢——吴世勋并不是想省钱，他是觉得给金俊勉穿自己的衣服也挺好。

金俊勉拉好被子，躺在吴世勋的身边，躺着的姿势正直的像个在军训的小学生。  
“这么怕我吗？”  
“因为你有前科。”  
“信任呢？”  
金俊勉想了想，转了个身，缩在被子里的手伸过去，环住吴世勋的腰，头也枕在吴世勋的手臂上，整个人淹没在吴世勋的怀抱中。  
“我今天很需要睡个好觉，所以……”  
“我也是。”  
两个人早就商量好，适当的释放些信息素，起码保证对方能安然入睡。其实他们可以不用贴的这么紧，金钟大是说这么做有利，但是没说非要这么做。金钟大还是留了一手，他们两个能和谐相处，第一个省心的就是主治医生他本人了。以致于，这两个人蠢蠢的商量着，以后尽量抱着睡觉。  
“金医生说我的发情期结束还有几天，你的信息素……不可以太浓了。”  
“明白。”  
“晚安，世勋。”  
“嗯。”  
第一次有人这么轻柔的跟吴世勋说晚安，此后大概经常会有，这种想法在吴世勋的心里种下种子，悄悄发芽。

  * FLASH 8

吴世勋由于睡的太舒服，醒来的时候怀里的人已经溜了。餐桌上准备好了早餐，虽然简单但是诚意满满，碟子下压了张字条。  
“这几天承蒙照顾，早餐记得吃。”旁边加了个小太阳的图案。

“走了？！都暻秀！你能信吗！？他居然睡醒就走了！”  
吴世勋在办公室里踱步，一脸不耐烦。都暻秀还是一脸正经的处理手上的文件，偶尔回几句。  
“睡醒了不走，还跟你温存吗？”  
“也不是温存……起码该……他怎么能！金俊勉他怎么能睡了我就走了？”  
“谁睡了谁？”  
“金俊勉，跟我睡了一星期，说走就走了？”  
“那不好么？”  
好还是不好呢？吴世勋也不知道。

这几天金俊勉跟自己也不只是晚上一起睡觉这么简单。有时候半夜哼哼几句，在吴世勋怀里有发情的倾向，或者吴世勋的动作突然收紧弄醒了他，两个人都默契的释放信息素安抚对方。  
因为发情期的缘故，金俊勉乖乖的呆在别墅里，金钟大每天都会来给金俊勉做简单的检查，确定他身体健康，还不忘了警告吴世勋不能随意标记金俊勉。两个人能相安无事的度过几天，金钟大可没少费劲。  
金俊勉不像看起来那般安静的性格，很能给自己找事情，在别墅里的几天并没有很无聊。吴世勋的别墅像一座未经开发的城堡，里面好玩的东西很多。金俊勉要到吴世勋的手机号码，时不时就给他发信息，都是些零碎的小事，没有什么发情的紧急呼救。吴世勋也不知道自己为什么就给了他私人电话号码，而不是让他联系都暻秀或者人。  
“你家的烤箱我可以用吗？”  
“下班可以帮我买这些东西吗，我想试试做蛋糕。”  
“曲奇饼我放桌子上了，你尝尝，我先睡了。”  
“我拿了你书柜里的书看哦。”  
“我不小心按了电视的收费频道……”  
“电脑可以借我用一用吗？”  
“换洗内裤记得帮我带回来哦，暻秀说他放你车上了。”  
……  
金俊勉每天都能把这种细碎的小事情，像小学生写日记一样发信息给吴世勋。吴世勋每一条都会看，虽然回复通常都很简单。  
他发现金俊勉看书的速度挺快，自己书柜里的书需要更新了；金俊勉可能还有当甜点师的梦想，经常用别墅里的烤箱做甜点，虽然失败的时候居多；他的字体圆圆的，跟自己瘦长的字体不太一样；金俊勉也喜欢看电影，好几次等他凌晨下班的时候，金俊勉可能是看感人的电影哭累了，躺在沙发上就睡着了……金俊勉的趣味、取向，虽然跟自己不太相似，但是他对一切未知的事物都抱有美好期待和勇于尝试的样子，让吴世勋很欣赏。  
金钟大帮着吴世勋撒了个谎，一直没跟金俊勉说，他的发情期其实刚到别墅的那一两天就结束了。金钟大觉得吴世勋是下不来台，不知道怎么跟金俊勉相处，所以答应了吴世勋，跟金俊勉说他首次被强迫发情，最好还是在Alpha身边多呆一阵比较保险。金俊勉和吴世勋逗有了借口留在对方身边，金俊勉厚着脸皮吃喝用都在吴世勋名下，晚上乖乖的抱着他睡觉，以防他寻偶症发作。  
最佳匹配率的配偶就在身边，自然就不用寻找了。金钟大只给都暻秀看过，两人商量着要瞒住吴世勋，吴世勋不能单纯因为生理上的寻偶症而对金俊勉生拉硬拽，他需要情感上认同并接受金俊勉。都暻秀同意这个想法，吴世勋已经喜欢上金俊勉了，他自己未发现。  
都暻秀最近的任务，是搜刮一切金俊勉需要的东西，最好的、最贵的、吴世勋希望金俊勉能拥有的，他都要买回来，过得活像个家庭主妇，根本不像企业高管的私人秘书。吴世勋让他准备这些的时候，他就感觉到，吴世勋对金俊勉的上心，已经超过了一个病人对特效药的关心。有人能压住吴世勋，都暻秀真是谢天谢地。

“10分钟，不，5分钟，给我找出金俊勉在哪。”  
“我又不是摄像头，怎么找。”  
“我知道办法还要你做什么？”  
“你不是有他电话？自己问。”  
“我付了你工资还要给你解释为什么让你工作吗？”  
“请问这是工作吗？”  
都暻秀翻了个白眼，在手机里调出一条信息给吴世勋看。  
“明天有航班飞日本，过几天再去复检。”  
金俊勉把信息发给了金钟大，金钟大转发给都暻秀，这会才轮到吴世勋。  
吴世勋才想起来，金俊勉是个空少，那家航空公司自己刚签完购买合同，那么事情就很简单了。  
“把金俊勉那趟飞机航班的商务舱给我包下来。”  
“吴少，麻烦你清醒一下，你现在没空去日本。”  
“我有没有空，不是你说了算吗？”  
都暻秀懒得跟吴世勋费口舌，走出办公室打电话，把他接下来几天的行程都排开了，并且订好了机票酒店。他觉得吴世勋谈恋爱可能会给自己的加薪提供一个机会，暂时忍一忍，等他们两个水深火热了，再提要求，完美。

“世勋？你怎么会在这里？”  
“我坐飞机很奇怪吗？”  
“是你找我？”  
“嗯，给我加杯水。”  
金俊勉本来在普通客舱服务，听说有人找他去商务舱的时候，绝对没想到是吴世勋。  
吴世勋非常满意，看到金俊勉惊讶的样子。虽然已经是冬季，但是飞机上温度适宜，金俊勉穿着空乘人员的夏季制服，笔直的深蓝色正装裤和纯白的衬衣怎么能把金俊勉显得这么有气质——吴世勋这么想。在别人身上就是普通的工作制服，在金俊勉身上怎么这么不一样，好像成为一种魅力了。  
金俊勉弯腰给吴世勋杯子里加水的时候，裤腿往上收了一些，露出脚脖子，明明黑袜子都遮住了皮肤，但有种别样的情趣；正装裤贴合的剪裁把金俊勉的下身包裹的恰到好处，弯腰给吴世勋的桌板放上飞机餐食的时候，臀部的布料勒的紧紧的，勾勒其圆弧线条；几乎雪白的手臂内侧，随着摆放的动作少有的进入吴世勋的视线，跟纯白的衬衣比起来，过之而无不及。  
吴世勋觉得还好自己包下了整个商务舱，要不然这么禁欲的金俊勉给别人看到，他可能要费心把别的Alpha信息素给压下去。  
“坐下陪我聊会。”  
“我还在工作时间，不能聊天。”  
金俊勉报以职业微笑，但是眼角真实的笑意很明显。  
“但是一小会，还是可以的。”  
“坐下。”  
“那太明显了，我站着就行。”  
“这样像我在给你训话。”  
“那就再好不过了，没有人会怀疑我们在聊天。”  
“真是……身体吃得消吗？”  
“已经没事了。”  
“怎么不多休息几天。”  
“再休息下去，我这个月的工资就没了。”  
“我给你加，加多少合适？”  
吴世勋心里就一个想法，让金俊勉陪着他，花多少钱都是小事。  
“刚买完航空公司的吴少，还有多少余额能给我加工资？”  
别人眼里，吴世勋这种动不动就花钱去衡量一件事物的习惯，可能非常讨厌，但是金俊勉认为，吴世勋的世界可能金钱就能买到一切，因为他愿意为自己花高价钱，其实是一种认可的方式，只是表达的有点粗糙。  
金俊勉打趣的回答吴世勋，低头憋笑的动作让刘海发丝滑下，遮住了金俊勉的眉眼。吴世勋着魔一般伸手，用手指把金俊勉那几丝不听话的刘海梳回去。  
金俊勉很自然的接受了这份暧昧，吴世勋的手指很好看，在金钟大和都暻秀口中，吴世勋行事风格冷酷，但在他眼里，吴世勋也可以很温柔。  
吴世勋很少让别人俯视自己，心理和生理都如此，但是他情愿金俊勉就这么看着他。顺着发丝的走向，吴世勋的手指抚摸了一下金俊勉的眉骨，沿着脸庞往下描绘，继而顽皮的挠了挠他的下巴。

“各位乘客，我们的飞机即将要降落，请您回到自己的座位……”  
金俊勉突然被广播一惊，站直了身体。吴世勋的手还吊在空气中，不舍得撤回。  
“我要去工作了。”  
金俊勉赶紧回到工作位，摸了摸自己滚烫的脸，他可能真的恋爱了。

  * FLASH 9

下了飞机后，吴世勋本来打算照旧把金俊勉拐到自己的酒店房间，但是扑了个空。金俊勉直接在停机坪就跟同事坐了工作车往机场酒店去了。  
“你在哪里？”  
“机场酒店。”  
“房间号？”  
“你知道这个干嘛？”  
“寻偶症发作的话我才知道去哪找你。”  
……  
金俊勉想想也有道理，虽然自己发情期过了，但是吴世勋的寻偶症据说是没有预兆的会发作，金俊勉不想让吴世勋盲目的在街头找他，吴世勋想瞒住他的病情的话，还是直接来找自己比较好，还是把酒店的地址和房号给了吴世勋。吴世勋就这么放着高级酒店不住，非要在机场酒店挤。

“世勋，明天忙吗？”来自金俊勉的短信。  
吴世勋自然是没什么可忙的，都暻秀把事都尽量排开了。  
“明天一起去吃拉面吗？有点远，不过……不吃会后悔哦。”  
金俊勉是在邀请自己？  
“睡了吗？那我跟别人去好了。晚安。”  
什么？别人？  
“一起去，几点？”  
吴世勋犹豫着怎么回信息会显得自己不那么焦急，保持高冷的形象。挣扎了一番，看到金俊勉说要跟别人去，马上就回了信息。

第二天早上。  
“等我了吗？”  
“没有，刚下楼。”  
金俊勉的头发蓬蓬松松的，一脸期待。吴世勋看着他从电梯里小跑过来，感觉他是一路兔子跳过来自己身边的。  
“地址有点远，我们要先坐地铁去……”  
吴世勋悄悄的把手里的车钥匙揣进外套口袋。对于吴少爷，在异国借个跑车什么的自然不在话下，但是金俊勉拿出包里的小本子，把路线念给他听的时候，他突然对坐地铁产生了兴趣。  
“你不会没有坐过地铁吧？”  
“请不要小看我。”  
金俊勉偷笑，吴世勋的气质跟地铁站确实有点不符合，当他一脸正经的刷地铁卡，画面居然有些喜感。  
“我还以为你出行都是坐私家车之类的。”  
“差不多，公共交通确实使用的不多。”  
“我还以为你今天会开着跑车载我去市区。”  
“你想坐跑车？”  
“电视剧里不都是这样演的吗？男主开着超级酷的跑车，咻的一下载着女主去别的地方。但是坐地铁也很有意思，可以看到这个地方的人情世故，聊聊天，把生活节奏放慢一点。跑车飞来飞去的也不总是这么吸引人。”  
吴世勋看了看身边的金俊勉，看着地铁车厢外的风景，像走马灯一样略过他的眼瞳，似乎能把这个世界的美都装进他的眼睛里。  
金俊勉舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他知道吴世勋在看他，但是他居然不好意思去对视。  
“世勋，如果没有寻偶症的话，我们可能不会认识的，对吗？”  
“或许吧。”  
“钟大告诉我，你一开始见到我，并不那么友善，也可能还会再伤害我。暻秀说你那是在发病，平时更没有人性的时候也有。”  
“都暻秀这个……”吴世勋觉得回去要教训一下他。  
“但是，他们都希望，我能试着接受你。”  
金俊勉的眼神还放在窗外的风景，但是他看了眼玻璃上倒影的吴世勋的模样。  
“你遇到了很好的朋友。他们最后都还是为你着想的，虽然一开始总是……以骂你开头？”  
“金钟大……都暻秀……皮痒了。”  
“其实你也很依赖他们的，不是吗？既然遇到了，就不要想如果我们没遇到会怎么样。世勋啊，或许我没有都暻秀那么能干，也没有金钟大这么聪明，可是我能帮得上你，我觉得自己还挺厉害的？”  
“什么啊，金俊勉你……这是在夸自己？”  
“不是吗？能认识这么厉害的你们，那我也很厉害。世勋，我会用自己的角度了解你。”  
“金俊勉你……”  
吴世勋从不跟别人谈这种话题，他的概念里，这种话是弱者之间互相取暖的交谈，不是遇强则强的对话，他一度认为这种所谓的谈心，根本是浪费时间。可是金俊勉的话说的这么漂亮，让他感觉自己的想法被人剥开了，却不反感。  
“世勋，我们是不是该整理一下称呼。你好像没我年龄大吧？”  
“所以呢？”  
“你应该叫我哥。”  
“我怎么也算是你老板，上司。”  
“对哦，不能让老板喊我哥……”  
“嗯，是这个道理。”  
金俊勉找到位置坐下后，抬头看着站在面前的吴世勋，笑眯眯的跟他分享了很多自己在飞机上遇到的趣事、被人刁难的经历。好几次，从吴世勋的角度看着金俊勉，和他梦里求爱的小兔宝贝有所相似，但也不完全相同，比起那种Omega色欲熏心的样子，现实中金俊勉的轮廓更有生气，独立而坚强，更像真实存在的人，而不是一场梦。  
阳光从吴世勋的背面照射过来，金俊勉眼里的吴世勋全身仿佛被光圈笼罩，冬日里的暖阳让吴世勋看起来像冰山融化一样，偶尔会露出一点笑容，金俊勉不太常见的那种笑容。殊不知吴世勋全是因他而笑。

“来日本不吃拉面等于没来过。”  
“谁这么说的？”  
“嗯……我？”  
吴世勋不太懂日式拉面，但是金俊勉很喜欢吃的样子，兴致勃勃的给他推荐了几款。金俊勉觉得跟吴世勋来，真是对了，自己的日语并不优秀，勉强能看懂一些，基本是靠猜，吴世勋倒是很流利的解决了。金俊勉开玩笑说以后来日本都要带上吴世勋当翻译。  
“你知道吗，我之前来日本吃饭都是随便乱指的，不过还好没遇到什么特别奇怪的菜。”  
“你经常来？”  
“嗯！日本的菜比起西餐更对我胃口。”  
吴世勋因为社交礼仪和商业宴请，基本上碰到的大多数是高级的西式餐饮，也会遇到日本料理等等，但是其貌不扬的小店铺里能满座，想必这家拉面店的味道也是相当不错。  
“在日本，吃拉面喝汤的话，进食的声音很大反而是对店家的一种赞扬，吃到美味才能发出的声音。”  
“那确实跟西餐不一样。”  
金俊勉喝了一口浓郁的汤底，兴奋的耸了耸肩。  
“你快尝尝看，味道太棒了。”  
吴世勋夹了一筷子面条送进嘴里，在金俊勉期待的眼神中大声的把面条吸进嘴里。  
“怎样怎样？”  
“是还不错。”  
“只是还不错吗？这个拉面可能是我今年吃过最好吃的了！”  
吴世勋其实也觉得这味道不输给高级餐厅的大厨，面子上还是很矜持，手里当然是止不住的去夹面条一口一口的吃了。金俊勉也不戳破，问他还要不要再加一碗，看吴世勋进食的速度就知道他有多喜欢这碗面。  
吴世勋吃的太快，憋不住的一直打嗝，金俊勉坐在对面想笑，被吴世勋瞪了一眼后只能低着头憋笑，差点把嘴里的面条喷出来。  
“我看到你笑了。”  
“噗……不，不好意思。”  
金俊勉还是抿着嘴，苹果肌因为憋笑的表情凸起，有着与年龄不相符的可爱样子。

“我们出去走走吧，我晚上还有航班，一会就要回去了。”  
“嗯。”  
吴世勋买了杯热咖啡，金俊勉双手握着杯热可可。  
“你很冷吗？”  
“还好，我的手经常都很冰凉。”  
吴世勋把自己原来插在外套口袋的手抽了出来。  
“你该不会想抓着我的手放进你的口袋里吧？”  
吴世勋扭开头，把手又插回去。金俊勉是怎么会想到的？金俊勉偷看他的想法了？  
“电视剧里都这样，我一直想试试。”  
吴世勋又回头看着金俊勉。  
金俊勉一只手伸到吴世勋的口袋里，虽然没有拉着吴世勋的手，但是手指在口袋里的小空间彼此碰触到了。  
“高级大衣就是不一样啊，你的口袋里真的比较暖和。你试试我的。”  
金俊勉停下脚步，抓着吴世勋的手腕，把他的手从口袋里抽出来，放进自己的外套口袋里。  
“没有你那个这么暖和吧？这件衣服穿好几年了，看来要换新的了……”  
吴世勋站到金俊勉面前，把自己的咖啡塞到金俊勉空闲的那只手里。金俊勉一脸疑问的接着两杯咖啡，看着吴世勋往前一步靠近自己，双手分别插在自己外套的两边口袋里。吴世勋使劲拉了一下口袋内侧，让金俊勉往自己怀里再靠近一点，眼神认真的对他说。  
“金俊勉，你这是在勾引我。”  
“糟糕，被发现了。”  
金俊勉没有想象中的那般慌张否认，居然笑着回答。  
喜欢就是喜欢，有什么不敢承认的？

  * FLASH 10

“金俊勉，你这是在勾引我。”  
“糟糕，被发现了。”  
“那你就试试看，我会不会上钩。”  
“好啊。”  
金俊勉喝了口右手拿着的，自己的热可可；再喝了口左手拿着的，吴世勋塞给他的热咖啡。白色咖啡杯盖的饮用口处，一个浅浅的深棕色可可痕迹印在上面，比美式咖啡的颜色更浓郁，热气在冬季的温度里很快就消散了。金俊勉再把热咖啡递回去给吴世勋。  
吴世勋没有恋爱经验，但他百分百确定这是勾引，没错。  
“你的咖啡。该去地铁站咯。”  
金俊勉耸耸肩，从吴世勋身边绕过，走在了前面，带着一抹热可可的香甜。  
吴世勋只觉得口干舌燥，打开杯盖把热咖啡一饮而尽，把杯盖悄悄揣进了自己口袋里。

两个人在回程地铁上遇到了晚间下班高峰期，地铁车厢里挤满了上班族，吴世勋和金俊勉被挤在车厢的小角落里。两个人面对面，偶尔看一下对方，也没有暧昧的躲开，反而直勾勾的几秒，仿佛空气凝固、旁若无人。  
吴世勋的眼睛不算是特别大的类型，眉眼间的英气有种犀利的感觉，让金俊勉数次觉得被他看一眼就会被俘虏一样。吴世勋能用锋芒直指他的心脏，对金俊勉而言富有侵略性但也有待人探索开发的余地，剥开那一层保护罩，吴世勋其实还是有单纯的一面。  
金俊勉的眼睛经常充满生气与好奇，是吴世勋所没有的。在他眼里，金俊勉的眼神中的乖巧不仅是一味的臣服，是混杂了独立而宽容的去接受新世界的能力。金俊勉的瞳孔里包含着邀请的意味，让吴世勋着魔。  
两人都没有多说话，但是眼神间的电光火石异常激烈。  
吴世勋被身后的人又往里面挤了挤，身体几乎跟金俊勉的要贴在一起，双手撑着车厢壁，形成一个半闭合的空间，把金俊勉护在角落里。金俊勉心里可是很感谢这种拥挤，吴世勋身上淡淡的香水味，中规中矩，也很清新，就像吴世勋给人利落的感觉。

“可能有时候开跑车出门也还是不错的，对吗？起码不会挤成沙丁鱼。”  
“嗯，下次还是开车来吧。”  
“下次也要带上我吗？”  
吴世勋晃了下神。  
“不回答就是答应咯。”  
金俊勉抬头，看到吴世勋的面色不太好。  
“世勋？你怎么出汗了？”  
这个温度，就算车厢里的人再怎么多也不该出这么多汗。  
“俊勉……我……寻偶症……”  
金俊勉慌了，吴世勋的寻偶症是发作了，在这么拥挤的地方。  
金钟大说过，吴世勋的寻偶症虽然发作的时间规律难寻，但是闻到过浓的Omega气味是最容易导致他发病的原因之一。他发病的时候需要Omega信息素治疗，引起发病的也是信息素——药是它，毒也是它。  
大概是车上有Omega濒临发情期，连金俊勉都能闻到一些味道，但是车上其他人并无异动，显然是吴世勋的寻偶症特别敏感。  
吴世勋的眼神变得凶狠而饥渴，想要转身寻找那位发情的Omega，并不是因为那股气味诱人，而是他非常讨厌，那不是他喜欢的蜜桃味，他想要抹除那股味道，指节因为忍耐暴力倾向而发白，嘴唇发青。吴世勋在极力忍耐，理智告诉他在这种地方发情会很危险，对他、对别人都如此，但是他的理智濒临崩溃的边缘，只能告诉金俊勉。  
“吴世勋！吴世勋！看着我，看我，别看别的地方。认得我吗？金俊勉，是我。”  
吴世勋没有应答，表情变得暴戾。  
“你看看我！你需要的Omega是我！我在这里！”  
吴世勋一脸痛苦的表情，捶了几下自己的脑袋强迫清醒，但是没什么用。他的呼吸开始乱了节奏，张开嘴大口大口的在拥挤的车厢吸气，额头的汗水顺着侧脸滴下。  
金俊勉的呼唤没什么作用，他需要赶紧冷静，现在能帮助吴世勋的或许只有自己了。怎么办，自己并没有在发情期，想要盖过一个即将发情的Omega信息素并不太现实，他也并不能让吴世勋强迫自己发情，否则两个人都将失去理智。  
怎么办，到底怎么办！金俊勉慌了手脚，捧着吴世勋脸颊的手心都是他的汗水。  
对了！汗水！体液！  
“吴世勋，认清楚，我才是你的Omega。”  
金俊勉把自己的嘴唇对上吴世勋的，手臂圈着他的脖子，身体靠在吴世勋的怀里，让对方投入这突如其来的接吻。金俊勉把舌尖送入吴世勋的口腔里，让舌头作为信使把自己唾液里的信息素传导进吴世勋的神经里。  
吴世勋暴躁的想要拒绝这种接近，当嘴里绽放的蜜桃香气浓郁起来，他开始被这熟悉的香甜抚平身上的刺。是的，这才是他想要的信息素。不是方才那股粘腻的气味，是清新的蜜桃。脑子里回忆起两股信息素交融的蜜桃朗姆酒气味，熟悉的气息让吴世勋骨子里的暴脾气被压制下来，但是渐渐被另一股贪婪吞噬。  
吴世勋顺着喜爱的气味，用舌尖触碰到金俊勉的，吮了几口他的舌尖。在Alpha需要的时候，他可以用味觉品尝出来Omega的气味。吴世勋突然从暴怒的猛虎变为顽皮的小兽，吮着金俊勉的舌头不松开，仿佛在舔舐一根香甜的蜜桃味棒棒糖。  
金俊勉感觉到吴世勋突然变得孩子气，心想大约是控制住了，但是被吴世勋吮的声音弄得实在害羞，就算在繁忙的车厢里没人盯着看，金俊勉还是感觉公共场合这种热情的舌吻让他觉得浪漫而羞涩。  
吴世勋一只手把金俊勉搂到怀里，用自己的身体欺过去，利用身材优势把金俊勉压在车厢壁上。吴世勋的手掌并不太安分，从外套内侧穿入，直接搂着金俊勉的腰窝，然后快速往下滑，捏住他的屁股往自己下身推。  
“唔……世勋……太近了。”  
金俊勉被他排山倒海的攻势压得喘不过气，侧着头要求分开。  
显然吴世勋并不打算这么做，口中突然失去了温度和信息素的气味，让他变得欲求不满。嘴唇含着进金俊勉的耳垂，就像情人之间的调情和低语，吴世勋想要的不只是一个亲吻。  
被拉低高领毛衣的金俊勉感觉脖子一凉，赶紧用手捂住后颈的腺体。  
“不可以，世勋，不可以咬那里。”  
吴世勋努了努嘴，还在尝试用亲吻靠近那个地方，假装服软的样子亲了亲金俊勉遮住腺体的手背、手指、手腕，见金俊勉还不肯松手，有些不满。他的Omega今天特别的不听话，要给点教训。吴世勋露出牙齿在金俊勉的手腕上咬了一口。  
“乖一点，世勋……疼……”  
吴世勋第一次在发病的时候表现出了顺从的样子，听到金俊勉喊疼，他像小狗一样舔了舔牙印，像是在道歉。金俊勉终于放松下来，吴世勋应该是清醒了吧。  
不完全正确，吴世勋突然再次转而攻向嘴唇，把金俊勉的下唇咬破，吮吸流出的血丝，配上他发白的面色，就像个夜行吸血鬼一般，高贵而神秘。血液里蜜桃味的信息素更为浓厚，对于临时标记过金俊勉的吴世勋来说，是致命的诱惑。他立马用自己的嘴唇再次封上金俊勉的双唇，舌头交互着在金俊勉的口腔里撒野。  
金俊勉本来还能倚靠在车厢壁上，一下被吴世勋整个摁在怀里紧抱，腿软的只能靠着吴世勋借力，身体服软的扒拉着吴世勋，听话的样子十分讨吴世勋喜欢。  
吴世勋能真切的摸到怀里的人，也能尝到那股熟悉的蜜桃气味，身心上得到了满足，慢慢不再那么霸道的索取。他拿捏着节奏加深亲吻，把金俊勉的舌头调教的只能听从自己指挥，偶尔金俊勉回应的满意了，他就会放开一些让金俊勉能缓口气，但是随之而来更热情的深吻。  
“世勋……你吻太久了……”  
“再久都不过分。”  
金俊勉喘着大气，缩在吴世勋怀里，穿过吴世勋的肩膀窥见车厢里人来人往，并没有什么人注意到角落的他们一阵燥热。  
“感觉……感觉好点了吗？”  
“我刚发作了是吗？”  
“嗯……有点可怕，不过还好压住了。”  
“你流血了。”  
吴世勋勾起金俊勉的下巴，借着车厢里的灯光看了看金俊勉嘴唇上的伤口，血是止住了，但是有些肿。  
“我不要紧，你没事就好。真发作起来，我可没有力气收拾你。”  
“抱歉，我下次会温柔一点。”  
“下次？”  
“嗯，现在。”  
吴世勋再次把金俊勉拢到怀里，用自己的身影遮住金俊勉跟他接吻时可爱的模样。不急不躁的把金俊勉微微发肿的嘴唇再润湿一次，由浅入深的勾起金俊勉的激情。  
金俊勉伸手搂住吴世勋的腰，闭上眼把自己所有的感觉都交给吴世勋。刚才狂风暴雨的深吻与现在缠绵温柔的舌吻，金俊勉都很喜欢，被吴世勋亲吻的感觉尤其的好，像被呵护在手心里，又像被抛上云端。  
两个人吻得入情，再次分开时，舌尖之间连接着细细的银丝，看起来欢愉诱人。  
吴世勋用拇指揉揉金俊勉嘴唇的伤口，血已经止住了。  
“跟你接吻的感觉，很好。”金俊勉径直把自己的想法说了出来。  
“还想再来吗？”吴世勋被金俊勉的直率征服了，他红着脸夸自己吻技好的样子，真想收藏起来。捧着脸金俊勉的脸，似乎又要亲过去。  
“今天够了，该下车了。”  
金俊勉从怀里溜出来，拉着吴世勋下了地铁。  
“我很喜欢那个吻，但是我还需要更喜欢你。”  
“什么？！”  
“光靠吻技好，不一定能做我男朋友。”  
“金俊勉，你会爱上我的。”  
吴世勋虽然没想过两人接了吻就能发生什么关系上翻天覆地的变化，但是金俊勉这么说的时候，他有着深深的危机意识，觉得自己是陷入什么圈套了。  
实际上也确实是，吴世勋没有反对，他想成为金俊勉的男朋友这个设定。  
金俊勉一点都不怕招惹吴世勋。如果真的喜欢，就不会只是那一瞬间，而是持续的想标记你的全部。  
希望相爱的那一天快点到来——金俊勉在心里默念。

  * FLASH 11

上飞机前，金俊勉给吴世勋发信息“回国见”，轻易的就挑起了吴世勋的神经。他，吴世勋，优秀的Alpha，居然被一个Omega挑战。  
金俊勉算是吴世勋遇到过最有骨气的Omega，他的性格让人不敢亵渎。大多数Omega相对于强势的Alpha和平和的Beta，因为生理处于弱势，在社会上没少受到歧视。金俊勉能获得工作上的尊重和认可，做事利落清晰，还很有主见不拘于条框。吴世勋认可，金俊勉如果是个Alpha也会很迷人。  
事实上，金俊勉是个Omega，还是正好对自己胃口的Omega，吴世勋是不能就这么放过他，而且金俊勉还三番五次——用都暻秀的话来说，相当于给老虎剔牙一样，挑战吴世勋的理智，金俊勉大大的刺激了吴世勋。  
吴世勋起初认为这就是一种征服欲，但是一天天的相处下来，吴世勋觉得他不是想去征服金俊勉，拿金俊勉当做自己炫耀的资本；而是想要据为己有，让别人无法觊觎窥探，只属于他吴世勋一人的宝藏就够了。吴世勋回到酒店细细品味，才发现自己想让金俊勉爱上自己的这个办法，好像是把自己栽进去了。

近一个月，金俊勉对自己突然的发情期为同事带来的麻烦抱歉，主动多跑了几趟航班。吴世勋则是把堆积起来的工作都很好的解决了。两个人一直没见面，但仍保持联系。  
仿佛小别胜新婚，又一趟航班回到国内，金俊勉并没有跟同事一起离开机场，他知道吴世勋搭乘的航班晚一会也要到港，想见他的心情涌上心头。  
吴世勋最近的给他发信息的次数多了起来，字数也越来越多。金俊勉偶尔发些可爱的表情图案过去，吴世勋也会回应；吴世勋还会主动提问，略显生疏，不过是一些天气、身体、吃饭的问题，金俊勉感受到吴世勋的态度发生改变；金俊勉喜欢跟吴世勋开一些小玩笑，吴世勋在电话那头轻轻的笑了，金俊勉也是。  
他们之所以了解对方近日的行程，是因为：金钟大提醒金俊勉，他的发情期快到了，这个消息当然也传到吴世勋耳朵里。  
其实金俊勉发情期大可以不必让吴世勋帮忙，临时标记的信息素一个月也差不多能消散干净。吴世勋却不同意，他说自己有伴侣洁癖，不允许金俊勉身上有别人的味道再来安抚自己的寻偶症。总之，吴世勋的理由特别多。

机场，吴世勋先发来了信息。  
“我明天下午回国，接你去别墅。”  
“我明天也在机场，来找我试试看。”  
“好。”  
之所以去别墅，不仅是因为吴世勋的别墅添置了很多能让自己安然度过发情期的东西，还有就是吴世勋的寻偶症。都暻秀抱怨，吴世勋近一个月发作的很频繁，好几次他直接把吴世勋捆在床上，还要通宵看着他，才能保证吴世勋不会发了疯一样跑到外面去找金俊勉。自从吴世勋临时标记过金俊勉，他每次发病都清清楚楚的喊金俊勉的名字，闹着要找他——都暻秀是这么认为的。只有吴世勋自己知道，他是真的把金俊勉放心上了。

金俊勉在机场到达大堂找了个并不显眼的地方坐着，站了一天有些累，在角落里悄悄脱了鞋，捶了捶自己酸软的小腿。  
吴世勋把行李丢给都暻秀，让他先回去，把别墅的事情都打点好，留下一辆金俊勉喜欢的跑车给他开就行。都暻秀跟着吴世勋跑了半个月，早就看腻他了，连再见都没说，拖着行李赶紧离开这个刁钻的老板。都暻秀好多次都看在他们是发小的份上才不揍吴世勋的，也可能是因为打不过Alpha。  
虽然没有装窃听器、定位仪，但是吴世勋脑子里早就有金俊勉的专属雷达。循着那股清甜的蜜桃味，吴世勋在偌大的机场里很快就找到金俊勉。靠近发情期的金俊勉，信息素的味道愈发好闻。吴世勋一路过来还要警惕有没有别的Alpha为这股信息素着迷。  
“俊勉。”  
吴世勋没有走过去，他有个幼稚的想法，隔了点距离，喊着金俊勉。  
“嗯？世勋，我在这。”  
金俊勉坐在凳子上挥了挥手。  
吴世勋还是没有过来，但是他确实看到自己了呀。  
金俊勉偷笑，他知道了，或许应该这样。  
鞋子也没穿上，金俊勉一路小跑，张开手臂准备抱吴世勋。不合时宜的双腿一软，小腿抽筋，眼看要摔在地上，吴世勋赶紧过来接住了他。  
“怎么不穿鞋？”  
“见到你太激动，忘了。”  
“头晕吗？”  
“没有，腿抽筋。”  
两个人相视一笑，吴世勋假装咳嗽的别开了头，还是些不自然。金俊勉倒是很喜欢他这种，明明西装革履的，脸上偶尔露出少年般羞涩的样子。  
“能站起来吗？”  
“不能。”  
金俊勉软着身子窝过去，吴世勋意料之外的把金俊勉横抱起来，走回金俊勉原先坐着的地方，让金俊勉坐在自己大腿上。  
“地上凉。”  
“我还没答应你谈恋爱，这样身体接触可不好。”  
“你没答应是因为我还没问。”  
“那你现在问问看？”  
“不。先把鞋穿上。”  
金俊勉瘪嘴，撑着吴世勋的大腿准备挪屁股。被吴世勋抓住了腰。  
“就这样坐也能穿。”  
“世勋，要是你不跟我谈恋爱，那现在这样，算什么？”  
“算是玩暧昧，我在勾引你。”  
“哦？之前还不高兴我勾引你，现在是什么情况？”  
“谁说我不高兴了？”  
“那是……？”  
“金俊勉，你就使劲勾引我，我全都承受，就是别想着对别人有歪主意。”  
“那我就不客气了。”  
金俊勉弯腰把鞋子拿起来，坐在吴世勋的大腿上穿鞋的动作，完全不避讳屁股蹭着吴世勋的下身。  
“你知道自己快到发情期的吧？”  
“嗯哼，但是我更知道，你找了我一个月。”  
金俊勉穿好鞋，从吴世勋大腿上离开，理了理衣服。  
“不走吗？去你家。”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
吴世勋非常自然的拉过金俊勉的行李箱，空出一只手，总想抓点什么，看了眼金俊勉两手空空。  
“想拉我的手吗？”  
金俊勉把手递过去，吴世勋快要抓到的时候，被躲开了。  
“还不可以抓哦，我们还在搞暧昧。”  
金俊勉摇摇头，眼里的笑意有增无减。  
“总会拉到你的手。”  
“我等着呢。”

金钟大嚷嚷着要给两个人上一堂发情期护理课程，金俊勉看着也不像是娇生惯养的Omega，但是吴世勋可以说照顾Omega的经验等于零。金俊勉自己是Omega，多少懂一些，吴世勋才是最让人担心的，要是寻偶症加上发情期，这两个人里要完蛋的肯定是金俊勉。何况两个人前几次电光火石的，让金钟大很是害怕。吴世勋还没来得及上课，金俊勉就发情了。  
两个人回到别墅，屁股还没坐热，吴世勋就被都暻秀怨念的喊回公司开会，似乎是合同出了些问题，需要紧急处理。金俊勉送吴世勋出门的时候，除了问吴世勋晚上想吃什么，并无特别。吴世勋临近会议结束，看了眼手机，十几个未接电话，都是金俊勉的。跟都暻秀交代了一声，走到会议室外给金俊勉回电话。  
“俊勉？”  
“世……勋……嗯……唔……”  
“俊勉？你怎么了？”  
“好热……世勋……着火了……我好热……”  
吴世勋反应过来，金俊勉发情了，那是发情热。  
金钟大提醒过，Omega的发情热和信息素会在发情的时候保持在较高水平。简单来说，发情热就像发烧，但是是烧坏脑子的那种，发情的Omega会变得非常脆弱，身体和心理上都会对Alpha产生极强的依赖感，其中最明显的表现就是，性欲上的渴望。有的Omega甚至会不挑对象的，只要遇到Alpha就会极尽所能的求爱，遇到发情的Omega，Alpha基本不会拒绝的标记对方，这是一种本能互补。  
吴世勋庆幸他已经把金俊勉接回别墅，要不然上回金俊勉在医院发情的表现，在人群密集的住宅区，金俊勉怕是危险了。  
金俊勉一直用药控制，发情期的周期性不太准确，但是都能压制住，偶尔实在不行，也不是没试过自慰着解决。被吴世勋临时标记过后，他没怎么用药，但是偏偏发情期表现的异常汹涌，现在做什么都于事无补。  
吴世勋一路飙车回别墅，心急如焚。他的通话状态一直没挂断，但是电话那边的人应答的声音越来越小，支支吾吾的，偶尔传来几声东西摔落的声音，怎么喊金俊勉都无人应答。别墅里此刻就只有金俊勉，没有其他可靠的人。  
“俊勉！金俊勉！回答我！”  
吴世勋的车没熄火，跑进别墅找金俊勉。  
还是没有回答。房子里的金俊勉的信息素很浓，确实是发情，但是人在哪里？  
金俊勉似乎是在准备晚餐的时候发情的，案板上切了一半的胡萝卜上滴了几滴血。是血，吴世勋不敢想象金俊勉是哪里受伤了，脑子里浮现曾经金俊勉在医院病房里躺着，满手玻璃划伤的样子。  
“金俊勉！快回答我！”  
楼上传来了东西掉落的声音，吴世勋三步并两步的跑到了衣帽间，眼前的景象让吴世勋认识到发情期究竟是个什么存在。

  * FLASH 12

浴缸里的冷水满的几乎要溢出，但是放水的人似乎并不打算洗澡，否则不会在零度的天气使用这么冰凉的水；地上散落着各种洗浴用品和整卷湿透的纸巾，没有什么东西是摆在原来的位置，被人翻箱倒柜的弄乱；浴室出来是一串湿了水的瘦小脚印在徘徊，最后停在了衣柜前。  
吴世勋看到的，就是坐在他衣柜里的金俊勉。  
金俊勉的身上湿哒哒的，被衣柜里东倒西歪的衣服半遮半掩的环抱着；歪着头有些呼吸困难的样子，大口的汲取氧气，胸口剧烈的起伏着；眼内无神却诱惑，眼睛上的水雾很重，仿佛是刚哭过的样子，眼角红红的让人想为他擦拭泪珠；身上一丝不挂，露出雪白的肌肤，但是脸颊、耳尖、嘴唇泛着奇异的粉红；衣柜里本该整齐的衣物散落在地上，有的则被衣柜里坐着的金俊勉抓在手里，大多是一些吴世勋的贴身衣物；金俊勉自己的内裤还湿漉漉的挂在一边膝盖窝上，根本得不到重视；金俊勉整个人无力靠坐在衣柜里，双腿敞开着，脚尖想抓住什么着力的地方，绷直的点在地上，大小腿的肌肉都紧紧的收住，臀部想要往前送却使不上劲；能证明金俊勉还没晕过去的，是他还在一动一动的右手，握着吴世勋平时梳理头发用的摩丝发胶罐往自己下身的穴口中努力的插入又拉出，显然冰凉的摩丝罐让金俊勉暂时能满足，冰凉生硬，正能适合金俊勉此刻滚烫的后穴。

吴世勋的呼唤，金俊勉听到了，却没有力气应答。  
他的Alpha来了，他不需要那些没有感情的东西了。  
金俊勉把摩丝罐从体内取出，丢在地上，罐子上都是粘稠的体液，穴口一时没有合上，体液毫无顾忌的弄脏了金俊勉坐着的衣服。  
吴世勋完全不在乎那些衣服，他只在乎发情期居然还想着泡冷水澡解决的金俊勉。  
“你标记我好不好……里面好痒，我弄不到……”  
“你知道自己在叫谁标记你吗？”  
“唔……吴……吴世勋……”  
“对，是我。你要我做什么。”  
吴世勋走过去，单膝跪在金俊勉腿间。他并不是不被眼前淫靡的场景迷惑，但是Alpha如果标记了Omega，他标记了金俊勉，可能就是一辈子的事情。  
“世勋，你标记我……我好难受……呜……我……我身体好奇怪……什么都不行……都让我很难受……我……”  
“别哭，你刚才都做什么了。”  
吴世勋每次对Omega的温柔，都是给了这个名叫金俊勉的Omega。他需要确认金俊勉有没有伤到自己。  
“我……切菜，然后……手好疼，切到了手指……然后……然后……我想找自慰棒……但是这里没有……书房没有……客厅没有……卧室和浴室也……我好热，想洗澡，然后……我……我不是故意弄乱的……”  
“没关系，没关系的。”  
金俊勉鼻子一抽一抽的，似乎随时都能哭出来。  
看来房子里乱七八糟的，只是金俊勉找东西弄的。  
吴世勋上前揉了揉金俊勉的头顶安慰他。Alpha的靠近让Omega稍稍安心了些。

“给我看看手指，哪里疼。”  
金俊勉举起左手，手指上的刀痕有些深，血还没止住。吴世勋摸着他的手，身上的热气很明显，信息素的味道更为明显，但是身上的水珠却是冰凉的。  
“会感冒的，先把衣服穿上。”  
“不要……不要穿衣服。好难受，衣服摩擦的我很难受……”  
吴世勋想起来，金钟大说过，Omega发情的时候，衣服的摩擦可能都会是点燃情欲的催熟剂。吴世勋无奈的笑了笑，他可不是柳下惠，一个Alpha看着自己喜欢的Omega一丝不挂的，抱着自己的衣服，甚至贴身衣物，不可能无动于衷。  
“现在舒服点了吗？”  
“不舒服……你摸摸，我这里好难受……我是不是病了……”  
“你没有病，只是需要我而已。”  
“我需要你，很需要……”  
金俊勉反手握住吴世勋的手掌，从衣柜里挣扎着要站起来。  
吴世勋承认，他心疼了。他以为Omega发情不过就是性欲支配下，缺乏理性思维的行为。但是看到金俊勉无助的样子，他知道金俊勉并不想麻烦他，实在是没办法了才这么着急求救。Omega也不是那么软弱的，至少金俊勉不是。  
吴世勋站起来的动作让金俊勉着急了，以为他要离开，卯足了劲还是扑在了吴世勋的怀里。  
“世勋，我需要你。”  
他喊了我的名字，他知道是我，他需要我——吴世勋脑子里就这一个想法。今天起，金俊勉就只能是他一个人的。  
“俊勉，我要拥有你。”  
“嗯。”  
吴世勋单手手掌握住金俊勉发热的后颈，把他拉到自己面前用热吻迎接怀里的期待。  
金俊勉抬着头，承接着吴世勋凶猛的舌吻，张开自己的嘴巴任凭吴世勋去留下记号。他抓着吴世勋的领子，把自己身体的重量全部叠加在吴世勋身上，主动追着吴世勋的舌尖接吻。他认得，这是他熟知的朗姆酒信息素，是吴世勋的。金俊勉如饥似渴的把吴世勋每次深吻交换过来的唾液都吞下，鼻子哼哼的气息在跟吴世勋服软，请求他再分享多一些信息素。  
吴世勋无论怎么抱紧金俊勉都觉得欠缺，尽管怀里的人软趴趴的赖在自己身上，他还是觉得不够，他想要更深切的肌肤之亲。接吻间，吴世勋把外套脱掉，双手捧着金俊勉的脸颊，没有喘息的一波波给予他的热切。发现金俊勉也同样热烈的渴望着，吴世勋的手指捏了捏金俊勉的臀部，金俊勉哼了一声，随即扭了扭腰肢在吴世勋的掌心上磨蹭了数次，闭上眼睛任由吴世勋狂热的拥吻。  
“世勋，你身上好凉……”  
“傻瓜，我刚从外面进来，衣服是凉的。”  
“但是你嘴里，跟我一样热。”  
“我还有更热的。”  
吴世勋拉着金俊勉的手，覆在自己裤裆中央。

金俊勉咬了咬吴世勋的喉结，比起自己的更大、更明显些。吴世勋被挑逗着吞咽了几下，金俊勉的动作也跟着含住喉结移动，在吴世勋的脖子上留下浅浅的吻痕。踮起脚尖，在吴世勋耳边哝哝。  
“我想你用很热的那根东西，进入我这里。”  
金俊勉同样拉着吴世勋的手往自己身后探去，揪着吴世勋的中指指尖，对着自己潮湿的后穴戳入了一个指节，浑身马上兴奋的颤栗起来。  
“啊……就是……这里……哈……世勋，请你从这里占有我……”  
“记住了，但是我可以进的比这个深得多。”  
吴世勋无视金俊勉害怕又兴奋的颤抖，把中指再推进一节。回应他的是更粘腻的呻吟。  
金俊勉的后穴被Alpha占有的感觉，与方才用冰冷的物件不同，这种温热感让人抓狂的喜欢。吴世勋的手指相对于金俊勉的自然更粗更长，但是他人动手再怎么也跟自己不一样。金俊勉已经没有闲情去慢慢接受手指插入的动作，吴世勋便又加入了一根手指，一同没入自己后穴之中。  
“啊……啊……好舒服……世勋……你……你动动手指……呼……”  
“俊勉，做爱的时候还想命令我么？”  
“对……对不起……求你动一动……”  
“这有什么难的。”  
吴世勋两根手指微微的弯曲，在金俊勉的后穴里自由来回。  
金俊勉喜欢的不得了，撅着屁股往吴世勋抽走手指的方向靠。吴世勋搂着他腰窝的手，仿佛也能成为火种，吴世勋的抚摸这么的让他着魔。  
吴世勋并没有因为金俊勉的顺从而满足，手指在后穴里轻轻的挖出了不少粘腻的液体，涂抹在穴口周围。  
“以后想要的时候，尽管告诉我，无论什么时候。”  
“就现在，好么？世勋，我现在就很想要……唔……嗯……啊！！！太多了……”  
“不会多的，你刚才把我的摩丝罐都放进去了，三根手指而已。”  
吴世勋听了很欢喜，多加入了一根手指表示夸奖。  
自然是不一样，吴世勋两根手指沾上了金俊勉的体液后，放在自己嘴里舔了舔，再放入金俊勉体内，两股信息素交融的气味让金俊勉失去自我。  
“那你……你标记我好不好……快一点……我想要的……不是手指……”  
金俊勉突然夹紧臀部，后穴把吴世勋的手指逼了出去，转身撑着衣柜，手指分开臀缝给吴世勋看。  
“我可以被更大，更粗的东西插进去……用你的……插进来好不好嘛……”  
“别在这里，你会难受的。”  
吴世勋把金俊勉不太温柔的扛起来，丢在柔软的床上，即刻脱掉自己的上衣去温暖床上没有安全感的金俊勉。  
金俊勉手忙脚乱的要去解裤子，吴世勋的西装显然是要刁难他。  
“看着我，俊勉。”  
“嗯……？”  
“标记了你，或许就没有退路了。”  
“我知道……”  
“你要被一个有寻偶症的Alpha标记，也没关系吗？”  
“那我成为你的最佳配偶，不就可以了吗？”  
金俊勉笑了笑，埋头在吴世勋的颈窝里，不知轻重的咬了一口。  
“请成为我的Alpha。”  
“我会让你成为我的Omega。”

  * FLASH 13

金俊勉在很多外人看来需要深思熟虑的事情上都表现的很果断，比如现在。  
Omega虽然在发情的时候会央求身边的Alpha标记自己，但是金俊勉保存了一些理智，他知道自己在吴世勋的房子里，知道推门而入的是吴世勋，看到他现在糟糕凌乱的样子的也是吴世勋，只为他表现出温柔的Alpha同样是吴世勋。让自己心甘情愿被标记的Alpha，只能是吴世勋，他只要吴世勋。  
金俊勉在发情期并没有刻意勾引，也能表现出Omega天生的诱惑姿态，吴世勋即使能控制住自己的寻偶症，控制住Alpha面对发情Omega的冲动，也控制不住自己想要拥有金俊勉的霸道。他喜欢金俊勉的心情已经凌驾在生理需求之上。  
“世勋，完全标记我。”  
“嗯，好。”  
所谓的完全标记，是在Omega的生殖腔里留下信息素的结。自此之后，被标记的Omega在发情期就只能由标记自己的Alpha安抚，两人的身上都会带着彼此的信息素。完全标记，不是单方面的事情。

金俊勉的左手无力的搭在吴世勋肩膀上，欲拒还迎的推着吴世勋；右手却因为吴世勋啃咬自己乳尖的亲吻方式，喜欢得不由自主，手指插在吴世勋的发梢时间，刺激的数次抓乱了吴世勋本来梳理整齐的头发。  
“啊……不要咬，亲……亲就行了。”  
“俊勉的小奶头很敏感啊，不咬能满足吗？”  
“那你吸一吸……”  
金俊勉在床上比起平时更为大胆的用语，实在让吴世勋爱不释手。  
吴世勋的嘴唇把乳晕吸在口腔里，舌头来回拨弄凸起的乳尖，引得金俊勉一阵呻吟，继而挺胸把自己再往吴世勋口中多送一些。吴世勋嘴巴离开的时候，乳晕周围已经一块块红红的吻痕，金俊勉的乳尖硬挺在空气中，被点缀了吴世勋的唾液。  
“这样吸小奶头，很有感觉是么。”  
“会……会出奶水的……好丢脸……”  
“不会的，小傻瓜。我们俊勉做爱的时候不是很聪明哦。”  
“那为什么这么湿……唔……”  
金俊勉自己伸手去捏了捏乳晕，在吴世勋眼里这是抗议自己亲吻的不够好。  
吴世勋含着金俊勉的手指，在嘴里弄出色情的吮吸声。  
“想要被碰，就告诉我，怎么能让俊勉宝贝自己动手呢。”  
“俊勉……宝贝？”  
“喜欢我这么叫吗？”  
“你喜欢，我就喜欢。”  
金俊勉傻笑着，仿佛从一个色欲不满的狐狸变成纯洁的小兔子。吴世勋差点就要被骗了，恍惚间还以为自己欺负了纯真的Omega。  
“世勋什么时候能标记我，我的里面……”  
金俊勉伸手要去摸自己的后穴，被吴世勋叼住了手腕阻止。  
“我会让你舒服的，先把身体放松，跟着我走就行了。相信我的吧？”  
金俊勉点点头，把自己送入虎口。双腿张开的主动露出脆弱的后穴，身下的床单已经被濡湿了一片。发情期的Omega会分泌许多体液，随时都能满足被Alpha标记的需要，这也是为何吴世勋家里多出了许多床单和内裤的原因。  
“兔宝贝乖，腿再打开些。”  
吴世勋在情事中虽然不会乱交，但也不是闭塞的类型，反而对于自己认可的Omega会十分的开放。吴世勋把亲吻挪到金俊勉双腿之间的时候，金俊勉不敢相信，平日高高在上的吴少爷、不苟言笑的吴世勋居然埋头亲吻自己私密之处。  
“啊……啊……亲那里，世勋……多亲我一会，好舒服……”  
吴世勋的鼻息洒在金俊勉腿间的时候，已经很让他难耐，当吴世勋湿润温暖的嘴唇落在自己微张的后穴时，金俊勉整个人已经崩溃的失去所有羞耻心理，他只想要被吴世勋极尽疼爱。  
“亲那里，兔宝贝很喜欢，世勋再亲亲……”  
金俊勉随手抓了个枕头垫在自己屁股下，让自己不用费劲抬腰也能把腿间的诱人展露在吴世勋面前。枕头的加入，让金俊勉的后背因为激情而别扭的弓起，他忍受着这种不适，一心想得到吴世勋的垂青。  
吴世勋眼里的金俊勉又魅惑了几分，上身自然是不必说，留下大大小小的吻痕，下身淫靡的样子怎么能少了吴世勋的关注。吴世勋的舌头钻了一些进后穴，如同方才舌吻般挑逗着后穴浅处的嫩肉，金俊勉立马回应了一阵颤动。  
“啊……太刺激了，不行……嗯……”  
吴世勋待金俊勉一点点缓过来，又故技重施，甚至舌头伸缩的频率更快些，让金俊勉止不住的求饶。  
这种濒临高潮的感觉侵蚀着金俊勉的感官。带着哭腔的拒绝，手掌却把吴世勋的后脑勺往自己敏感的腿间摁下去；摇着头说不可以，下身却像翻涌的波浪往吴世勋的嘴里送。  
吴世勋嘴里、手心满是金俊勉信息素的味道，但是他想要的不止如此。  
“兔宝贝里面的水真多，连润滑剂都不需要了。”  
“都是准备……准备给你标记的……”  
“标记为什么需要这么多润滑的呢？”  
吴世勋对着后穴吸了一口，金俊勉又一阵呻吟，双腿大开的颤抖着，使不上劲。后穴与前端都被这种色情的刺激控制，金俊勉无法抑制体内翻涌的潮湿。  
“啊啊……不要吸了……求你……”  
“明明喜欢的很，却说不要？兔宝贝是坏孩子。”  
“啊哈……不要……啊！！”  
吴世勋自行解开裤子，掏出了胀痛的性器，只是让后穴浅层裹住顶端，金俊勉已经被逼出了眼泪。吴世勋俯身亲吻着安抚。  
“太大了……世勋……我不要标记了，不要了……”  
“真的不要了？”  
吴世勋假意退了一些，金俊勉赶紧小腿夹住吴世勋的腰。  
“我……我适应一下……你别乱动……”  
“俊勉啊，我的耐性可没这么好。”  
金俊勉眼里害怕又期待，挪着下身，配合自己夹着吴世勋腰部的小腿，抬起臀部主动想再被进入一些，却很快疼的软了腰。  
“不行了……哈……世勋的太……太大了……俊勉吃不下去……”  
“宝贝乖，你可以的。全都吞下去，我给你更棒更舒服的，好么？”  
金俊勉点点头，让吴世勋把自己抱着坐起来，动了动屁股，让吴世勋低吼了一阵，啪啪几下打在金俊勉的臀部。  
“怎么这么调皮，你这样我可再也忍不住了。”  
“疼嘛……世勋……”  
吴世勋笑了一下，给金俊勉勇气，扶着他的腰，尽管他内心很想马上贯穿那个温柔乡，但是金俊勉的穴道还未开拓过，一下让他接受这么硕大的存在是不太容易。  
金俊勉低头看了看，以为自己已经被插进去许多，却还有一大截吴世勋的凶狠在外面，而且还有着变粗变硬的趋势。吴世勋额头的薄汗证明他尽力忍耐了。金俊勉埋头在吴世勋耳边，努力的往下要把整根含入的每一声化骨的呻吟，慢慢勾起吴世勋体内的欲望。  
“世勋……我……我不敢……你来好吗？疼也没关系，你完全插进来好吗？唔……”  
金俊勉翘着屁股，实在不敢自己往下坐，央求吴世勋帮忙。  
吴世勋没有回答，但是金俊勉抱着他，感觉到他的呼吸越来越重。  
寻偶症在这个节骨眼上发作，两个人就没有一个清醒的。  
吴世勋咬着牙说了声抱歉，突然一个使劲把金俊勉放躺在床上，分别抱着他两条大腿挺着腰一下就把过于壮硕的性器贯入金俊勉的紧致中。  
金俊勉被近乎撕裂身体的疼痛吓得大叫。但是Omega在发情期对于性爱的接收能力是异常强烈的。很快一阵朗姆酒的信息素像迷药一样把金俊勉带入仙境。  
金俊勉疼的流出几滴眼泪，但是他更想被身上的Alpha标记的本能让他敢于直视寻偶症发作的吴世勋。  
吴世勋像头野狼，死死盯着身下的金俊勉，不允许对方有任何不服从的行为。抱着金俊勉的大腿，在交合处的拥挤中开辟自己的领地，下身以高速发起了猛烈的攻势。感受到金俊勉身体随着自己的动作起伏，吴世勋的身心都得到了极大的满足。  
金俊勉穴内的粘稠被吴世勋的硕大挤出了不少，但是很快能重新分泌体液润滑着吴世勋粗鲁的动作。金俊勉被灭顶的快感控制着，吴世勋方才全入的时候，金俊勉的前列腺液已经射出好几股，这会高潮已经临近，能接受吴世勋霸道的占有。  
“啊……啊……啊啊啊唔……世勋……太快了……啊……好舒服……再深一点……啊！！”  
“兔宝贝，你是我的，你只能是我的，俊勉……”  
金俊勉第一次看到吴世勋寻偶症时喊着他的名字的样子，那么低沉性感的声音，念的全是他，分毫不差，金俊勉被叫的骨头都酥了。下身的痛楚一点点的减少，被两情相悦的性爱愉悦所笼罩。  
吴世勋的寻偶症发作虽然不够温柔，但是身体和脑子里都只能接受金俊勉的靠近。此刻做爱的姿势让他极大的被满足，交合处的动作幅度更大了些，却仿佛达不到尽头的往更深处索取。吴世勋伸手去牵金俊勉遮住眼睛的手指，十指相扣，再次挺直腰去占领金俊勉的所有。  
“宝贝，让我看看你，别遮住，你很好看。”  
“不……我不好看……唔呜……啊……你别看我……羞……羞死了……”  
“全世界就你最好看了……嗯。”  
“啊……你……你就知道哄我……啊……再深点……世勋……好大……干的我好舒服……”  
“用你的声音，叫我的名字。”  
“吴……世勋……世勋啊……”  
“叫老公。”  
“老公……哈……老公你好大……我……啊！！”  
金俊勉喉咙干燥的很，身下却配合着他的Alpha尽其所能的分泌着润滑，喊哑了侧着头像可怜的小兔子般哼哼几声，眼睛和耳朵一阵阵的发红。房间里浓郁的信息素交替，一时是蜜桃味占领上风，不用多久又被朗姆酒盖过去，最后达到了融合。  
“世勋……再深点就到了……啊！！就是那里嗯……就射在里面……哈……”  
吴世勋逐一的找到金俊勉敏感的地方，给予了足够的疼爱，在某次进入的时候，顶端碰到了更为柔软的一处，金俊勉说那是生殖腔，射精在那里就能完成标记。  
“要进去了，或许有点疼，俊勉……”  
“世勋……”  
金俊勉尽可能的抱紧吴世勋，让两个人的心跳声也彼此应和。  
吴世勋一次深挺，把性器完整的埋入金俊勉的甬道，顶端挤入了生殖腔里，随之而来是更频繁的深入浅出，把金俊勉弄的一度接近晕厥。  
生殖腔的脆弱让Omega浑身绷紧，但金俊勉知道自己能接受吴世勋的占有，便放开了身体让吴世勋彻底的入侵。  
“老公……老公干的太深了……啊……要顶到生殖腔了啊……到了到了……啊！！”  
“俊勉宝贝，嗯……我的兔宝贝……”  
吴世勋单手扶着金俊勉的后脑勺，低头用舌吻定住金俊勉的躁动；另一只手抱着他的大腿，丝毫没有松懈的展现自己的霸道。房间里粘腻的肉体撞击声音愈发响亮，两个人都顾不上羞耻的在耳边喊着对方的名字。  
“俊勉，我爱你。”  
“世勋……我……爱……啊……世勋，我……我不行了，要射了，啊……”  
“我也到了……”  
吴世勋趁着金俊勉高潮绷紧呼吸之际，尽可能的把性器填入生殖腔，把精液满满的灌入，深呼一口气，他得到了至宝。  
“你射太多了……”  
“再来一次，还不够。”  
“什么……？”  
Omega被Alpha的精液初次标记时，需要费时间慢慢吸收其中的信息素。而吴世勋显然想要无视这个过程，不断地往金俊勉体内灌输自己的存在。刚高潮了一次，金俊勉又被吴世勋翻了个身准备以一个舒服的姿势承接吴世勋第二次泛滥的高潮。

金俊勉最后累的在吴世勋怀里睡着了。甚至吴世勋还未完全疲软的性器还留在金俊勉湿润的内道里也没闲情去管，被吴世勋狠狠地要了几次后体力透支昏睡了过去。  
吴世勋思考自己给金俊勉的初夜会不会纵欲过度了，但是他觉得自己还可以再来几次。Omega的发情期会持续好几天，吴世勋不急在一时。优秀的Alpha确实可以在Omega发情信息素的催情下迅速的再次勃起。Omega自然也是能应对的，但是金俊勉被折腾的太过，也没有正经的发情经验，恢复的要慢些。吴世勋不甘愿也只能暂时让他休息一阵。  
吴世勋亲了亲金俊勉脖子后的腺体，方才第二次高潮的时候已经被咬破，注入了自己的信息素。现在金俊勉身上已经准确的带上自己的味道，吴世勋很是满意。想到金俊勉以后无数个发情期都会嚷嚷着让自己标记他，吴世勋相当期待。

“俊勉。”  
“嗯……？”  
金俊勉半梦半醒的回答，殊不知吴世勋这样看着他几乎看了一整个通宵。  
“还想再来一次吗？”  
“你没睡吗……”  
“再来一次吧。”  
“晨勃么……”  
“一直勃着，挺难受的。”  
“那你温柔点……”  
金俊勉微微睁了下眼睛，吴世勋一直吻着他的腺体，让他安心。  
“嗯。寻偶症发作，弄疼你了吧？”  
“有点，可是……你确实太大了……”  
“大的话，不好么？”  
“好，你最好了。”  
金俊勉想转个身去抱吴世勋，差点把吴世勋还插在自己穴道里的性器拧了个圈，吴世勋赶紧阻止。  
“嘶……小心点，坏了你就没得用了。”  
金俊勉顽皮的笑着，故意撅着屁股去蹭吴世勋的阴囊。  
“我的发情期就拜托你了~”  
“把你自己都拜托给我吧。”  
“这个嘛，我再考虑一下。”  
“金俊勉！你已经被我标记了还要考虑什么？！你都喊我老公了！”  
“你都还没跟我表白，我们都还没正式约会，虽然超速了，但是都要补上的。”  
“我说爱你了，你还没回答我。”  
金俊勉觉得吴世勋在谈恋爱的时候肯定特别像个小孩子，这会就开始跟他计较。  
“还不是因为你动的太快，我回答了，你没听到。”  
“你再说一次。”  
“不说，等你跟我约会了我再说。”  
“金俊勉！”  
“不说不说，就不说~”  
吴世勋感觉自己被摆了一道，输的心服口服。狠狠的一个深顶宣泄了不满。  
“啊……世勋，你不能……不能耍阴招……”

春色旖旎，我只取你一朵足以。

  * FLASH 14

大多数人的概念里，发情期是羞耻的，显然吴世勋和金俊勉不是那群大多数。  
经过初夜的翻云覆雨，两个人变本加厉，在别墅里开始没羞没躁的生活。

“俊勉还好吗？是不是发情了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我去看看。”  
“别来，我们很好。”  
“俊勉情况特殊，我……”  
“没什么不放心的，他在我这里很好。”  
“就因为他在你那里我才觉得很危险。吴世勋，你别乱来啊。”  
“晚了。”  
金钟大午后才得空给吴世勋打电话，可是吴世勋的声音仿佛刚睡醒。都暻秀说，金俊勉昨天就被吴世勋接回别墅了。  
“什么意思？”  
“标记了。”  
“什么？！！！”  
金钟大在电话里一个咆哮，吴世勋赶紧把电话拿的离耳朵远一些。  
“没事我就挂了。”  
“等等！你怎么就标记他了！吴世勋，你标记金俊勉是要干嘛？”  
“你很吵。”  
吴世勋还搂着金俊勉。早起没忍住，又跟金俊勉做了一次，两个人心满意足的补眠。这会金俊勉被电话声吵醒，吴世勋已经想把金钟大从电话那头揪过来揍一顿。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯……是钟大吗？”  
“你们什么时候叫的这么亲热。”  
“唔……什么事？”  
金俊勉的发情热还没退，晕晕乎乎的。  
金钟大在电话那头喊着让吴世勋把电话换给金俊勉，吴世勋全都当做耳边风。  
“没什么，吵醒你了吗？”  
“没有……我饿了。”  
和吴世勋窝在被窝里，金俊勉的体温明显还是偏高，抱着吴世勋也像抱着冰块一样，很舒服。金俊勉往吴世勋怀里凑了凑，吴世勋亲着金俊勉的额头。  
“世勋……你……又勃起了……”  
“都是因为你，不穿衣服在我身上蹭。”  
“那我要负责解决才行。”  
金俊勉舔了舔嘴唇，手在吴世勋身上摸索着，握住那根，两只手一起给吴世勋的巨根抚慰。吴世勋立马就满意的呼气。  
“挂了。”  
把电话一丢，吴世勋翻个身又开始对金俊勉上下其手。  
若不是金俊勉突然肚子咕的一声，怕是下午也要在床上度过了。  
被发情期包围的Omega和Alpha虽然性欲极强，恢复能力也快，但是饿的也快，毕竟体力消耗的多。  
比起让金俊勉抖着腿去翻冰箱，吴世勋觉得自己去比较妥当。标记过后，吴世勋变得更体贴，他其实听到了金俊勉说了一半的“我爱你”，心里美滋滋的。

吴世勋简单的冲了个澡，只穿了家居裤就下楼去厨房找食物。他还在研究怎么加热速食，背后客厅哐当的玻璃摔碎的声音。走到客厅一看，金俊勉快把他吓坏了。  
金俊勉光着脚下楼，身上也没搭件衣服，裸着身体挪下楼，腿酸没站稳，把楼梯旁边的玻璃花瓶推倒在地摔碎了。  
吴世勋过来的时候，金俊勉背对着厨房蹲在地上捡玻璃碎片，腿间还未被清理过的体液痕迹斑斑点点的，看的吴世勋快脑充血。  
“别捡了，快起来。”  
金俊勉一脸欲哭的表情，扭头看着站在身后的吴世勋。  
“我……我不小心的……很贵吧……花瓶……”  
“花瓶再贵也没你宝贝。”  
吴世勋把金俊勉横着抱起来，离开一地的玻璃碎片。  
“玻璃渣扔地上，我来收拾，别抓着了，容易弄伤手。”  
“还是我来吧……”  
“你乖乖的呆着，什么都不需要做。”  
金俊勉撒娇的抱着吴世勋的脖子，主动把腺体露出来给吴世勋。这是Omega表达自己信任对方的方法之一，吴世勋看到后别说是生气，心里开心的不行。  
“世勋生气了。”  
“不穿衣服不穿鞋子就下床，我能不生气吗？”  
“不是因为打碎花瓶了吗？”  
“这样的花瓶我可以买一卡车回来，天天给你摔着玩。”  
“那你清理起来会很麻烦的。”  
“你高兴就行。”  
吴世勋笑笑，把金俊勉抱过去饭厅，放在餐桌上。  
“别乱动，我去给你拿鞋子衣服。”

吴世勋离开也就这么一会的功夫，显然小看了发情期的Omega。抱着简单的衣物回到饭厅，金俊勉虽然还是好好的坐在餐桌上，但是吴世勋后悔自己刚才把金俊勉一个人放那里了。  
金俊勉果然不是个好对付的Omega。吴世勋刚才啃了一口放在餐桌上的法棍面包，现在正被金俊勉当做催情工具，双手抓着粗长的法棍面包下部，眯着眼睛用舌头一下下的舔舐着吴世勋啃过一口的地方，满脸迷恋的样子。  
吴世勋虽然知道是发情期让金俊勉对自己的体液有着无限的渴望，但是眼前的画面实在有些色欲熏心。金俊勉抓着法棍面包尝试含入口中，却又怕把吴世勋啃过的那一块咬掉，小心翼翼的收着牙齿张嘴去吞；法棍面包的长度刚好遮住了金俊勉腿间，从吴世勋的角度来说，遮掩的样子反而更色情，这画面怎么看都很让吴世勋想入非非。  
金俊勉发情起来真是要命的诱人，也致命的可爱。  
“世勋……你到哪里去了。”  
“给你拿衣服，但是你好像不太需要了。”  
吴世勋走过去站在金俊勉腿间，把面包和衣服丢掉，用激烈的接吻满足金俊勉对他的依恋。  
“这么想要了，怎么不说出来。”  
“我……说了。不是用嘴说的。”  
吴世勋才留意到，屋子里的蜜桃味占了上风，金俊勉毫不克制的释放着信息素，勾引自己。吴世勋习惯身边随时有金俊勉信息素的味道，浓度悄悄的上升，居然也没立马发觉，真是大意，他居然没发现自己的Omega的呼唤。吴世勋觉得要把这一排别墅全都买下来，以免有邻居闻到这么香甜的信息素起了歹念。  
“真希望你的发情期不要结束。”  
“不结束的话，就不能和世勋去约会了。”  
“改成在家约会吧。”  
吴世勋把金俊勉摁倒在餐桌上开始享用他的蜜桃派。

金俊勉发情的频率略频繁，吴世勋又控制不好自己的信息素，一天好几次没有节制的，甚至带着寻偶症略微粗暴的把金俊勉直接干晕在浴缸里、在床上、沙发上，别墅里几乎就没有不被染指的。  
两个人的信息素互相挑逗着，造成的后果就是，吴世勋是做了个痛快，金俊勉却扛着发情热生病了。  
吴世勋没什么照顾人的经验，实在没办法，特别允许都暻秀和金钟大进了门。  
“收一收你们的信息素。”都暻秀不用问，都知道这几天吴世勋和金俊勉打的多火热，一屋子的蜜桃味混朗姆酒。  
“吴世勋，我有没有警告你克制点？”金钟大差点就要进厨房拿菜刀把吴世勋卸了，都暻秀说处理尸体有点麻烦，摁住了金钟大。  
“是我想克制就克制的了么？”  
“那你想克制了吗？”  
“没有。”  
吴世勋回答的爽快，都暻秀金钟大已经放弃这位无药可救的老板。  
“俊勉还好吗？”  
“没我想的那么糟，普通发烧而已。”  
“那就好。”  
“好什么好，你真是……发烧和发情热都分不清，还说自己是多厉害的Alpha。”  
“不是上次那样就行……”  
金钟大和都暻秀有点不敢相信，自己看到的。吴世勋望着金俊勉的表情，那种扎眼的幸福感，还是他们冷酷的老板吗？  
“他要是再像上次那样，就该隔离了。”  
“不行，我还答应带他去约会的。”  
“约会？”  
“你知道约会是什么吗？”  
“不懂就学。”  
都暻秀低着头在备忘录里写下，给吴世勋购买约会指南类书籍。  
“吴世勋，现在放你一马。等金俊勉发情期过了，我管你一天几百亿的生意，马上给我去医院报道，好好学习一下Omega发情期的护理知识。”  
“说完了吗？把药留下就走吧，别打扰俊勉休息。”  
“是谁打扰他休息了？”  
吴世勋回头瞪了一眼金钟大，杀人的表情又回来了。  
都暻秀觉得现在吴世勋和金俊勉是怎么也分不开了，把打包过来的营养餐放下，拉着金钟大赶紧走，再晚一些可能要找人收尸的就是他们两个。

金俊勉烧退了，半夜醒过来。摸了摸腰间的手臂，吴世勋小心翼翼的抱着自己躺在身边安静的睡着，分外安心。把被子拉高，再次埋到吴世勋的臂弯里。  
“世勋。”  
“嗯？发烧难受吗？”  
“好的差不多了。”  
“乖乖睡觉，天亮了带你去约会。”  
“真的吗？”  
“想去哪？”  
“嗯……想到了告诉你。”  
“好。先去复诊，金钟大要求的。”  
“你陪我去吗？”  
“当然。”  
吴世勋可能也需要预约医生，他新得了一种病——“离开金俊勉会活不下去”病。

  * FLASH 15

在医院复诊，金钟大把吴世勋标记金俊勉的行为骂的有多凶，金俊勉的脸就有多红。吴世勋倒像个没事人一样，翘着二郎腿，看看咬着下唇认真听训的金俊勉，再看看火急火燎的金钟大。  
“好了，我会好好照顾俊勉的。”  
“把一个Omega托付给一个Alpha是我疯了……”  
吴世勋轻推着金俊勉的腰走出会诊室，他可不想把时间浪费在金钟大的训话里。短短几天，他已经习惯以金俊勉的准男朋友自居，就等金俊勉同意，他就能成为正式男朋友了。

“你做的时候叫了我很多次老公，记得吗？”  
“Omega保护法规定，做爱期间由于Omega意识可能处于非自主状态……”  
“……所以其口头承诺、约定、签署的合约等可无条件视为无效。我知道的。”  
金俊勉点点头。  
发情期间，吴世勋无论是生理和心理上，都耐心的满足金俊勉。向来坚持独立的金俊勉，偶尔想要依靠的对象，怕是只有吴世勋了。  
“现在去约会好像有点太晚了？”  
金俊勉看看已经落下一半的夕阳，轻轻叹了口气，今天详细的身体检查加上金钟大无微不至的“呵护”，耗费了整个白日时间。  
“刚结束发情，信息素是最安全的，到人多的地方去怎么样？”  
“我的信息素一直都很安全。”  
“对我来说你最危险。”  
吴世勋揪了一下金俊勉的鼻子。  
金俊勉也没问去哪里，看着吴世勋开着跑车，在每个十字路口的红灯时，都会抽空牵着他的手，虽然自己开玩笑说这样开车不安全，其实心里喜欢的不得了。

一开始金俊勉不懂，吴世勋为什么非要带他买一身皮衣皮裤，半推半就的只同意了穿一件修身的黑色皮外套，上面大大小小的铆钉，再配些浮夸的饰品，根本就不是他的风格，也不像吴世勋平时的穿着。  
然而车停在一间门庭若市的CLUB前，金俊勉算是明白过来，自己这一身，确实一点都不夸张。  
金俊勉下车后不自然的扯了扯内衬的衣服，是吴世勋挑选的全黑高领针织衫，里面混了些金色丝线，看起来有些闷骚。  
吴世勋就是不同意让金俊勉的皮肤多露一点，CLUB本来就像是日常生活的另一面，吴世勋既想让金俊勉尝试些不同风格的装扮，又不想他过于惹眼。他再给自己换了条带着碎钻链子的皮裤，看着两个人错位的情侣装，吴世勋不能更满意了。

“你经常来这？”  
金俊勉怀疑的看着吴世勋，但是先被他温暖的手掌扣紧了自己的手心。  
“偶尔，人总是要有释放压力的地方。”  
“没看出来你有这种爱好。”  
“你在想什么？我没有不良嗜好。”  
“白天是日理万机的决策者，晚上是纵情声色的……”  
“我才没有纵情声色。”  
吴世勋皱眉，看着金俊勉调戏自己得逞的表情，他哭笑不得。  
“做我男朋友可不能纵情声色。”  
“我真的没有。”  
“有没有，验一下不就知道了。”  
金俊勉拉着吴世勋的手进场。

舞池里都是狂欢的人，时间约靠近深夜，人们越是放肆的舒压。  
吴世勋找了个不起眼的位置给两个人点了低酒精的调酒。  
“你平时解压的方法就是点一杯酒坐在CLUB的角落？”  
舞曲的声音太大，金俊勉在圆形的沙发上挪到吴世勋身边，凑到他耳边询问，动作的暧昧让吴世勋十分满意。  
“你说什么？听不清楚。”  
“我说……”  
金俊勉再靠近一些，嘴唇快要贴到吴世勋耳朵上了，手自然的撑着吴世勋的大腿好让自己上身靠过去些。当他发现吴世勋偷笑了，猛的一拍吴世勋的大腿。  
“你都听到了还问我。”  
“我这不是喜欢听你的声音么。”  
金俊勉对着吴世勋的耳朵吹一口气，调情一样的再次拉开距离，抱着自己的手臂仿佛两人不认识。  
吴世勋没想到一身黑色装束的金俊勉，会被CLUB里晃过的灯光照耀的如此夺目。冷色调的皮肤在这样不起眼的角落里也很难被忽略。若不是今天做完身体检查，确认过他们的信息素都在安全范围，吴世勋是绝对不会把他喜爱的尤物带到这样鱼龙混杂的地方，金俊勉在什么地方都有种出淤泥不染的神情，却也不是格格不入的气质，让他痴迷。  
“我觉得你今晚可能要答应跟我确定恋爱关系了。”  
“嗯？为什么？”  
吴世勋没回答，脱下外套丢在沙发上，把上衣束在紧身皮裤里，往DJ台走去。

金俊勉发誓，如果舞曲是催情素，吴世勋打碟的舞曲能让他对吴世勋无条件say yes。  
吴世勋撸起袖子后露出的上臂，打碟时微微皱眉的表情，单手把刘海往后梳的动作，跟着节拍松动的肩膀和下巴……这些都跟他平日的形象大相径庭。仿佛白天的吴世勋只是生命的一半“生”，而夜晚在CLUB变身DJ的他是另一半——“命”。  
吴世勋现在正在要金俊勉的命。  
金俊勉跟着节拍踏进舞池，尽管尖头皮鞋让他有些不适应，但是让吴世勋的节奏支配他的身体，让他莫名的兴奋。不在乎自己舞技的生疏，像舞池里其他人一样，不看别人脸色的把每一个关节都交给音乐，金俊勉在舞池里越来越放松自己。

吴世勋当然是高兴的，金俊勉响应了他的节奏，在舞池里给他几个似乎能勾魂的眼神互动，动作慢慢融入欢跃的人群。用不了多久，吴世勋又开始燃起自己的霸道，金俊勉身边偶尔经过几个Alpha都能让他无比紧张，感应金俊勉是否又被迫发情。吴世勋无疑有着优越的Alpha基因，而金俊勉携带着他的信息素，像带了金钟罩一般，不是足够优秀的Alpha不会选择跟吴世勋对着干。  
吴世勋慢慢无法专注在音乐的节拍上，走到舞池里把气喘吁吁的金俊勉搂在怀里。  
“这就是你解压的方法吗？还不错。”  
“从今天起可能不是了。”  
“什么？”  
金俊勉刚兴奋的蹦了好几首歌，一下子没缓过劲，靠在吴世勋怀里，凑近想听他说了些什么。  
“这么多人想勾引你，让我压力很大。”  
吴世勋咬一口金俊勉的耳朵，收到意料之中的微颤。  
“我没感觉出来呀。”  
“那是因为标记你的Alpha足够强大，才让你能安全的到这种地方撒野。”  
“听起来像在夸你自己。”  
“你跟我在一起的话，就等于是夸你了。”  
“为什么？”  
金俊勉喘着气，苹果肌暧昧的闪烁着，伸手圈住吴世勋的脖子。  
“这么强大的Alpha感觉只被你一个Omega绑住，你更了不起。”  
“那今天就算你这个优秀的Alpha，成为我专属Alpha的第一天实习期。”  
金俊勉把吴世勋的后脑勺往自己面前压，让他低头到足够的位置迎合自己的亲吻。  
吴世勋感觉自己前所未有的激动，尽可能的把金俊勉纳入自己的怀抱。  
舞池里唯一禁止却异常热烈的，就是这对旁若无人的新生恋人。

“等等，你说实习期是什么意思？”  
“就是你还要争取更好的表现，转正。”  
“没想到我居然也有实习期。”  
“那当然，鉴于你之前想强迫我发情，必须要多加观察。”  
“我会努力争取转成正牌男友的。”  
金俊勉没有让吴世勋再多为自己辩解，吻住他的嘴唇。现在的他们需要的是热烈深刻的亲吻，不是长篇大论的爱情拌嘴。

  * FLASH 16

金俊勉设想过自己谈恋爱的时候会有多么的投入，他也想过，自己可能会找一个Beta安稳的度过一生。但是遇到吴世勋后，他觉得自己这辈子可能只想把吴世勋吃得死死的，不仅是因为Omega对于Alpha的依赖。

“我有朋友在这里，我去打个招呼就回来。”  
“不带我去吗？”  
吴世勋把金俊勉从混乱的舞池送回卡座，摸摸他撒娇的脸颊。  
“太多Alpha在那边了，我怎么能把你丢到狼群里。”  
金俊勉亲了一下吴世勋手掌，让他赶紧回来，然后给自己点了杯无酒精的饮料。

金俊勉坐下不久，面前有人过来搭话。  
“就是你啊，吴少的新宠物。”  
金俊勉抬头，对方是一个Beta，但是身上喷着Omega信息素的香水，在这种场合也没什么稀奇的，确实有的Beta想获得优秀的Alpha垂青会花高昂的价格购买Omega信息素提取物做的香水。但是金俊勉是个货真价实的Omega，自然能分辨出来原生信息素和提取物的差别。  
“请问你是？”  
来者不善。  
“长得倒是挺好看，可惜了，你也不过只是吴少的一个玩具。”  
“什么？”  
“听好了，别以为吴少当众吻你就以为自己有多特别，离他远一点，至少你以后被抛弃的时候不会心痛到哭着想再投胎做人。”  
“看来你是有经验的人——我指的是被吴世勋抛弃，这个部分。”  
金俊勉也不认为Omega天生就应该示弱，既然对方一句好话都没说，那他也没必要以礼相待。  
“你……嘴巴倒是挺利索的，床上功夫想必也很不错吧，要不然吴少怎么会愿意带你出来玩。Omega就是贱，除了会那点狐媚功夫讨Alpha喜欢，就没别的本事。”  
跟在Beta身边的一群人跟着起哄嘲笑金俊勉。  
“Omega贱不贱，还轮不到一个喷着Omega香水的Beta评论。”  
Beta的得意没维持太久。  
“Omega也就发情期能勾人，平时不也就是个软柿子。发情的时候脑子都不正常，我上过几个Omega，骚起来可真不是人。”  
“我连你名字都不知道，对你的床上生活没什么兴趣。”  
“也对，我干嘛要跟一个Omega说这些。”  
Beta往前了一步，特意一字一句的盯着金俊勉说。  
“吴少的床上功夫，可不是开玩笑。你说得对，我是被他抛弃的经验者，你很快也是我的后辈了。毕竟没有Omega能拒绝这么优秀的Alpha，没有人能拒绝吴少。”  
金俊勉的表情没有明显变化，他知道自己心跳顿了一下，但是只是很轻的一下。  
“真是可惜，你不配拥有我这么优秀的后辈了。”  
“什么？”  
“谁知道呢？我可能是第一个拒绝吴世勋的Omega，或者是，吴世勋最后一个Omega——只会是二者之一。我是不会像你一样，傻傻的等着自己被拒绝的。所以，恐怕我们没有办法成为前后辈的关系了，抱歉。”  
金俊勉俨然是这场口角中的胜者。  
“你也就嘴巴能逞能，Omega是不可能赢过Alpha的，甚至连Beta都能把Omega随意虐待，你们就是一个下贱的种群。”  
“你连吴世勋的名字都不敢叫，还跟我提什么Omega下贱，你不过也就是心理上觉得Beta也要臣服于Alpha而已。”  
金俊勉抱着手臂，对方挑起的口舌之争不能伤他分毫。  
“这么好看的脸，这么厉害的嘴巴，可惜了。”  
Beta被气的牙痒痒，抓起一边的酒瓶砸碎，举着瓶口的碎片眼看着要对金俊勉挥过去。

吴世勋抢先抓住Beta的手腕，制止了他的动作。  
“当着我的面想伤害我的人，活腻了？”  
吴世勋其实早就站在Beta一群人的身后，但是看着金俊勉前所未有的傲气，让他佩服。社会上对于性别歧视的人群并不在少数，金俊勉如此堂堂正正的一一回击，恰是Omega也很理性睿智的优秀例子。  
吴世勋从前很骄傲，自己是Alpha中优秀的基因拥有者，他甚至在某种程度上能利用信息素控制较弱的Alpha。这种优越感在遇到金俊勉后一点点的在瓦解，他看到了Omega也可以很独立优秀，并不是依附于Alpha才能存在，让他身为Alpha的优越菱角被一点点的磨至圆润，开始正视每个性别中优秀的个体，而不是只想着去碾压对方。  
“吴……吴少……”  
“没想到你对Omega的偏见挺深，但是还要装成一个Omega。真是奇怪的人。”  
金俊勉很自然的被吴世勋挡在身后。他并不是不怕那些玻璃渣，只是吴世勋在的话，他好像可以不那么盛气凌人，也有了保护罩。  
“我……我只是……”  
“当初你也是这么喷着Omega香水来找我的吧？真是让人恶心。”  
吴世勋把桌上的酒杯同样敲碎，指着Beta的鼻梁。  
“再让我看到你惹我的人，见一次我就往你脸上划一道。还不滚？”  
Beta已经感觉到吴世勋身上那股压迫到窒息的Alpha气息，头也不回的溜走，与方才羞辱金俊勉的样子大相径庭。

“世勋，你的手……”  
吴世勋把掌心打开给金俊勉看。  
“没事，连皮外伤都没有，你看。”  
“你以前，混黑道的吗？”  
“没有，来这里偶尔会遇到滋事的，不出奇。”  
“虽然刚才很帅，但是以后少干这种事了，敲碎杯子会被玻璃渣划到的。”  
“走吧，万一他们想起来带人回来，我们两个可没胜算。”  
金俊勉笑笑，跟着吴世勋离开。

在车里，金俊勉看着路边滑过的点点路灯。  
“这不是回家的路。”  
“谁说要送你回家了？”  
“可是我发情期都……”  
“以后不管是不是发情期，我想你了就不许你离开半步。”  
“哇，这么霸道，那我没有私人时间了。”  
“想要私人时间的话提前申请，但是现在不行，现在我只想带你回别墅。”  
“看来别墅也要成为我家了。”  
“嗯，我不介意同居。”  
“你该不会像电视剧里那样，私下取消我租的房子强迫我住进别墅吧？”  
“电视剧看太多了，对身心健康不好。但是既然你都提出来了……”  
“不可以效仿！”  
吴世勋一本正经的开车，但是侧脸的嘴角挂着微微的笑容，金俊勉看的一清二楚。

回到别墅后，吴世勋把金俊勉摁在沙发上，自己坐在沙发前的矮茶几上，两人对视。  
“你没有什么好奇的想问我吗？”  
“有。”  
“你问吧。”  
“你们真的上过床？”  
金俊勉其实早就看到站在Beta身后的吴世勋了，他一边听着Beta的挑衅，一边观察吴世勋的神情。  
“严格来说，算是，但也不是。”  
“做到哪一步了？”  
“只是，一起睡过，睡觉的那种，但是我也没睡着。”  
金俊勉翘着腿，黑色紧身裤把他的腿型包裹的极好看，坐在对面的吴世勋欣赏到了一种禁欲的诱惑，下身不争气的开始有了感觉。  
“详细的说说看。”  
“寻偶症刚发作的时候，我经常找Omega陪我睡觉，一开始是同一个房间就行，后来情况严重的话，我会抱着他们同床入睡。但是只是睡觉，不发生别的。”  
“那你在我前面抱过很多人睡觉？”  
“记不清了，但是都没有能让我真的整晚入睡的，只有你。”  
吴世勋突然像犯错辩解一样，跪在沙发面前，抓着金俊勉的手，有种耷拉耳朵的感觉。  
“但是抱过就是抱过。”  
“俊勉啊，我……”  
“没标记吧？”  
“我发誓，绝对干净。”  
吴世勋大概也没想到有一天，自己跟一个Omega发誓，自己没和被人发生过关系。  
大多Alpha甚至会沾沾自喜自己标记过多少Omega，以此互相攀比——Alpha是可以标记多个Omega，但是Omega不能同时被不同的Alpha标记。  
金俊勉这个醋吃的很对，他可不想以后还会出现狗血的第三者，哭着说自己被吴世勋标记过，也要求个名分。他只想独占吴世勋。  
“要是被我发现有别的不干净，马上就取消你的实习资格。”  
“好。”  
吴世勋这才放松膝盖，想探过身去亲一下金俊勉示好，没想到被金俊勉抬脚抵着肩膀，禁止他靠近。  
“我还在吃醋，别想碰我。”  
吴世勋揉揉金俊勉的小腿想求和，金俊勉假装没看到的起身去浴室洗漱。

吴世勋敲敲浴室门，金俊勉居然反锁了。  
“俊勉啊，睡衣拿了吗？”  
“拿了。”  
“俊勉啊，浴巾呢？”  
“拿了。”  
“俊勉啊……”  
吴少爷童年都不曾有过的乖巧，这下全给补齐了。  
当金俊勉抱着另一床被子躺上床的时候，吴世勋从内心发誓，自己再也不敢背着金俊勉藏秘密了，彻夜反省自己还做过什么有碍于两个人恋爱关系的事情。  
金俊勉背过身去倒是睡的很安稳，看着他的实习生战战兢兢的，看来这次吃醋的效果不错。  
吴世勋大概还不知道，自己命运的喉咙居然被一只小兔子用门牙叼着。

  * FLASH 17

这晚的后果是，吴世勋的精神压力突然变大。  
反复确认过自己真的没有标记过任何Omega，也没有其他越矩的行为，甚至三更半夜偷溜出房间，夺命一样用电话声把都暻秀吵醒，再三确认自己的伴侣关系绝对干净，并且准备好天亮后向金俊勉求饶的语句，才浅浅的入睡。

金俊勉倒是睡的很安稳，第二天很早就醒了，轻手轻脚的到厨房准备早餐。

吴世勋睡眼朦胧的下楼，从身后抱着金俊勉，把自己的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，虽然金俊勉耸肩似乎不吃这一套，吴世勋还是厚着脸皮抱紧了金俊勉。  
“还在生气吗？俊勉啊……”  
金俊勉没有回答，盯着平底锅里慢慢凝固的鸡蛋液。  
吴世勋收紧了手臂，金俊勉还是没反应，但好在没有挣开。  
手掌在金俊勉平坦的小腹上爱抚着，干燥的掌心接触者金俊勉衣服下温热的皮肤；吴世勋的鼻息像是羽毛一样挠着金俊勉后脖子上的腺体。  
金俊勉想起，初次见面的时候，吴世勋的信息素十分有攻击性，丝毫不掩饰吴世勋强行咬破他的腺体、逼迫他发情的意图。现在这么比较起来，吴世勋像是被驯化的狮子，只是在他面前显露出猫科的本性，在别人面前他还是威武雄壮、震慑人心的雄狮。  
金俊勉突然有些沾沾自喜。  
“好了……别摸了，快去洗漱一下，可以吃早餐了。”  
“再抱一会，需要平衡一下信息素……”  
“你……平衡也不要……不要诱导我发情……我……”  
吴世勋发现金俊勉没有抗拒他的靠近，放下那份做坏事认错的小心，用溺爱的感觉把金俊勉完全压制在自己怀里；睡衣里的手掌也越来越不安分的，从金俊勉的小腹往上，手中不轻不重的捏了捏金俊勉的胸肌；掌心被金俊勉微微发硬的乳尖抵住的时候，吴世勋欣喜若狂。  
金俊勉感觉自己每一寸皮肤都要留下吴世勋的掌印，他才会罢休吧。  
可是他喜欢这份感觉。他的他也喜欢。

“我……我下午还有长途飞行……不能发情的……”  
“取消掉。”  
“不可以……我已经很麻烦别人了……世勋……你别……”  
金俊勉扶着大理石台面边沿，往前又没有空间，绵软的身体往后想推开吴世勋，却更像欲拒还迎。  
“世勋……诱导发情……可是要扣实习分数的……”  
吴世勋的嘴唇还在金俊勉的腺体上游走。  
金俊勉的睡衣几乎被完全撩起，自己的乳尖被吴世勋掐的充血，身后的人还蓄谋把手深入他的内裤里。  
“扣……扣10分……”  
“我还有多少分可以扣，你说说看。”  
吴世勋停住了动作，不过没有放松怀里的力度。  
“我说的算，反正这扣的10分，是警告。”  
金俊勉感觉到自己臀部被抵在了一个凸起的柱状物上，一不小心就会擦枪走火。  
“那我怎么把分补回来。”  
“吻我。”  
接下来的吴世勋，在金俊勉的指引下一步步的试探，却从不忘记金俊勉拒绝发情的请求，只是把他的嘴唇、耳朵、后颈、腺体都安抚了个遍。

缠绵的亲吻在恋人之间，不需要发情也能成为最高的奖赏。  
金俊勉搂着吴世勋的脖子，抱怨刚煎好的太阳蛋要冷了、面包机里的吐司要变硬了、温好的牛奶要变味了——这么一阵不痛不痒的抱怨，都让两个人觉得，生活可能就是我为你在每件琐事上，用爱你的心情准备好一切。  
吴世勋作为Alpha，知道诱导发情绝对可以满足他此刻下半身的躁动，但是金俊勉，他的Omega抗拒，他就不会那么做。

“要四天后才能回来吗？好久啊。”  
“如果航班不耽误的话。给你点自由的时间不好吗？”  
“我不想要这种自由。”  
吴世勋皱了皱鼻子。  
早餐后，金俊勉催了他好多次，让他回去上班。因为，都暻秀这位称职的全能秘书，讲了句大白话：“麻烦回来把文件签了再做爱。”  
金俊勉瞄了一眼吴世勋的手机，脸都要熟透了。  
“我送你去机场。”  
“送到机场就够了哦，别想着又买下一班航班的机票跟过来。给暻秀知道的话，他会提着大刀过来的……”  
“我是不是该考虑换个助理秘书？”  
“为什么？”  
“你们两个的关系太好，他太称职，上班真妨碍谈恋爱。”  
“我觉得你认真工作的样子，或许可以加分。”  
“下次带你去公司。以我的Omega的身份。”  
金俊勉把最后一口吐司喂给吴世勋，托着腮帮笑了。  
吴世勋抓着金俊勉的手腕，把他手指上残留的面包屑舔干净。  
“你怎么在家像个小孩子一样。”  
“那我给你看看我大人的模样？”  
“打住。我要去收拾行李了。”  
吴世勋一本正经的站起来准备脱裤子的表情，再次把金俊勉逗笑。

都暻秀最后抱着文件，飞车去机场把吴世勋拉回公司，同时没收了他的钱包证件手机，才终于又一次避免了吴世勋用寻偶症发作的借口偷偷买机票，要跟着金俊勉上飞机的情况。  
都暻秀三翻四次跟金钟大和金俊勉抱怨，什么时候能研制出药物根治寻偶症，或者忘情水，让吴世勋对金俊勉少点依赖。金俊勉又是再次在另外两人恨得牙痒痒的表情里，洋溢着一脸热恋的幸福感，接受他们的白眼。  
吴世勋暂时还不知道他们三个人有个小的聊天室，成立初期是为了批斗吴世勋的剥削行为，后来则变成了，两个人批斗加上一个护短的存在。

四天时间，不长不短，足够让吴世勋想念金俊勉的存在，又不至于想到发疯。  
吴世勋忙的脚不着地，让都暻秀代为编辑短信发送的表情，都暻秀觉得，吴世勋就算有神仙妙药都救不回来了。  
“兔，我想你了，家里见。”  
这几个字，是都暻秀自行删除了吴世勋一大段抒发想念情感的文字后，节选的。免不了被吴世勋事后一顿劈头盖脸的凶，但是他现在身兼监督吴世勋的职责，如果吴世勋做了什么过分的举动，他可是可以随时打小报告给金俊勉，扣吴世勋的实习分数。都暻秀对这份兼职很满意，他现在名正言顺约束他无法无天的老板了。  
“我也想你，回国后马上就见面吧。”  
金俊勉心里的小算盘打的正起劲。

吴世勋加班加点的干活，手下的人被折腾的没了人形，就只有他一心想回家抱着Omega温柔乡的还满脸打了鸡血的样子。终于结束手头的工作时，办公室里的人连下班的力气都没有了。  
“辛苦了各位，休假两天，好好休息。”  
吴世勋旋风一样抓着车钥匙和手机跑了。  
“吴少怎么了？”  
“吴少第一次……跟我们加班还说我们辛苦了……”  
“我们是不是哪里做错，要被解雇了！”  
“不……不会吧，你别吓我……”  
“吴少突然有了人性，太可怕了……”  
就只有都暻秀知道原因，他已经自动把不急迫的工作都往后推，吴世勋没个三两天，是绝对不会从家里出来的。

让吴世勋在众人面前反常的原因有三。  
一，金俊勉结束长途航班工作，回来了。  
二，他忙得没有时间去机场接金俊勉，后悔莫及。  
三，金俊勉让吴世勋去自己家，吴世勋从未去过。

相识到相恋，金俊勉好一段时间都没有好好的在自己家待过，吴世勋总是不由分说的把他带到别墅，生活用品一应俱全，让他一点回家的理由也没有。今天可是回家的好机会。  
“自己按密码进来。”  
吴世勋对着金俊勉提前告诉他的家门密码的短信，一个数字一个数字的输入，听到确认声开门的瞬间，吴世勋恨不得原地蹦高。  
整体看起来自然没有别墅的宽敞精致，但是充满了生活的气息。  
吴世勋在玄关就能感受到扑面而来的Omega信息素，他最喜欢的那一种。

“世勋吗……？”  
“嗯，对，是我。”  
黏黏糊糊的声音，从卧室的方向传来。  
“到我这里来……”  
这样的撒娇，是个Alpha都忍不住。  
吴世勋脱了鞋，轻手轻脚的靠近声音来源。  
金俊勉趴在床上，迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛。回头看了一眼吴世勋被夕阳照出半边阴影的脸，小声的感叹了句，真帅，又把脸埋进枕头里。  
吴世勋坐在床边，揉了揉金俊勉的后脑勺。  
“时差倒过来了吗？”  
“还没……”  
吴世勋附身把贴在金俊勉腺体上的抑制带撕掉，腺体肿的很明显，Omega信息素肆无忌惮的溢出。Omega放松警惕且过于疲惫的时候，无法管理自己的信息素。金俊勉是贴着抑制带回来的，想必是非常困倦。  
吴世勋进门的时候还以为是Omega生活的环境都会有这么明显的信息素，原来并不是那样。看到金俊勉嘴唇干干的，他附身亲着，润湿他的嘴唇。  
“起来喝点水再睡，嗯？”  
“不想起来……你抱着我吧，我需要你。”  
“你现在信息素很浓，让我抱了可能就真的休息不了了。”  
吴世勋把金俊勉塌下来的刘海撩开一些，在他侧着头露出的眉心，又是一吻。  
“不管，就要你抱。”  
金俊勉在被子了拱着身体撒娇。  
吴世勋当然是拗不过的，脱了外套欺身过去，连着金俊勉和他盖着的被子一起抱着趴在床上。  
“果然，我的Alpha最好了。”  
金俊勉心满意足的扭了扭身体，被子一边露出了一条白嫩的腿。  
“被子盖好，别着凉了。”  
“我不会着凉的，我不穿衣服的时候，你都会让我热起来。”  
“什么？”  
“我没穿衣服，你想怎么样都行。”  
金俊勉眯着眼看了看吴世勋的表情，看到他慌张到兴奋的转变，得逞的又扭开了头，在被子下面挪着屁股。金俊勉从被窝里探出一只手，揪着吴世勋的领带。  
“吴世勋，你做不熟我，今天别想从我家门出去。”  
“一定熟，熟到透。”

  * FLASH 18

绝对意义上来说，Omega发情是被生理支配，此刻金俊勉显然不是，他没有发情。那么就只能是情感上，他极度想被吴世勋占有，被他身后这个缠人又体贴的Alpha从里到外的占有。  
吴世勋并没有着急把金俊勉从被子里揪出来，而是趴在他身上，除了身体的重量，就是自己亲吻的热度，向金俊勉宣告自己的存在。  
亲吻混合着热气落在金俊勉腺体的周围。  
“这几天，想我了吗？”  
“想了，非常的想。”  
“抱歉，没去机场接你。”  
“抱歉的事情到此为止，做爱的时候可不许发生。”  
“这个，我可以保证。”  
金俊勉享受的侧着头，他的身心都对吴世勋展示着眷恋。  
明明两个人的体温都在攀升，但是吴世勋每次吮吻着金俊勉的腺体，都让他轻轻的颤抖。吴世勋知道轻重，他只是用虎牙磨一磨那块皮肤，并不会粗暴的见血。但是腺体天生敏感，金俊勉一开始还是本能的闪躲了一下，腺体突突的抗议了几次。慢慢分辨出那股朗姆酒气味的信息素，蜜桃味又再次欢腾起来。

“别因为我没发情就饶过我。”  
金俊勉回过头，明明是饱含色欲的气氛，硬是在他的瞳孔里看见了单纯，这种单纯来自于他求爱的一意孤行。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我知道。吴世勋，我要你，尽你所能的，操我。”  
金俊勉慵懒的趴好，把自己的脸埋在手臂里。  
都说白色，是最纯洁的颜色，金俊勉皮肤上透着的，传统意义上的肤白色，却沾满了欲望。  
吴世勋没有废话，停止试探。  
把金俊勉身上的被子掀开，拇指配合着其余四指，从金俊勉身后固定着他的胸侧，亲吻着他最爱的圣物一般，把一个个吻印记在金俊勉后背凹陷的脊椎骨处。一直从后颈到尾椎，每一毫米都没有落下，把金俊勉每一节脊椎骨都吻酥。

“唔……你这么亲过别人吗？”  
“没有，只有你。”  
“以后也不许这么吻别人，他们不配。”  
“嗯。”  
金俊勉在性爱里仿佛是个高高在上的样子，让吴世勋爱极。他并不因为自己是Omega而予取予求，也不因为对方是Alpha而委身求全。  
吴世勋也是第一次吻着金俊勉尾椎的部分，再往下一些便是深的更为明显的股沟。吴世勋用舌头轻轻的舔过股沟的顶端，金俊勉就像猫一样本能的缩起了腰，很快又被吴世勋摁下去。  
金俊勉的臀部仿佛一座小山丘，而吴世勋是在丘壑中缓缓流过的溪水，他用舌头滋养着臀瓣间不常示人的隐秘。  
金俊勉被这样的舔吻弄的极为舒服，手往后抓着吴世勋的后脑勺，嘤嘤着语调让他再吻久一点。  
“世勋……唔……呼……你明明就很温柔，为什么……为什么他们……啊……”  
“不许提别人，专心点。”  
“这种醋也吃……”  
“我的温柔只给你。”  
吴世勋挺拔的鼻梁被金俊勉的股沟夹着，顺势用鼻尖顶了顶腿间的细缝，金俊勉被刺激的猛一抓吴世勋的头发。  
“兔宝贝很喜欢被我碰这里，是么？”  
“喜欢……你不进来吗？”  
“还不是现在。”  
Omega在发情期之外，对于挑逗并不会迟钝，但是金俊勉第一次清醒着做爱，他要把吴世勋的每一份宠爱都牢牢记着，这份兴奋足以刻入脑子。

吴世勋把碍事的衣物脱掉，重新俯身时，他已经把腿间的尺寸埋在金俊勉两腿根之间。  
“这么大……不发情能进得去吗？”  
金俊勉感受到吴世勋巨物上的褶皱几乎因为勃起而撑平，他的大腿紧闭着拢住这根。  
“那我咬破腺体好吗？”  
“不……不需要，我是你的Omega，我可以接受它的。”  
“真乖。”  
吴世勋亲吻着腺体，他知道这样金俊勉能安心些。他双手扣住金俊勉扶着枕头的手指，掌心贴着他的手掌背，手指互相交扣。  
金俊勉先主动抬了抬屁股，但是吴世勋的体重让他不能如愿，还是吴世勋动了身体，巨物在大腿根部穿插着。  
“宝贝，把腿夹紧点。”  
“唔……你不许在外面就射了。”  
“好。”

吴世勋本来只是想让金俊勉感受一下他的尺寸，没想到这一动上瘾，把金俊勉大腿根部磨的通红，偏白的皮肤里像渗血了一样，从内往外渲染。  
“嘶……你夹的太紧了……”  
“世勋……啊……”  
巨物膨胀的速度超过两个人的想象，摩擦过火，吴世勋感觉到下身慢慢的变得粘稠起来，低头一看，巨物上蒙了一层水液。  
“兔，你……？”  
“你还不进来吗？我都这么湿了……”  
“没有背着我偷偷用润滑吗？”  
“我才没有那种东西……”  
吴世勋退了一些，金俊勉侧了个身，前段水淋淋的不说，大腿内侧红肿着有些磨皮的样子，倒也亮晶晶的一层，一副可怜巴巴的样子。金俊勉不太清楚是不是所有Omega天生都会摆出这种姿态，但是他太想得到吴世勋，尽可能的调动自己基因里关于性感诱人的部分。  
“我想你操到我最里面，流水的那里。”  
“抱歉，马上就来。”  
吴世勋把金俊勉的双腿折成了M字趴在床上，后穴自然是大开门户，借助着Omega分泌的润滑，吴世勋几乎可以一次到底，只是这个过程金俊勉没少挨疼。  
“啊……！！你……你太大了……”  
“这才进去了一点。”  
“你迁就一下我嘛，稍微慢点？嗯？”  
金俊勉撒着娇，但是缺乏经验的翘了下屁股，差点把吴世勋硬的翘起的玩意往下折。  
“嘶……你别动！”  
“啊……世勋……你一次干到里面吧，好吗？太折磨了……”  
吴世勋因为反抗金俊勉危险的动作，本能的压低了腰，半强迫着金俊勉打开了后穴的通道。  
在缺乏发情的情况下，Alpha想要进入Omega又不伤害对方，是一个漫长的过程。Omega本能的保护自己，但也会让Alpha如痴如醉的沉浸在这种紧致中。

金俊勉算是知道能让吴世勋舒服的方式了，支起上半身让自己的腰部尽可能下压，但是臀部却往后翘，迎合着吴世勋勃起的角度。  
“你努力的样子真可爱。”  
“多夸夸我，我这个样子也就你看过。你不夸我，就没人夸了……”  
吴世勋虽然在体格和基因上占着Alpha专属的优势，但是金俊勉显然在调情上远超于吴世勋的头脑。  
“我就你这么一个宝贝，不夸你我还能夸谁。”  
“我要你行动证明，你有多想夸我。”  
吴世勋找准了金俊勉的敏感带，一遍遍的擦过紧道里的几处，让金俊勉很快就被降服，只抬起了屁股，上身放弃抵抗的抱着枕头。  
金俊勉只知道断断续续的喊吴世勋的名字，在一波波的呻吟里喊着，吴世勋一次次更激烈的侵占他体内所有的空间。  
“啊……啊……世勋……啊……勋……”  
“把腿再打开点，宝贝。”  
“不……不行了……勋……啊……太里面了……唔……”  
“还没到，你的身体还想要更多的，不许撒谎，呼……”  
“我……我要……但是……啊……勋……”  
金俊勉每次被顶到兴奋点，后穴总会一阵剧烈的收缩，害羞的想把腿并起来，几次下来，遭殃的都是埋在里面的吴世勋的巨大。

“来，兔，换个姿势。”  
吴世勋实在扛不过金俊勉的央求，把金俊勉扶了起来，自己的双大腿插入到金俊勉分开的两腿中间，让他的屁股毫无抵抗力的自己坐进深处，又能被吴世勋整个人搂在怀里。  
“啊……到底了……世勋……你太坏了……这样根本就……我……”  
金俊勉抓着吴世勋横在自己腰间的手臂，无论怎么挣扎都使不上劲，腰部发酸让他每次想拉开些距离，又只能更重的跌坐回去，然后直接被吴世勋干了个舒爽。  
“是你叫我不要饶了你的，小兔子后悔了吗？”  
“不……不后悔……”  
金俊勉咬着下唇，被吴世勋往里进发的动作顶的仰头，后靠在吴世勋的怀里，后脑勺枕着吴世勋的宽肩。每次被干到喜欢的地方，金俊勉都不吝啬他的呻吟，侧着脑袋在吴世勋耳边鼓励他，再深点、再快点、再多点。  
吴世勋自然是忍受不了这个小妖精的耳语。

“还有力气说话？”  
“没……哈……嗯……没有……你不是……不是爱听我这么……啊……”  
“我是爱听，但是居然你还有闲心思逗我？看来我还不够卖力啊……”  
“不……你……啊！！”  
把金俊勉放回床上，吴世勋掰扯着他的腿转了个身，让金俊勉湿滑的甬道仿佛被掏了一圈，刺激的几乎要失禁。  
转过身来，吴世勋才看到金俊勉的前段早就被刺激的不成模样，可怜兮兮的滴着水液，一时之间分不清哪一处更要紧，需要吴世勋的疼爱。  
“坏死了……你……世勋……你怎么都不……啊……先说一声嘛……”  
“先说了的话，你还能让我看吗？”  
金俊勉才看到吴世勋直勾勾的看着躺在床上的自己，顺着他的眼神才发现，下身交合处周围没有一块好皮肤，想要伸手遮住，却被吴世勋更快一步的把他的双手举过头顶摁床上，俯身又是一阵热烈的亲吻。  
“唔……要缺氧了……”  
“兔宝贝就是我的氧气啊。”  
“那你的氧气现在要榨干你了。”  
金俊勉喘了口气，从吴世勋手中抽回自己的手腕，猛的一推让吴世勋躺倒，自己扶着吴世勋的大腿坐了起来。  
吴世勋看到的，是金俊勉双手往后抓着自己的膝盖，一点点的抬起腰部，把两人紧密结合的地方露出在吴世勋面前。皮肤间的水腻被拉扯开，吴世勋就这么盯着金俊勉往后仰着头，自己努力的在上下臀部，讨好自己插在他体内的巨物。  
“兔自己动的很好……呼……”  
“世勋的大东西操的好舒服，都顶到生殖腔了……嗯……”  
金俊勉随着自己心意的，让巨物在窄小的空间里不停的摩擦几处他最爱的地方。累的不行的想要下歇歇，又会被吴世勋不知疲倦的勃起抵到生殖腔，更是一阵窒息。

“兔，你里面紧的厉害，怎么操都不够啊……”  
吴世勋配合着加了点速度，金俊勉马上就开始偷懒，腰部挺在半空中，歪着头看吴世勋强烈的占有自己。  
“世勋……我……我快要射了……”  
金俊勉的后穴一阵剧烈收缩，突然撒了力气的躺在吴世勋大腿上，顶端终于得到了一次释放，兴奋的在空中划着一条线，最后落在金俊勉平坦殷红的小腹上。  
吴世勋曲起腿，让金俊勉能借力趴伏在自己身上。就这么一小会，他都不愿意金俊勉的脸庞从自己的视线里离开。  
“接下来轮到我了，兔宝贝享受就行了。”  
吴世勋大腿当成金俊勉的靠背，坐起身体，让金俊勉双腿夹着他的后腰，屁股因为姿势下滑直接满满的把吴世勋的性器坐了进去。  
金俊勉刚高潮完还没反应过来，没想到方才让他欲仙欲死的只是吴世勋的部分实力，这下完全被囊括在自己身体里，金俊勉才知道他惹了个大麻烦。  
“世勋嘛……你……啊……等……等一会啊……太大……啊……”  
“我等不了，一刻都不行。”  
这样的姿势虽然不能让吴世勋把怀里的人操的大起大落，但是也没有含糊的，每一下都直击生殖腔，一副硬生生的要操开那处的气势。  
“啊……啊！！世勋……又……我又……啊……”  
“我看到了，宝贝，你又硬了……”  
“好喜欢被世勋这么操……嗯……操深一点……啊……也可以……操死我了……啊……”  
金俊勉松开吴世勋的腰，分开腿跪着，给两人一点空间，让吴世勋能尽情的挺腰把巨物往他最舒服的地方送进去，他可以全盘接受吴世勋所有的霸道。  
“啊……啊……勋呐……要死了……啊……操我……快……啊……”  
“我一定操，狠狠的操。”  
金俊勉眼角已经不知几次的湿润又干掉的泪，最终被吴世勋霸道又幸福的操到渗出了些许尿液，羞耻的再次高潮。  
吴世勋随之把最优秀的精液灌入了他能到达的最深处。  
“生殖腔……被操开了……”  
“难受吗？”  
“有点疼……但是我还想要……世勋……”  
“确定？”  
“我爱你，我想只被你一个人操死。”  
吴世勋这次终于没有错过金俊勉的表白，他清清楚楚的听到了，他怀里的人爱他，愿意把自己一切交付给他。  
“我只会让你幸福致死。俊勉，我也爱你。”  
“只爱我一个。”  
“嗯，只爱你一个。”  
金俊勉把自己小腹上的精液蹭到吴世勋身上，在他怀里扭扭身体撒娇。  
“你再说，我还要听。”  
“我爱你，兔宝贝。俊勉，我只爱你。”  
“继续。”  
“我只对你有性欲，只想干你。”  
“世勋……你语文成绩肯定不好，哪有这么表白的。”  
“那我该怎么说？”  
“无所谓了，我喜欢就行了。”  
“那你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。所以我的腺体，只想被你咬破。”  
“我不会咬破的，那很疼不是吗？我不想让你疼。”  
“没关系，你只对我有性欲，我不满足你的话，你到外面乱找Omega怎么办？”  
“我没这种爱好。”  
“也是，没有比我更棒的Omega了。”

金俊勉又被以各种舒服的姿势，让吴世勋操了个爽。最后实在累的要哭出来，吴世勋才放过他，让他安安静静的趴在自己胸膛。  
吴世勋亲了亲金俊勉的头顶。  
金俊勉的手指在吴世勋胸肌上漫无目的的画圈，享受这份迟来的惬意。  
“世勋，太阳……升起来了……”  
“嗯，我们第一次一起看日出吧？”  
“我们还有很多第一次呢。”  
“一起，慢慢创造吧。”  
“原来跟爱的人一起看日出是这种感觉。”  
“嗯？”  
“想跟你度过一生一世的感觉。”

当我下定决心要一生一世，那就是我找到了幸福的标志。  
——配图，从吴世勋怀里仰视他下巴的角度所拍摄的照片。  
金俊勉用脸颊蹭了蹭吴世勋心脏的位置，听着他的心跳，发出了一条SNS。  
吴世勋第一个回复：是我，本人。照片和幸福，都是。

  * FLASH 19

自然光从窗帘缝蹦进稍显昏暗的卧室。  
吴世勋迎着这一抹光亮照顾好自己衬衣上的每一颗扣子，扭头看看金俊勉抱着一团被子缩在床边笑眯眯的看着自己。  
“我们世勋真帅，站在那里就是艺术品啊。”  
“睡舒服了就开始贫嘴？”  
吴世勋走过去揉揉金俊勉蓬松的头发。  
“又不是别人，自己的Alpha调戏一下都不行吗？”  
“可以。”  
金俊勉支起上身，露出星星点点的吻痕，嘟起嘴假装闹别扭。  
吴世勋会意的亲着他的嘴唇。  
“早餐一会我让助理送过来，记得吃。我下午有会议，要回公司一趟。”  
“不用麻烦人家了，我一会自己弄点吃的就行。”  
“一定要吃。”  
“那晚餐呢，跟我一起吗？”  
“嗯，结束早的话，我给你电话。”  
“好。我还要再睡一会……”  
金俊勉迷迷糊糊的倒回床上，从被窝里伸出细细白白的手臂挥了挥作告别。  
吴世勋不是很满意，但是没关系，他自己来。俯身轻轻咬一口金俊勉的腺体，再狠狠的吻红他的嘴唇，才算是完整的暂别。  
“真想把你连着床一起挪到公司去。”  
“不行哦……”  
金俊勉回吻了几下，赶紧拉开了安全距离，用被子把自己裹起来。  
谁能想到一句“晚上见”，用了一早上的时间。

金俊勉这一觉睡到几乎傍晚才起床，对于偶尔长途飞行需要倒时差的他，这种情况司空见惯。起来洗漱一番，打算先吃包泡面垫肚子。突然手机铃声不安分的急速响起。  
“俊勉，你赶紧过来公司，吴世勋发作了。”  
电话那头是都暻秀焦急的声音，然后是一阵闷响砸东西的嘈杂。  
金俊勉随便套上衣服，跑下楼拦了辆计程车，飞驰去吴世勋的办公室，一路上电话都不敢挂。  
“金钟大叫他的助手过来了，他人在国外，助手也慌了，第一次碰到寻偶症发病……”  
“世勋呢？他……”  
都暻秀在吴世勋身边做事就没什么风浪能让他现在这么紧张，看来他也慌了手脚。  
金俊勉可以想象，现在吴世勋那边的情况有多糟糕。  
“我们暂时把他办公室门顶住了，但是毕竟是玻璃门，世勋他现在在办公室里见什么砸什么，我把公司的人尽量都清空了，他这个样子被同事看到不好……总之你快过来，助手回医院拿镇静剂了，刚才的几只都没打进去，都被他摔没了……”  
“我马上到！”  
金俊勉根本不能害怕，他可能是吴世勋寻偶症唯一的解药。

公司大堂里，都暻秀安排了人把金俊勉最快速度的带到吴世勋的办公室门前。  
“他一个人在里面吗？”  
“嗯，我们都不给靠近，他现在有点暴力倾向，未免伤到别人，暂时只能这样。”  
“你们把挡着门的东西都拿开，让我进去。”  
“俊勉啊……”  
都暻秀担心的看着他。他的判断很正确，但是他还是有些不忍心让金俊勉独自面对一个发了狂的Alpha。  
“要不我们等等？”  
“谁来了都一样，暻秀你很清楚，所以才叫我来的不是吗？”  
都暻秀点了点头，让几个助手把门前的东西都挪开，吴世勋办公室的玻璃门已经有些裂开的痕迹，上面斑斑点点的有些血滴的痕迹。  
金俊勉知道他将要面对的可能是无法控制、猛兽一样的吴世勋，但是他爱他。  
“你们都出去，我能让他安静下来的，把外面的门锁了，要是真的支持不住，我会喊你们的。”  
“俊勉，要不……”  
“听我的，没时间了！他是我的Alpha，他能认出来的只有我。”  
都暻秀早就做好了打算，把助手拿来的镇静剂塞到金俊勉手里。  
“不要心疼他，必要的时候一定要用。”  
金俊勉知道自己收下镇静剂能让大家都感觉安稳些，尽管他还是没打算使用。  
“放心吧，世勋答应过我要一起吃晚饭的。”

金俊勉把他们都推到安全距离，接下来是他需要陪吴世勋撑过去的时间。  
他小心翼翼的推开摇摇欲坠的玻璃门，瘫坐在办公桌前的吴世勋警戒的抓着手边能扔出去的几样东西往声响那边扔过去。金俊勉侧身躲过了。  
“世勋啊，是我……我是俊勉。”  
金俊勉看到满屋子的碎玻璃渣，凌乱的仿佛被台风卷过的室内，一点都没有菁英办公室的模样。吴世勋现在像个被狼狗围攻过后的流浪者，手上大大小小挣扎的伤痕，和身边一堆破碎的办公用品。  
金俊勉想靠近看看，吴世勋以凶狠的眼神盯着他的每个动作。  
“我可以过去吗？世勋？是我呀，金俊勉，我们直到今天早上还在同一张床醒来的，你认得我的，对不对？”  
“金……俊勉……？”  
“你不是他！你没有信息素！别以为你长得像就能骗我！”  
“我是金俊勉，你冷静点！”  
眼看着吴世勋再一次变得暴躁，金俊勉往后退了一步。想起来自己没有在发情期，现在又无法靠近吴世勋，很难让他通过信息素识别自己。

吴世勋慢慢站了起来，又开始了一轮漫无目的的摔打身边能抓到的任何东西。  
金俊勉留意到他总是会先闻一闻抓过来的东西，一脸不满意的重摔在地上。金俊勉捡起地上的一块尖锐的玻璃碎片，深呼吸一口气，祈祷这个方法是有用的，然后慢慢的，将碎片最刺骨的部分对着自己脖子后的腺体划了下去。  
血腥味伴着浓郁的蜜桃味从金俊勉的后颈漫开，像一双无形的手伸过去，安抚暴怒中的吴世勋，让他一点点恢复理智。那股蜜桃味里还有着自己信息素的气味，让吴世勋百分之百确定，眼前的Omega是金俊勉，是他标记过的金俊勉。  
“你还记得的是吗？是我的信息素，你要找的。我是金俊勉啊……”  
“你……你是……”  
金俊勉笑着张开手臂，他知道吴世勋醒过来了，没有闪躲。  
吴世勋顿了顿，但是很快，大步流星的迎过去把金俊勉拥入怀里，紧紧的。  
“是你……俊勉……我找到你了……”  
“是我，一直都是我。”  
“我是不是又……”  
“没关系，我在这里呢。”  
吴世勋的眼神慢慢沉了下来，他的手臂圈着金俊勉的后腰，另一只手托着金俊勉的后脑勺，用深情的接吻道歉，为他的暴怒道歉。

“现在真的没关系了。”  
“我……”  
吴世勋看着金俊勉的嘴唇被自己吻的红肿，很是不忍，他眼里残留着缺氧导致的雾气。吴世勋想伸手碰一碰他的眼角，发现自己手指上抹出来的是血渍。  
“俊勉！血！为什么伤害自己！”  
“还好你认得我的信息素，要不然我就真的要生气了。”  
“那也不用……给我看看！”  
“有什么好看的呀。”  
金俊勉像没事似的扭开头，暂时的眩晕提醒他，血液还在流着。  
“没有发情，信息素不够浓，这是最好的办法。”  
“这是最差劲的办法！你怎么会想着伤害自己！你可以用镇静剂的。”  
“你不是不喜欢镇静剂么……而且……因为我是你唯一的Omega，我要成为你最特别的存在。以后你别想赖掉我了。没了我的信息素，看你把这里弄的。”  
吴世勋看着金俊勉领口上的血渍还在肆意蔓延，即使信息素浓度让他安心，这样的方式让他彻底慌张了。  
“我不会让你以伤害自己为代价治愈我。”  
“可是我不会坐视不管，这么需要我的你。”  
金俊勉任由自己瘫软在吴世勋怀里，就让吴世勋照顾自己吧，否则他不会安心的。  
“世勋，晚饭，你答应我一起吃的。”  
“嗯，我不爽约。”  
“唔……我要吃牛肉补血。”  
“你要吃什么都行。”  
“那我要吃最高级的牛肉。”  
“可以。”  
除了你为我伤害自己，你要怎样都可以。

  * FLASH 20

伤口脱痂后，吴世勋每次跟金俊勉亲热的时候都会用鼻子或者嘴唇轻轻的去碰腺体旁那道粉红的伤痕。每次吴世勋都很认真的问金俊勉疼不疼。  
由此，金俊勉就知道他有多介意那天的事情。但直到金钟大很严肃的跟他谈到这种可能性之前，他都不知道吴世勋居然能做到这种程度。

“俊勉啊……这事，世勋本来不让我告诉你，但是我实在劝不了，我觉得你应该要知道，帮我劝劝他。”  
“什么？”  
“说起来也简单，就是……我们向世勋提议，用你的体液提取信息素，配合药物治疗，或许能缓解他的寻偶症。”  
“那不是很好吗？”  
“不完全是好事。”  
金钟大喝了一口热咖啡，叹了口气。  
“干嘛这么严肃的样子，很吓人哦？”  
金钟大点了点头，又叹了口气。  
“首先，你的体液，我们建议用精液。”  
金俊勉害羞的咳了几句。  
“当然血液也可以，但是鉴于Omega发情和你跟世勋的Alpha匹配程度，精液是最好的选择，排斥性可以降到最低。”  
金俊勉点点头，让金钟大继续说下去。  
“服用药物，虽然可能缓解，也可能加重……怎么解释呢……就是，世勋服药后，可能会降低寻偶症发作的频率，虽然治愈的可能性微乎其微。但是还有负面情况……也是世勋拒绝的原因。”  
“是什么？”  
金俊勉看着金钟大又喝了一口咖啡，心急的想把他的杯子拿走。  
“世勋可能，离不开用你体液做的药物，甚至上瘾，产生依赖性，但是也可能会排斥。其中最好的一种是，你只要能确定一直给他提供药源，他也不会过早产生抗体，就不会有大碍。万一断药了，可能他自身能抵御，也可能服药途中就会产生应激反应，或者耐药性，也可能你的体液失效……比如，他遇到了匹配率更高的Omega，或者对你产生抗药性……诸如此类的情况，你可能会成为他的毒药。”  
金钟大一向头脑清楚，但是他现在语无伦次，金俊勉也跟着把心吊起来。  
“所以……？”  
“世勋不同意我们利用你的体液制药，不确定性大于治愈可能性。”  
“这就是他不同意的原因？”  
“他不想因为他的病，让你陪他一起冒险。”  
两个人陷入了短暂的思考，谁都没说话。

金钟大最清楚其中的来由，他先开了口。  
“私心来说，作为医生，我希望世勋用药，可以给我实验研究提供数据；作为他的私人医生，我也希望我的患者得到最好的照顾甚至是治愈；作为你们的朋友，我不愿意看到你们任何一方受到不可逆的伤害……世勋的态度很坚定，他不同意，但是我的私心，希望他同意。但是这又对你不公平……”  
“治愈的可能性，很低吗？那么，抑制的可能性呢？或者抗药性？”  
“很难估计。但是简单来看，弊大于利。但是一旦我们成功了，受益的不只是世勋，也可能是更多患者……俊勉，我想看看你的意思，最好的话，也许你能帮我劝劝世勋。我知道，世勋一开始跟你接触，他想利用你的时候，我是反对的，但是……一步步下来，我发现这个病可能会带来更多未知的伤害，我偶尔在想，可能某种程度，我跟世勋一样自私，想通过你得到一些医学价值。”  
“不会的，我懂。医学价值，不只是我们有价值，也是对其他患者而言……”  
金俊勉的手指握在杯子上，轻轻的敲击着。  
“钟大，我现在不能答应你，但是我会认真考虑，跟世勋一起。”  
金俊勉知道金钟大的语气里有对他的抱歉，对医学延续的渴望等等复杂的想法。他也有。吴世勋没有跟他提起过这个事情，却可以把对他来说这么好的机会，一口回绝。金俊勉知道，吴世勋是爱他的，无比确定。

“世勋，我在公司楼下。”  
“马上下来。”  
世勋在电梯里低头挽起衬衣袖子的时候，叮的一声，电梯到达一层。他正准备走出电梯，突然被一股劲推了回去，接下来是一个绵长的亲吻。再清楚不过，他的小兔子蹦蹦跳跳来了。  
“真可惜，别人都下班了。”  
“怎么，你还想让别人看到你在公司电梯亲我？”  
“嗯，这样大家都知道你是有Omega的人了，不敢对你有非分之想。”  
“那你让我身上带点Omega信息素不就行了？”  
金俊勉揪着吴世勋的领口，踮起脚凑在他耳边说。  
“我今天想用骑乘的姿势被你做到哭。”  
“这话你也敢说出来？”  
“有什么不敢的。就怕你喂不饱我。”  
“先喂饱你上面的嘴，下面的，我自然有办法。”  
“都是你的。”  
吴世勋拉着金俊勉的手走出电梯。金俊勉偶尔这么来调情，总是让他觉得性感的不行，想少爱他一点都成为不可能的事情。

两个人找了家意大利餐厅坐下，家庭小酒馆一样温馨的气氛，挑了个角落的圆桌坐下。  
“世勋。”  
“嗯？”  
吴世勋坐在金俊勉旁边，托腮看着他。灯光不太亮，但是金俊勉在他眼里散发光芒。  
“你有没有认真听我说。”  
“你说，我在听。”  
金俊勉对着吴世勋偶尔露出小孩般的神情，没有招架的能力。  
“用我体液制药的事，我知道了。”  
吴世勋眉头皱了起来。  
“是我让金钟大老实说的。我想听听你的看法。”  
“我不会同意拿你去冒险的。”  
吴世勋坐直了身体，拢着金俊勉的手指亲了亲。  
“不考虑我的话呢？”  
“不可能不考虑，你也是我的命。”

  * FLASH 21

又是新的一天。  
金俊勉和吴世勋默契的没有再谈起药物治疗的事，每天在对方的身边醒来，好像已经成为他们心里最重要的事情。  
但是金俊勉总感觉有些奇怪，吴世勋在细微之处的不同让他感到不自然。例如，吴世勋洗澡后会在浴室里穿好睡衣才出来，而且几乎都穿长袖；金俊勉做爱的时候伸手去解吴世勋的衬衣，他也总是有些闪躲的，把金俊勉的手挪到别的地方去，第二天醒来的时候吴世勋已经换好了别的长袖上衣；吴世勋袖口偶尔会露出白色一节，金俊勉问他是什么，他都含糊其辞……太奇怪了，一切都悄悄的变得很奇怪。

“世勋最近是有什么事吗？你老实跟我说。”  
金俊勉忍不住好奇，吴世勋居然在他刚过去的这次发情期，说要出差，让他一个人难熬的过了几天，太不像吴世勋的风格了。金俊勉信息素稳定下来后，实在忍不住，把都暻秀约了出来。  
“你知道我有对上司行程保密的业务。”  
“但是你也是他发小，你肯定知道他有点什么。暻秀啊，告诉我，嗯？他最近真的太奇怪了……”  
都暻秀抱着手臂，一副铜墙铁壁的样子。吴世勋受不了金俊勉撒娇，他受得了。  
“暻秀啊~告诉我嘛~”  
“暻秀~秀啊~”  
金俊勉快磨不过都暻秀了，叹了口气，转变方式。  
“你知道吴世勋可以用药抑制寻偶症的事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“世勋他真的没告诉别人啊……”  
“可以用药抑制，他为什么还那样？”  
都暻秀嘟囔了一句，还是被金俊勉听到了。  
“他怎么样了？！你肯定知道什么，暻秀！你要急死我啊！快说！”  
“世勋他……”  
都暻秀打开手机找了个地址，放到金俊勉面前。  
“你去这里能找到他，他这几天都在这里。”

金俊勉拿着地址，第二天找到了对应的小别墅。比起之前金俊勉发情期跟吴世勋一起待过的那栋，更偏僻。金俊勉拿着都暻秀的备用钥匙，进了房子。  
眼前的客厅乱成一团，能砸的东西几乎都被摔烂，金俊勉是穿着鞋子进去的，才避开了一地的玻璃碎片。但是显然有人没有这么幸运，顺着上二楼的白色大理石台阶上有几个血脚印，让金俊勉触目惊心。  
“有……有人在吗？”  
“世……世勋？”  
“是我啊……俊勉……你不在吗？”  
“我上楼了哦……”  
金俊勉自说自话的，声音越来越小，他感觉到二楼留有一些他熟悉的信息素，除此之外，别墅里安静的让人可怕，似乎空气都不敢流通。

二楼的房间不多，唯一有一间，门轻轻掩着，反倒让人更想推门而入。  
金俊勉轻轻推开了一些，里面虚弱的声音警告他。  
“别进来……”  
“世勋？”  
“别进来……我……不想被你看到现在的样子……”  
“你怎么了？让我看看……”  
“别进来！我……没事……”  
“怎么可能没事，你的声音这么虚弱。”  
金俊勉听得出来，吴世勋有气无力的声音，他不想听到这种语调，之前也从未碰过。吴世勋一定不太好。  
“让我进去看看，我都这么远来了，嗯？世勋啊……”  
“……都暻秀……居然告诉你我在这里……”  
“你连我发情期都不在，说好的要一直照顾我呢？”  
“抱歉……”  
“我生气了，你还不让我进门。”  
“俊勉……我……”  
“这就是你说的出差吗？在这种办公楼都没有的地方？在这种荒无人烟的地方？我倒要看看你出的是什么差，居然要骗我……”  
金俊勉推开门，绝对不是他想看到的情景。

房间里脸家具都没有干净完好的，满地的杂物不说，唯一有生命的那个人——吴世勋，也奄奄一息的坐在床头。吴世勋面对着门口瘫坐着，床单上的血脚印证明着，金俊勉上楼看到的那串血腥，就是吴世勋的；他瘦的五官几乎失去了英气，像个颓废的战俘斜在床上；手腕被死死的绑在床头的柱子上，另一边木质的柱子已经被折断……金俊勉对眼前这种混乱有着可怕的熟悉感，他不愿意相信的熟悉感。  
这跟他当时第一次被强制发情的场景，太过相似。

“世勋！世勋！你醒醒，看着我！你还好吗？！”  
“嗯……我没事……能听到……”  
“吴世勋！你这样叫没事吗！你当我三岁小孩子吗！”  
金俊勉眼睛憋着一股泪意，赶紧伸手去解吴世勋手腕上的绑带，他现在才知道吴世勋最近穿长袖的原因——他的手腕上大大小小的勒痕，有几道血肉模糊的让金俊勉眼睛一酸。  
“你别哭啊……你哭的话我会心疼的。”  
“混蛋！现在是轮到你说心疼的时候吗？！身体就不疼了吗？！我的心就不疼了吗？！”  
金俊勉的疾言厉色让吴世勋呆了一下，但是他还是放出一个他认为最能让金俊勉安心的笑容，伸手摸了摸金俊勉的脸。  
“你看看你！都成什么样了！谁准你这么虐待自己了！”  
“我没有……”  
“还说没有！我都看到了！眼见为实！”  
“别生气了，嗯？我想抱一下你……”  
金俊勉解开绑带，伸手把吴世勋抱得比先前的每一次都紧。  
“你都不吃饭吗，我喜欢的肌肉呢？”  
“还在呢。这么一说有些饿了……”  
“家里有吃的吗？”  
“应该有……”  
金俊勉放开吴世勋，再看一眼他身上大大小小的伤痕，衣服破损的样子，他害怕去问这几天吴世勋在这座房子里经历了什么。但是他必须要知道。  
“吃完饭，你就告诉我这几天，还有前几次你说的出差，到底是什么回事，别想着骗我。”  
“好，吃完饭……”

金俊勉给吴世勋简单处理了伤口，又煮好了热粥小菜。虽然东西被砸的乱七八糟，但是能看出来，该有的东西都准备了，吴世勋不可能是临时起意来到这么偏僻的地方。  
吃过东西，吴世勋的血色回来了一些，坐在被金俊勉打扫过的沙发上喝了几口温水，他知道金俊勉已经迫不及待要解惑。  
“问吧，你好奇的事情。”  
“最近你说的出差，都是到这里来吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么到这里来，还骗我说出差？”  
“我不想让你知道我来这里的目的。”  
“我现在必须知道。吴世勋，看到你这个样子你觉得我会就这么算了吗？”  
“……”  
“吴世勋，不许撒谎。”  
“我想让自己抑制寻偶症发作。”  
“继续说。”  
金俊勉坐近了一些。  
“我不想让你有负担。药的事情……只要我能自己控制住，就不会需要用你体液做的药。这是最好的办法，不是吗？”  
“用我体液做药，让你这么难受吗？”  
“你是我的命啊，金俊勉。我不能让你成为我的试验品，去赌一个负面大于正面的结果。”  
“世勋……”  
“我尽量让自己清醒，控制着自己不要去找你，把自己拴在这个偏远房子里，跟你断绝联系。我以为这样能好一些，但是我好像……反而更想你了……”  
金俊勉站起来，把吴世勋的脑袋抱在自己胸口，他想让吴世勋感受到他的心跳。  
“怎么不跟我商量。”  
“我怕自己会止不住想要你，怕你会心软，怕我会坚持不下去……”  
“吴世勋，你是傻瓜吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你早就是没有我就不行的人了，挣扎是没有用的。”  
“我要确定自己的心……我害怕，我是因为想要霸占你的信息素才丧心病狂，我怕我说爱你的事情，是我骗你、骗自己的一句话而已……”  
“你找到答案了吗？”  
吴世勋此时的语调让金俊勉再也凶不起来，他想要吴世勋好好的。他唯一一次的软弱、担惊受怕，突然赤裸裸的展现出来。金俊勉心里跟着柔软起来。  
吴世勋圈着金俊勉的腰，抬头看着金俊勉，他眼里的爱意比海还深。  
“你就是我的答案。我或许说不好，但是我爱你，爱你所拥有的一切。”  
“吴世勋，我也爱你。”  
金俊勉揉揉吴世勋的脑袋，让他像个孩子一样窝在自己怀里撒娇。  
“我不会计较你是先爱上我，还是我的信息素，因为你现在爱上了我的全部。不是吗？”  
吴世勋点了点头。  
“我也爱你的帅气，你的有钱，你的肌肉，你的霸道，你的各种各样……它们组成了你。所以没关系的，世勋啊。不用分的这么清楚也没关系，我们爱着彼此的整体，比什么都重要。”  
“对不起，让你担心了吧？”  
“也没有担心很久……你把我吓坏了。实在不行，用药也可以，或者需要我做什么都可以，就是不同意你自己在这里乱来。”  
“我没有乱来……”  
“吴世勋，不许顶嘴。”  
“哦……”  
“寻偶症我们再想办法，你不许我伤害自己，我对你也一样。”  
“嗯。”  
“至少你要让我知道，你做到这种程度……为了我，你不许不吃饭！”  
“好。”  
“不许把自己绑起来！看你的手腕，都成什么样了……”  
“好。”  
“不许砸东西。这房子要废了……”  
“嗯。”  
“不许找借口离开我。”  
“答应你。”  
金俊勉跨坐在吴世勋大腿上，结实的往他嘴唇上亲过去。  
“每天都要吻我，每天都要吃饭，每次发作都要让我知道，每次我发情都要陪我，每次做爱都要满足到……”  
“我又哪次没满足到的吗？”  
“别岔开话题！”  
吴世勋又乖巧的点点头。  
他接受金俊勉所有的要求，金俊勉说这是他无故旷工的惩罚，强制执行。  
“每天都说爱我……”  
“光说不做吗？”  
“也要做。”  
金俊勉终于释怀的笑了，揉着吴世勋的腮帮。

三更半夜，都暻秀的手机里接到一条信息。  
“谢谢你告诉我，世勋在这里。”  
金俊勉发完信息，抓着吴世勋没有握着方向盘的另一只手。  
吴世勋看着金俊勉，两人幸福的笑着。  
“这么晚了，跟谁发信息。”  
“这么晚了，开车小心点，看前面，别看我。”  
“你好看。”  
“我知道。”  
“要不是别墅的床没法睡，我肯定让你下不了地。”  
“别耍贫嘴。”  
“我能不能让你下不了地，你不知道？”  
“我知道，但是可能需要复习一下。”  
金俊勉从副驾驶座探个身过去亲了一下吴世勋的耳朵。  
“世勋，我已经变得没有你不行了。不许再乱来，知道了吗？”  
“知道了。为了你，也是为了我自己。”  
“真乖。”  
金俊勉开玩笑的揉揉吴世勋的脑袋，简直把他当成了宠物犬。  
吴世勋感觉并不坏，原来他不需要总是个强悍的Alpha，也能得到金俊勉的爱。

我爱你的全部，包含你爱我的那份心意。

FLASH 22

如果我嘴笨，就让我的身体告诉你。  
金俊勉和吴世勋都属于，嘴不笨，身体又很诚实的类型，占尽了上帝的宠爱般，在无尽的性欲里互相浸淫。  
吴世勋独自硬抗寻偶症留下的伤痕结痂没几天，又被发情的金俊勉抠破。疼是疼的，但是半夜被疼醒，看到金俊勉已经半褪着裤子舔自己手腕上的结痂，吴世勋打开了床头灯跟金俊勉对上了眼神，就电光火石的把这只发情的小兔子摁在床上干了个舒爽。两人心照不宣，金俊勉的发情期到了，吴世勋乐意照顾。  
发情期的Omega固然是没羞没躁的，金俊勉并不是特例。他撒着娇让吴世勋不要离开自己的身体，用甬道不松不紧的包裹着吴世勋的勃起，整整一夜都不肯松开。各式各样、真真假假的理由都用过了，让吴世勋再给他一次高潮，或者吴世勋又忍不住被挑拨的再要了他一次，又一次……直到被吴世勋又一次深挺干的几乎要晕厥过去，才终于闭了嘴。

第二天醒来，金俊勉还背靠在自己怀里，自己的性器还满足的被对方含在蜜一样的生殖道里，吴世勋被这种最原始的欲望满足的很透彻。  
金俊勉模模糊糊的感觉到，自己身下结合处进了点冷风，翘着屁股感受到吴世勋的囊球还抵着自己的臀部，满意的笑了笑。  
“醒了？”  
“是你醒了。”  
金俊勉轻轻使了点力，生殖道里的混合物突然像有生命一样，配合着肌肉的收缩，把吴世勋安放在他体内的那根握的密不透风。  
“你硬了。”  
“晨勃，你知道的。”  
“现在不早了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“里面还很湿，不需要润滑。”  
“不用你说，我插在里面能感觉到。”  
“你不是晨勃，你是对我动情了。”  
“何止，我还想对你动手动脚。”  
金俊勉眼睛都没有睁开，被吴世勋一个起身，提起腰部，直接把昨晚残留的混合物用性器刮了出来，再重新填补新鲜的精液。

“世……世勋……你轻点……”  
“办不到。”  
“你昨晚射了这么多怎么还有力气……啊……呼……”  
“这得问你。骚了一晚，怎么天亮还要我射里面？”  
“我喜欢你想操死我，又不舍得的样子。”  
金俊勉侧着脑袋，露出了一个勾人的笑容，身上除了被吴世勋掐紫的地方，都是粉粉的，仿佛刚从春日的樱花里诞生。  
“我下手不知轻重，别再勾引我了。”  
“偏要勾引你。我就你一个Alpha。”  
“我也只有你一个Omega。”  
“别咬着床单，来，我的手指。”  
金俊勉很快又被高频率的运动弄的说不上一句完整的话，咬着的床单被口水濡湿了一块。  
吴世勋右手抓着金俊勉的手腕，让他无处可逃；把床单从金俊勉的口中扯出来，他可不愿意自己的Omega有一丝一毫的分心，左手中指给金俊勉含着玩。  
金俊勉当然知道吴世勋在性爱中的霸道，他另一只没被抓住的手，抓着吴世勋的手臂，舌头绕着他的中指一遍遍的舔舐又含入口中，弄出淫靡的声音绝对不比吴世勋在他身后弄得夸张，恰到好处，否则吴世勋根本就能操的让他腿间撕裂。他知道吴世勋可以，只是不忍心。金俊勉爱死了吴世勋的这种不忍心，才会放纵自己。  
或许是吴世勋的坚持有作用，寻偶症发作的频次少了，就算在日常生活中发作，也能自己强制压抑下来。只是像反噬一样，会在金俊勉发情的时候加倍还上，好在双方都受得住。  
金俊勉倒很乐意，他可不希望他的Alpha过于心疼他，把他当成玻璃玩偶，这么有血有肉的交合，让他如此如醉。  
“你……啊……感觉要……插到我喉咙了……”  
“那是因为我的手指在你嘴里。”  
吴世勋用一根手指就能把金俊勉的嘴巴哄的服服帖帖的，但是下身的欲望可没这么容易被满足。  
金俊勉主动换了个姿势，让吴世勋能扶起他的腿，侧躺在床上深入浅出。  
“世勋……世勋的信息素……我最爱了……”  
“这么浓的信息素，谁都不敢对你有非分之想了。”  
“我只想被你一个人……哈……被你一个人……用各种体位……啊！”  
“继续说。”  
“你……你别……那里不行……会想……啊……会想尿的……”  
“把话说完。”  
“我想被你，用各种体位，射在里面……”  
“我的小兔子发情真是骚话连篇。”  
“你不喜欢……唔……不喜欢吗？”  
吴世勋揉了揉金俊勉滑腻的小腹，精斑干在他的皮肤上面，淫靡而好看。  
金俊勉不满吴世勋没有马上回答，挣扎着坐了起来，自己动着腰含吐着逼问。  
“你喜欢吗……这样的我……”  
“说什么喜欢，这么生分。我是爱你的。”  
“我也……啊……爱……爱你……最爱世勋了……”  
金俊勉动累了，趴在吴世勋胸口想歇息。  
吴世勋更快的坐起来，没有放过金俊勉，不断翻倍的把爱意灌输进去。金俊勉在他后背上抓出的指甲痕也不是一两天的事情了，但他们乐此不疲。  
“啊……啊……你……你太粗……啊……太大了……我不行……不……啊！”  
吴世勋当然掌握了要领，但是金俊勉总能给他新鲜感。  
“不能做到这里是吗？如果我偏要操这一块呢？”  
“我……啊……会爽的死掉……啊……世勋……哈……”  
吴世勋精力饱满的再次把金俊勉操的哭着求饶，再也不敢说什么浪骚的话语，才把一股新鲜的精液送入他最深之处。

“你每次都射这么深……然后在浴室里……又……又说要帮我弄出来……又做……”  
“抱歉，我本能的想多给你一些。”  
“吴世勋，你知道你自己说什么吗？”  
“嗯，你是我的命，是我的本能。”  
“好话都让你说完了，我就只会说骚话了……”  
金俊勉慢慢从发情期的性欲中脱离出来，眼里顽皮又害羞。  
“你什么样子都可爱。”  
“可爱？”  
“你不知道吗？当你觉得一个人可爱，你就完了，彻底迷上他了。”  
“那世勋也很可爱，世上最可爱。”  
“我不跟你抢第一，我做第二可爱就行。”  
“同意。”  
金俊勉缩在吴世勋的怀里，手指轻轻的抚摸着他的锁骨。  
“我想把你永远缩在我身边。”  
“我也是。”  
他们在对方锁骨上咬了一口，形同立字为据。

医院里，明明是在金钟大的办公室里，但是金钟大仿佛才是那个多余的电灯泡。  
“你们两个！给我认真点听！医院不是谈恋爱的地方！至少我办公室不是。”  
吴世勋好不容易拉回眼神，看了看金钟大推过来的体检报告。  
“好消息，坏消息，听哪个。”  
“好消息。”  
“你们的信息素匹配度很高，医学角度上来说，基本到达临界值，会有更高匹配度的信息素出现的概率微乎其微……”  
“坏消息呢？”  
“我放弃制药，吴世勋你这辈子怎么被寻偶症折磨死我都不会救你了。”  
“这是两个好消息呢。”  
“滚吧，看到你们俩我就孤单。”  
“改天一起吃饭。”  
“不去。”  
金钟大转过椅子，看着窗外，他需要缓一缓。他被说服了，可能让他走上职业生涯巅峰的研究——研制治疗寻偶症的药物，他放弃了。  
金俊勉说，他不关心人类，不关心未来，他只关心吴世勋。  
吴世勋说，金俊勉说什么都是对的。  
他们的自私，打动了金钟大。对症下药又如何，金俊勉已经是吴世勋所有问题的答案。金钟大看着看着楼下这对，居然在医院求婚，心想他们是真的疯了，根本不可能有药可救。谁会在医院求婚呢？  
吴世勋从右边口袋，掏出戒指盒；金俊勉从左边口袋，掏出另一个戒指盒。不一样的两对，却是尺寸刚好的对戒。  
“那我们结婚的时候用哪一对戒指。”  
“一三五戴你的，二四六戴我的。”  
“星期天呢？”  
“两对一起戴。”  
“好主意。”

我爱你，只关系到——我、爱、你。

THE END

番外

与其他信息素匹配度高的情侣一样，吴世勋和金俊勉难分彼此的度过了有一个发情期。金俊勉身为omega发情是健康的生理现象，可吴世勋作为信息素极优的alpha，若是刚好碰上间歇性寻偶症发作，可就不只是omega发情这么简单。两人这几天天雷勾地火的度过了比一般AO情侣更长的发情期。  
吴世勋亲了亲omega软软的嘴唇，把被子拉高些遮着omega被自己吮得满是吻痕的脖子。Alpha安抚好金俊勉，才悄悄从被窝里抽身，带上卧室的房门。金俊勉的发情热在清晨已经一点点退下去，吴世勋放心又不舍的让自己的omega入睡，自己顶着十足十的精力处理发情期堆积的工作。想到隔壁房间里甜睡的omega，这些日子放任情欲又粘人的样子，吴世勋看着工作邮件的眼神都不由得温柔了些。

“唔……世勋……”  
金俊勉发现床边无人，被窝里只有他一人的体温，随便套上衣服就满屋子的找吴世勋。发情期刚结束，他还有点离不开alpha。  
“世勋……？”  
听到书房传来说话的声音，金俊勉推开房门，探着个脑袋。  
吴世勋在开视频会议，抬头看到金俊勉小心翼翼的样子，真是想冲过去把他搂到怀里。可是会议正严肃的进行着，他看向门口点了点头，金俊勉踮着脚尖进来。吴世勋这才看到他穿着宽松的棉质T恤，下摆刚好遮住屁股；光着脚在木地板上小步挪着。  
会着凉的——吴世勋想这么说，可他还在工作会议中，克制住了。  
早春，天气还没暖透，屋里的暖气虽然还开着，但是金俊勉发情热还没散完，自然没感觉到空气中的凉意。  
“其他部门还有意见么？”  
吴世勋皱着眉，只想高效的结束这场会议，把金俊勉抱回床上，塞到暖和的被窝里。  
“世勋……抱嘛……”  
金俊勉很少这样，不知分寸的在吴世勋工作时靠过去。吴世勋从房门推开的时候就闻到，omega信息素还是有点明显，尽管被自己的alpha信息素裹着，可金俊勉还是该死的甜美。  
Omega似乎是不满意alpha盯着电脑屏幕没有过来抱他，嘟了下嘴，在吴世勋看着的情况下还要一脸偷偷摸摸的样子走到吴世勋身后。  
Alpha是不可能容许其他人看到自己omega刚发情结束的模样，何况是白色T恤下两腿间密密麻麻的做爱痕迹，被alpha吻肿的嘴唇和惺忪无防备的脸庞。吴世勋不惜打断会议，急忙把视频信号掐断。  
金俊勉在身后把吴世勋坐着的大班椅往后拉，离开桌子一些，再跨开腿坐在吴世勋的腿上，白嫩的腿架在吴世勋腰两侧的椅子扶手上一晃一晃，搂着吴世勋的脖子撒娇。  
“你不过来抱我。”  
“对不起，我在开会呢。”  
“我管你开什么会……有抱我重要吗？”  
金俊勉发情期的时候有点傲娇、有点耍性子，跟平时理智又温和的样子不太一样。Omega本人每次想起发情期自己耍脾气不给alpha离开就羞的抬不起头。他尝试的方法数不胜数，通常都无法道与外人。  
吴世勋压着声音道歉，这种做小伏低的姿态，也跟他一霸道总裁在商场杀伐决断的样子大相径庭。他环抱着金俊勉，双手托着他软嫩的臀部往自己怀里挪一点，坐在自己腿根处。  
“你最重要了。”  
“骗人，你明明就只想工作，不想我。”  
金俊勉报复性的在吴世勋的脖子咬一口。Alpha也学着样子，这不过他是吮吻着omega还有些肿起的腺体，那里的信息素很是分明。  
Omega最是离不开alpha的时候，在吴世勋怀里蹭着撒娇，嘴里说着讨厌alpha，却把人抱得紧紧的，像考拉一样挂在alpha怀里。  
“我就只有你，不想你想谁？”  
“我才不管呢，哼……”  
“你不管我，我就是没人要的alpha了。”  
“你活该……谁叫你不抱我。”  
金俊勉抬了抬屁股，故意重重的坐在吴世勋的腿根，隔着裤子也把吴世勋蹭的勃起。  
“世勋硬了……”  
“没人要的alpha，硬了就只能自己解决。”  
“你有人要，我要你。”  
金俊勉凑过去吻着吴世勋，把自己湿湿的舌头送到alpha嘴里。他的体液自然是带了与alpha适配的信息素。吴世勋倒是不敢乱来，这几日他偶然发作，凶狠的把金俊勉绑在床头强行做了好几次，把后穴几乎要做的撕裂。这会发情热慢慢散去，omega脑子清醒过来肯定要觉得疼的，不会像前几日一般，不管疼痛也要他进入自己。  
吴世勋有意识的忽略身下，让金俊勉不太高兴，下身的不适与空虚得不到alpha的安抚。他抓着吴世勋的手腕从后腰处插到自己内裤里，omega不喜欢alpha这套隔靴搔痒的做派。  
“俊勉，你会伤到的……”  
“那你小心点……”  
“我不能……”  
“你也想把精液射到我生殖腔里，不是吗？”  
Alpha不能拒绝啊。他狠狠吻回去，单是激烈的吮吻就让金俊勉喘不上气。蛮力的扯了几次omega的内裤，也只能让他露出两个圆滚滚的屁股蛋，气的alpha把内裤边缘一卷，总算是暴露了一些后穴，只能对着屁股蛋撒气，把臀部揉的不成型。  
金俊勉把腿从扶手上收回，跪坐在吴世勋腿上，抬了抬腰，吴世勋着急却脱不掉又撕不破他内裤的样子，把omega逗得咯咯笑。  
“世勋真傻，裤子都不会脱。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你凶我，不给你脱了。”  
金俊勉红着脸，从大班椅上下来，站在吴世勋和桌子之间，把纯色T恤脱掉，再弯腰把卷成一条的内裤脱下，只抽出一边脚踝；坐到深木色桌子上，把挂在脚踝上的内裤用脚趾甩在吴世勋胸口；双腿M字分开踩在桌边，双手往后撑着，让下身往吴世勋的方向送，腿间红肿的小穴湿淋淋的展现。  
“别把内裤弄脏了，做完还要穿的。”  
“这几天你都没穿内裤。”  
“要不我以后都不穿了。”  
“真是欠操。”  
金俊勉笑嘻嘻的挑逗吴世勋，用脚掌探过去踩了踩吴世勋腿间胀痛的性器，他迫切想要吴世勋进入。  
“给我做好扩张再进来……”  
Omega再次分开腿，手指轻轻分开后穴浅层的皮肤，那里还肿着，微微发疼。可它看起来又那么可怜，等待alpha填满。  
吴世勋挪着椅子靠过去，把金俊勉双腿架在肩膀上，埋头去亲充血的小穴。模仿着性交的样子，舌头有进有出的舔弄，把omega刺激的嘤嘤直叫，双腿在他肩上抖成筛子。  
Omega抓着吴世勋的头发，一会按向自己腿间，呻吟着还要，一会又推着alpha的脑门让他给自己歇一歇。他这种矛盾的模样也没有激怒alpha，反而十分招人疼爱。  
金俊勉嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，也说不清他是太喜欢这样，还是怪吴世勋太折磨他。身体兴奋的往后缩，双腿夹着吴世勋的脑袋，后穴激烈的高潮，把电脑屏幕撞摔在地上。Alpha这才一机灵想起来桌子上还一堆办公文件，怕伤着他的omega。一不做二不休，全部扫落在地。  
后穴高潮的春水顺着桌边滴在地上，吴世勋把omega按趟在桌上，深色木桌显得金俊勉肤色吹弹可破。alpha抱着金俊勉两条腿一入到底，高频的操弄着刚高潮过的后穴。  
“兔宝贝，你后面吸得我好爽……呼……”  
“世勋……啊……再快点……”  
Omega的后穴为性爱做好了准备，欢迎契合度极高的alpha占有。身体每一处都像为吴世勋量身定做一般，金俊勉歪个头、喘口气、眨着眼，都撩动着吴世勋的情欲。  
两个情难自禁的人在桌子上换了几个体位才让alpha干得爽快。Omega是再也没力气勾引了，alpha既然放下工作，剩余的精力又把omega抱到舒服的软床上做爱。吴世勋终于放过金俊勉的时候，他的生殖腔和窄穴是一点分泌物都容不下，只要吴世勋按一按括约肌，就能噗噗的流出许多，清洁也花上更多的时间。

后来金俊勉出于内疚，给吴世勋买了新的电脑。吴世勋的财力，别说买电脑，把电脑厂买下来给金俊勉砸着完都行。再次打开电脑办公，浏览器搜索的第一条关键字：怎么降低alpha性欲。吴世勋只能身体力行的告诉金俊勉，这个问题是没有答案的。


End file.
